


你我的故事里

by exshipper, the_diggler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3不会数中文字数, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exshipper/pseuds/exshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean从床上醒来，身边是一个异常人类化的Castiel和一本满是他字迹的日记，提示他这里是两年后的未来。这屋子看起来非常像Bobby的那幢，而且Sam也住在这儿……但他怎么都想不起他们是怎么从天使坠落的那天——进入舒适的种田生活的。<br/>虽然日记里的很多事情Dean记不得了，不过有些事他永远明白。当他适应了新的生活和与Castiel之间的关系，这马上就变成了Dean生命中难以割舍的重要组成部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 他说好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Story of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985737) by [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler). 
  * A translation of [The Story of You and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985737) by [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler). 



 

Dean醒来，感到白天的亮光照射在眼睑上，他的身体发出某种经历过一个长夜的狩猎或是一个长夜的美妙性爱所特有的疼痛。从身侧床上那具温暖的轮廓判断，他希望是后者……但他实在想不起来了。他越是努力去回想，头就越是发疼。因此，等他终于起床后，他第一件要做的事情就是弄到双倍量的醒酒药，然后就着解宿醉的酒把事情搞清楚。

但首先他得起来。

并且找些衣服穿。

他哼哼着强迫自己睁开眼，在穿窗而至的强烈光线下眯缝着，这时才对实际情况反应过来。他不知道自己在哪儿。这里不是地堡，可以肯定。但这里看起来也不像汽车旅馆。没有两张单人床是一方面，也没有小厨房。床单也不是浆得死硬的便宜货，而是柔软舒适的，在某种程度上十分诱人入睡。更重要的是，这里没有那种一贯伴随着汽车旅馆日常活动的嗡嗡声——没有汽车在邻近的道路上来来往往，没有时不时的颠簸和噪音从隔壁房间传来，没有不断蜂鸣的小冰箱、自动售货机和坏掉的霓虹灯。

这地方很安静，安静得接近郊外。有那种特有的安宁在里面，如同还没醒来的普通人家。唯一实在的声音来自窗外鸟儿不时的啁啾——也被绝不廉价或是俗气的窗帘挡上了。

这是某个人的卧室。

他不知道是谁的，但这屋里有什么东西看上去让人感到熟悉。某些感觉像是处于一段旧时的记忆和一个被遗忘的梦境之间的事物。事实上，这里确实有些什么让他很大程度上想起在西塞罗时和Lisa分享过的那间卧室，不过总的来说要舒适得多。他一直觉得自己在Lisa的地盘上像个过客，而这儿没有带给他那种感受。

Dean把眼睛睁大了一点，眼珠子转动着在床头柜上搜寻自己的手机。但当他看清放在那里的东西的时候，他的呼吸被随之而来的震惊卡在了喉咙里。

那是他母亲的照片，他保存在钱夹里的那张，拍摄时他还是个小婴儿而他母亲还年轻快乐并且活着。那是他们从他们在劳伦斯的房子焚烧后的残骸中抢救回来的为数不多的几张照片之一，边缘磨损发黑，已经老得褪成几近黑白的色泽。

他几乎不曾把它从钱包里拿出来。而现在，它在这儿，装入镜框，仿佛在这未知的床头柜上找到了新家。

Dean的后颈毛因某人在支配他私人所有物的念头倒竖起来。他转过身，想知道到底是谁敢这么大胆。

一头深色的头发，那是他从被子上方向外窥视所能看到的全部。有那么一秒钟他真的以为这可能就是Lisa，某种程度上来说……但马上他就认出了两者在色泽、质地和长度上的不同，这个太短、太厚、太凌乱了。不是Lisa。但仍然让人感到熟悉。

小心翼翼地，Dean抬起被单凑近瞄了一眼，结果差点因为自己看见的东西掉到床外面去。

Cas

是Castiel，跟他在床上，睡得很熟仿佛他属于这里似的，并且完全、彻底地裸露着。

Dean的下巴掉了下去，表示惊讶的小声尖叫从喉咙里泄露出来，心脏在耳边撞击，他瞪大了眼看着眼前的景象。

然后干瞪着。

然后干瞪着。

他知道自己不该这么做，但他忍不住。他甚至都不敢想象——Castiel，和他在床上，没有风衣，没有套装，完全意义上的赤裸——而且看起来真他妈美好！

难道他把自己灌得那么醉以至于他终于对Cas做了什么更进一步的事情？然后他们终于一起滚上床了？

Castiel在睡梦中打了个寒颤，皮肤暴露在室内微凉的空气中激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Dean一惊，刷地扔下被子。

人类。

Cas 现在是人类。

狗娘养的。

Dean 的眼睛在屋内失控地逡巡，试图寻求某种解释，接着完全混乱了。他没有受伤，根据之前那简短的一瞥，Cas看上去显然也没有受伤。这里也没有任何绷带或是急救箱的踪迹以及别的任何通常可能会在他们受过伤的情况下出现的物品。而且他也十分确信如果出现那种有必要把他们带到某个猎人家里并且扔到同一张床上照看的伤势，那么会有人正在，呃，照看他们。

Sam，他得马上找到Sam。那个大脚怪可能只是去了卫生间或别的什么地方。

Dean小心地从床上滑下来，动作尽量不惊扰到Castiel。Cas在睡梦中嘟哝了一声，不过幸好没醒过来，而是转了个身，把自己蜷缩进本属于Dean的那部分床上残留的温度里。Dean的胸膛被某种……某种油然而生的情绪攥紧，而这使得Dean想要溜回到床上陪着他。他可能不知道他们所处的确切地点，或他们是怎么到这来的，但和某个人在一张陌生的床上醒来从未让他感到如此令人酸楚的正确。

Dean回望向被装裱起来的他母亲的照片，这次眼里带着笑意。恰在这时他注意到那本皮面精装的日志，就在照片旁边的床头柜上。

它看起来很像他父亲的那本旧日志——但稍有不同。这本更薄，更新。出于好奇，他伸手翻开了封面，接着惊愕地发现每页上属于他自己的字迹。日记中间夹着条丝带作为书签，他翻动书页时看到它标记着最近的一次记录……日期差不多是两年后的未来。

好吧。所以可能他压根就没醒过来。可能这只是那种他有时候会做的梦，那种他努力不去想太多因为自己明白永远不会发生的梦境。那大概能解释这奇怪的日期。

但他想起Sam告诉过他大脑无法在梦境中阅读，以及你在做梦的时候其实不怎么提出质疑，或者诸如此类；毕竟他也不太确定。

那么可能有什么东西再次干扰了他的现实生活，比如灯怪，或者整蛊怪，或者更糟，又一个混账天使。他皱眉，回望向床上，观察被单伴随Cas每一次的呼吸而起伏。  
每一次属于人类的呼吸。妈的。Dean的脑袋又开始抽痛起来。因为某些原因有关天使的那条猜想似乎不怎么能成立。

或者可能你终于让Cas留下来，而他说了好。

然后这里是你的卧室。

这就是为什么一切都感觉那么熟悉。

这想法从他脑子里蹦跶出来，诡异地合情合理。它解释了为什么他会在这儿，在这张床上，在这个房间里，和他所有最私人的物品在一块，还有一个非常人类化的Castiel。

除非，那也不对。Dean没那种运气。他不可能一觉醒来就拥有了自己想要的一切，就像这样。

而且这依然没解决时间跨度的问题。

以及那期间发生的所有事。

Dean懊恼地呼了一口气，环视四周想找些衣物。身旁的地板上有一条老旧的运动长裤，看起来像是被原本穿着它的人滚上床前粗暴地扔在那儿的。Dean捡起来穿上，磨损的布料勾勒他身体的轮廓，表明他就是那个之前穿着它又把它扔在地上的家伙。这跟他过去同Lisa睡在一起时穿的那条运动裤几乎一模一样。离他不远的地上还有件T恤，他很确信那件也该是他的，于是把那件也匆匆穿上。接着Dean抓起床头柜上的日记簿，走出了房间。

走廊对面的门开着，马上Dean就瞥见一些看起来很像是属于Sam的物件，它们挂满了屋内的衣柜。他把头探进门里。Sam不在，但这屋子里绝对有他弟弟留下的独特气味，闻起来就像香波沫儿和过期墨西哥煎玉米粉卷的混合物。而这意味着Sam肯定在附近。

Dean退回走廊，周围环境带来的熟悉感再度包围了他。出于某种原因这里让他想起Bobby的老房子，不过这里要明亮得多。墙壁没有糊墙纸，而是刷了油漆，因此走廊里有更多的反光，Dean转过楼梯拐角，找到了光线的来源。房子的一侧，本该是另一个房间的地方，有一个空着的大洞。没有墙，只有塑料布从未完工的天花板骨架上垂下来。

透过那层布，Dean再次被眼前的景象所震惊。那场景他再熟悉不过——层层叠叠的汽车残骸，包围了Bobby的汽车修理间的瓦楞屋顶。

这里是Bobby的房子，重建过的。Dean禁不住为这个念头微微笑起来。

他走下楼梯，对前路更有底气了一点儿，他向印象里应该是厨房的地方走去。Sam就在那儿，坐在桌前，读着某本旧书，旁边摆着一杯咖啡，好像已经这么待了有几个小时。

“早上好。”Sam说，甚至都没有从书里抬起头来。

“……早上好？”Dean犹豫地回答。

那么看来没有人正面临生命危险，如果Sam对他的到来毫无关切表明了什么的话。而且Sam对于现状表现得有些过于安逸了，仿佛这里确实是他们的家，他有绝对的权利坐在自己的厨房里看书、喝自己做的咖啡。

如果这些都不足以证实，那么在Sam读书的桌子旁边，那排装在墙上的电话就成了最后一块拼图。跟Bobby曾拥有的那面电话墙一样，每一只都贴着标签，写着“FBI”或者“联邦警长”或者“卫生部”，又或者别的什么猎人们为了完成工作需要冒充的东西……不同的是这些标签上都是Sam的手迹。

Dean的头又阵痛起来。

他径直走向Bobby过去常放着大把药片的橱柜。柜子是新的，Dean很欣慰地发现里面依然贮藏丰富。

“嗨，Dean？”Sam随意地说，“你觉得你能在下面再添一间卧室吗？也许在图书馆？也许你可以把图书馆的一角改造成一个小房间或者别的什么？我很乐意放弃图书馆的空间。”

“什么？”Dean急促地说，努力地拧着死紧的瓶盖，被所有那些挤进他脑子里的念头弄得不知所措。如果Sam在请求他为他搞一间新卧室，那就意味着这里现在真的是他们的房子。而按照推测Dean就是把这里整修好的那个。但从什么时候起Sam会愿意为了什么事放弃图书馆的空间了？

“我只是不想再躺在那间可怕的屋子里，等下一次你和Cas又……呃，你知道，”Sam回答，样子略显尴尬，“你们两个有点太吵了。”

“什么？！”Dean又呛了一次，“我？还有Cas？”他无力地回应，一脸难以置信，好像他没有刚刚在躺着一个全身赤裸的Castiel的床上全身赤裸地醒来似的。他身体里的某一部分依然觉得这是某人正在跟他开一个精心设计的玩笑。

这时Dean想起Bobby橱柜里的另一些常规物品。他把手伸到柜子最顶上，轻易地找到一罐圣水，里面还装着念珠。只短短一瞬间他就把罐子拧开，一股脑儿全泼在了Sam头上。

“你搞什么，Dean？！”Sam从椅子上跳起来，震惊又气急败坏。

然而Dean已经拉开了餐具柜，希望他拿出来的那把刀是银质的——不过这怎么也是个武器。

“Dean？”Sam小心地举起双手，“我们又要过一次那种早晨了吗？”他问道，话语里透着关切。

“……是的？没有？我不知道？”Dean回答，现在他已经完全迷糊了，“你什么意思？”

Sam——或者非Sam——叹了一口气，然后极其缓慢地伸手去够流理台上的那瓶粗盐，它正无辜地待在辣椒和别的一些常用调料之间。Dean眯起眼，密切地注视着。Sam倒了一点盐在咖啡里，举起杯子喝下去，在吞咽的同时摆了一个典型的Sam式婊子脸。

Dean不禁同情地皱起脸来。那味道尝起来肯定恶心极了。不过他还是伸手接过盐罐子，以确认里面确实是盐。Sam翻了个白眼，接着指向水槽。

“硼砂。”他说道，意思是洗洁精。Dean抓起瓶子对准了自己的兄弟，把一股粘稠的流液挤在他露出的前臂外侧。

没有反应。Sam往前迈了一小步，手伸向餐具柜，从柜子背部缓慢地拉出另一把刀。Dean认出那是属于他们自己的一把银质刀。Dean谨慎地盯着它，保持警惕，等Sam卷起T恤的袖子，在肩膀处的皮肤划了一道口子。Dean不懂Sam为什么不直接划在前臂上，像他以前见他兄弟干过的那样。银器也没有激起任何反应，于是Dean放下了刀子。

“到底是怎么回事，Sam？”Dean怒气冲冲地说，努力保持镇定，“这里真的是Bobby的房子？Cas真的变成人了？见鬼的为什么这本日记里说现在是未来两年后？”

“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”Sam问道，擦掉脸上和脖子上的圣水。

Dean默不做声地对他弟弟眨眨眼，努力回想起来。他半是预见半是期待的想要看到一双闪光的蓝眼睛、深色的头发和分开的嘴唇，以及所有他之前见到过的美好皮肤……好像所有这一切都不过是一场宿醉后的头疼。然而他能想到的全部都只是黑色的闪光，好似夜晚，户外黑暗的某处……

“没关系的Dean，不要逼它。有时候记忆要花点时间才能自己回来。”Sam说道，转身从某个橱柜里拉出一只医药箱。

“那它现在在干什么？”Dean揉着自己的太阳穴说。

“你还……记得那些试炼吗？”Sam试探性地问道，一边擦拭肩膀上的割伤。

Dean皱起眉头，花了一点时间才想到答案，他不知道这是因为头疼还是因为问题来得太突然，就他们现在所处的情况而言。在早晨的阳光里，在Bobby的——他们的厨房里，那些试炼仿佛有一辈子那么遥远。

“……你是说，那些为了关闭地狱之门做的试炼？”

“是的，”Sam回答，拿一条创可贴把肩膀处的伤口覆上，然后把袖子拉下来，“从那时候开始你能记得的最后一件事是什么？”

“呃……”Dean拼命回忆，脑内像放3D电影一样出现各种闪光，那时候一切都变得不对劲而且到处都是爆炸。

“你把我从最后那项净化Crowley的试炼中拉出来，但没法让发生在我身上的事停下……”Sam诱导道。Dean的脑子豁得开窍了，回想起来。

“我在努力把你带到车上，带到医院去……”他说，两眼本能地在他兄弟身上扫视，检查任何受伤或病痛的迹象，比如他在试炼刚开始影响他的时候就带着的那些。除了他知道的藏在Sam衬衫袖子里的那道割伤，什么都没有，Dean依然十分困惑，不过还是稍稍松了口气。

“对，”Sam对Dean的反应微微笑了笑，更进一步道，“当天使们开始坠落的时候，你正试图把我带到医院去？”

现在有些画面开始说得通了，天使们从空中掉落，像彗星，又像是什么科幻电影里跑出来的世界末日战场上的炸弹。他记得当时自己把Sam抵在Impala的一侧，尖声呼叫着Castiel。

“Cas用了一些剩余的荣光来找到我们……”Sam说道，Dean想起Cas突然出现，瘫倒在Impala边上，好像刚从一幢大楼上跳下来并期望由此得以解脱一样。

“所以Cas还是个天使？”Dean问。

“直到最后一个天使掉落，他跟天堂完全失去了联系之前。”Sam回答，靠近了些，不过依然小心地保持着距离，好像明白现在该给Dean一些空间，“Cas没有多少时间，所以在最后一次尝试治愈我的时候……他用了你灵魂的一部分来修补我的。”

在Dean脑内的闪回中充斥着大量的叫喊，大量绝望的来回争吵，而Dean所能想起的最后一件事是Cas呢喃着道歉的同时对他伸出手，然后一切都变成了掺杂着痛苦的白色。

“他警告过我们这会有副作用，Dean。而到那时他将没法治愈我们，在他已经用尽最后一点魔力以后，但是……”Sam的声音小了下去。

“我坚持这么做。”Dean说，填补了那部分空白。Sam耸了下肩，点点头，带着一丝歉意。

“然后这有效了？你现在好吗？”Dean问，不过他已经感觉到Sam早已恢复如常。

“是的，Dean，我很好。”Sam说着给了他一个大大的微笑。

“那我就不后悔。”Dean果断地说，试图减轻这整件事给他那小兄弟带来的愧疚。

Sam又给了他一个小小的、疲倦的微笑，Dean在心里头叹了一口气。Sam如果不对什么事焦虑一下就不是Sam了。

“好吧，那告诉我，”Dean靠在流理台上，两手抱胸，“副作用是什么？”

Sam深吸一口气，回答：“你有时会丢失记忆。有时候只是些小事，但有时候是整整一段时间的记忆。”他解释道，简短而充满同情，让Dean感觉这是他的兄弟不得不经常做的一件事情。

Dean点点头，表示完全理解。这解释了很多事，但又带来许多别的问题。他感到自己的脑子又抽痛起来，堆积如山的疑问一个接一个涌进来，他不知道该先问哪一个。也许他能等那片刚吞下去的阿司匹林生效，在吃下更多之前。Sam再次开口的时候他正打算去拿瓶子。

 

“就是……如果你能避免的话，尽量不要让Cas知道你失忆了。”Sam说，“他没法治疗你的事实依然非常困扰他。”

操。

Cas。

他和Cas。

Cas在他身侧的床上熟睡的画面穿过嘈杂声猛地切进他脑内，他的胸膛膨胀起来。这美好的几乎不真实。但是……

“Sam，我到底该怎么去假装一段我甚至都想不起来的关系？”他问道。

“别担心，我们有个方案，”Sam回答，“你需要用来牵动记忆的一切都在那里面。”Sam说着指了指Dean带下来的那本日记。Dean低头看向它，拇指以一种感觉上十分熟悉的动作擦过封面。

“而且重要的事从不改变。”Sam补充道，Dean听出了他话里没说出口的潜台词……

你对他的感觉永远不会变。

“而且当别的方式都失效了，你通常会用大量的性爱来使他分心。”Sam说着摆了一个我好惨的婊子脸，转身在餐桌旁坐下。

“Sam！”Dean咆哮起来，吃惊的同时又有点儿尴尬。他甚至都没法让自己的大脑接受他和Cas真的在一起的想法，更不要说切身实际地跟他做爱了。不管他曾多少次想象这件事，或者努力不去想这件事。

“你失忆了有个好处。”Sam得意地笑，“拿你和Cas频繁的性爱生活为难你总是能很好地补偿我。”

Dean正要发出第二轮义愤填膺的嚎叫，这次却被某人捷足先登，Sam的话音刚落，一个吃惊的声音从门口传来。

两人同时转过身，只见Castiel站在门口，睁大的双眼中浮动着忧虑。

“Cas！”Sam不知所措地说，“早上好！”

一股深深的红晕从Castiel的脖子悄然爬上来，把他的双颊染成尴尬的红色，终于他回应道，“早上好，Sam。”

接着他转向Dean，眼神小心翼翼、带着疑问。“早上好，Dean。”他说得更轻了一点。

Dean不确定那场谈话Cas到底听到了多少，但他知道自己现在得做点儿什么，最起码说点什么能安抚人心的话，但他就是动不了。Cas的头发因睡了一觉变得乱七八糟，他穿着一件齐柏林飞船的T恤，Dean认出那是自己的，下面是一条破破烂烂且对他而言显得过于宽大的牛仔裤，Dean没法让自己不盯着它看。Cas看起来是那么的……人类。Cas坠落了，而且留了下来。这事太震撼，他还没想好该怎么办。

“Dean？”Sam意有所指地催促道，Dean不用看都能从他声音里听出婊子脸的味儿。

Cas依然游移不定地盯着他，脸上的表情让他心里一阵发紧。他想起Cas还是Emmanuel的时候看他的眼神，当时他对Dean一无所知，而那实在很让人受伤。

他没法对Cas也这么做。

“早上好。”他声音嘶哑地说，慢慢向门边走去，试图让自己看上去随意一点。他打算在Cas的脸颊上蜻蜓点水地吻一下，就像以前的那些早晨里他经常给Lisa的那种，算是打个招呼。指望那能说服Cas一切正常。

然而当Dean靠近的时候他发现这事没有自己想象的那么简单。他之前甚至都没怎么跟Cas拥抱过，更不用说亲吻他了，他可不知道怎么才能把如此具有里程碑意义的行为做得好像他们每天都这么干一样。而Castiel正在看着他的事实真是一点帮助也没有，随着每一步靠近，他的呼吸显而易见地急促起来。

Castiel在呼吸。耶稣啊。

Dean伸出手，小心地握住Cas的肩膀，他掌心下的皮肉温暖、顺从又鲜活，完全不同于Castiel还是个十足的天使的时候会让自己呈现的样子。

Castiel吞了口唾沫，舔了舔嘴唇，这动作让Dean的视线从Cas的肩膀移到他的喉咙再到他的嘴上。他向前俯身，再次对上Castiel的眼睛，Castiel依然一动不动地盯着他，那样子倒和他还是天使的时候差不多。下一秒，两人的嘴唇贴在了一起。

这个吻柔软、圣洁，几乎不能算作一个吻，他们花了所有的时间才走到这一步，而它感觉该死的棒极了！Dean原本只打算迅速地亲一下，结果发现他就是没法把自己拉开。相反的他靠得更近了一点，抬起手想把Castiel拉近，加深这个吻，但他的手指还没找到支撑点就被打断了，Sam在他们身后响亮地清了清嗓子。

Dean退开，默默诅咒起自己的兄弟。

尴尬地低着头，Castiel后退一步，偷偷朝Sam瞥了一眼。不过现在他脸上带着浅浅的笑意，由是Dean确信自己已经通过了第一关。

“来点咖啡？”他提议道，声音有点急促。

“好的，”Castiel对他轻轻点了下头，“我来做。”

“好，”他回答，依然上气不接下气，“谢谢。”

他从门口退开，让出位置好让Cas进屋，并在Sam隔桌对面的椅子上坐下。看着Cas在厨房里转悠，一个惊叹的微笑在他脸上蔓延开来。

“楼下的卧室，Dean。”Sam压低了声音说。Sam如果不对Dean的性生活大惊小怪唏嘘个没完，他也就不是Sam了。

“没问题，Sammy。”他心不在焉地答应，脸上的笑容在Cas不动声色地递给他一杯咖啡的时候扩得更大了一点。咖啡的味道不偏不倚正是他喜欢的那种，他惊奇地啜了一口，脸上微笑不变。Cas坐下，开始跟Sam就着他正在阅读的材料探讨起来。

这一切实在美好得太不真实。而当他在桌子底下小心翼翼地翻开他的日记本，这些全都在这儿，用他自己的字迹写着，就在第一页，就在第一行。

“让Cas留下。他说好。”

-tbc-


	2. 你不能拥有一切

_“让Cas留下来。他说好。  
  
“起初他打算离开，想去找到他的兄弟们并确保他们的安危。我知道。做人对Cas已经够难，对别的那些混蛋必然十分艰辛。  
  
“但这也很蠢，大部分天使在坠落前就想让他去死，现在只会更想。”  
_  
早餐过后Dean躲在图书馆里浏览日记，Sam则负责把Cas引开。翻阅书页的时候他发现自己的记录十分简洁明了，而他可以毫无阻碍地看懂自己寥寥数语所想表达的意思。即使没有记忆，他依然能理解自己对某些事会怎么想有什么感受。并且他敢说自己当时对Cas想再度离开这件事不怎么开心，一点也不。  
  
 _“让他把我和Sam都带上，以防万一，但他仍想自己走。部分出于他的自我赎罪。或者别的狗屎。他的家人，而非我们的。  
  
“让他别胡扯。我们就是他的家人。我。还有Sam。”  
_  
Dean明白那会儿他和Cas之间一定闹得很僵。日记里没说，不过Dean想象得到，这场争吵里可能还包含了拳脚相加，如同他和Cas过去曾有过的那些争执一般。不过看起来这一次，在这期间的某一点，Dean终于爆发了。在某个时刻他突然竭尽全力要Cas留下来 _“和我在一起”。_  
  
显然Cas一开始没会意，对自己能给Winchesters带来何种好处感到困惑，他已经没有能力去战斗或治疗或是做许多别的他曾经能为兄弟俩做的事了。 _“不过我向他解释了。”_ 日记里这么说，而Dean十分清楚地知道自己做了什么来让Cas闭上嘴并向他表明为什么Dean需要他。  
  
他希望自己能记得这个。那个过界的念头，关于亲吻Cas，或者只是用不同的方式触摸他，某些事，任何超越友谊限度的事——过去几年来这念头慢慢占领了他的大脑。最开始只是个一闪而过的想法，一些几乎记不得了的梦境，但接着在他把Castiel带去妓院的那晚之后，这变成了某种坚固的、Dean没办法忽略的东西。  
  
都是Cas脸上那个浅浅的微笑造成的。那个当他拿手臂搂住Cas的肩膀、为他们被赶出来的事大笑的时候出现在Cas脸上的微笑。之后他们爬进Impala的时候Cas依然那么笑着，而Dean则猛地被一阵冲动所淹没，想要倾过身去亲吻他。在那一刻他愿意亲自献身为Cas破处。噢，他欠Cas的，他已经牺牲了那么多。  
  
然而他几乎刚提起这个念头就被疑虑压倒了。Cas不会想要他，尤其不会在因为他搞得Cas被一个大天使炸开还被赶出家门的时候。Cas可能恨自己跟Dean一起被困在地球上这件事，并因此而怨恨Dean。  
  
那之后不久，Zachariah把他送到未来，证实了Dean所恐惧的一切，让他看到一个对自己的人类性无比痛恨的Cas。他用药物、酒精以及大量的性爱（和除了Dean以外的每个人）来忘记它。一个因为Dean已经完全毁了的Cas。那可能只是个幻象，但Dean感到的内疚却是真实的。所以他把这些念头都锁了起来。  
  
不幸的是，随着时间推移，这变得越来越难以忽略，直到Dean不得不主动去克制它，每当Cas在身边的时候。他时常发现自己希望Cas能通过某种方式明白这些，但很久以前他就让Castiel远离自己的大脑了。而且好像Cas想做的一切不过是逃离他，或者飞走。Dean从未想过自己甚至会有机会让冲动占据主控权。  
  
或许要让Dean再也抑制不住自己只是个时间问题，尤其是自从Cas变成人类以后。  
  
Dean沮丧地伸手抹了下脸。如果有什么能激起他的记忆，那就该是那个时刻。他们的第一次接吻，他希望是那个。但什么都没有。  
  
这时Dean的脑海深处响起一个声音，觉得也许这样更好。 _也许你该庆幸自己跳过了所有艰难的部分，_ 它说。何况即使他知道他在对自己撒谎，他现在也没有别的选择。  
  
Dean做了一次深呼吸，接着往下读。  
  
看来自和Cas之间发生那件事后没多久Dean的记忆就开始缺失。正如Sam所言，有时只是些小事，有时就是很大一段时间的记忆。有几次，显然，他在地堡里醒来以后暴走了因为他不知道自己在哪儿，他还以为自己在某个政府机构或别的什么地方，然后又花了老长的时间来相信整个文人一族的故事和与他们祖父Henry Winchester的邂逅。  
  
那就是为什么Sam决定让他们搬到Bobby的房子里。这有道理。Dean从小就熟悉Bobby的地盘，因此他在这儿就不太会被吓坏，不管他缺失的记忆有多长。他敢打赌这其中Sam从未泯灭的对正常生活的向往之情多少也起了点作用。  
  
日记是Cas的主意。他猜Cas对John的日记的欣赏可能给了他启发，虽然Dean的手记可一点儿都不像他父亲的那样“漂亮”。所以日记中许多较早的记录，关于从他还没开始失忆到Cas在他们身边安定下来那段时间里的那部分，似乎都是后来的追加。  
  
他想最开始的一条记的就是他和Cas是不是因为这整本日记都是Cas的主意，不过他可想不起来自己什么时候变得那么多情了。  
  
他很确信，如果他们一开始就知道他脑子里的问题，Cas绝不会想要离开。Cas会对他负有愧疚，如果他提早知道的话，就像Sam提及的那样，即使是Dean坚持让Cas损坏自己的灵魂来治疗Sam的。  
  
Dean用手掌揉了揉眼睛，阅读和思考外加记不起任何事让他感到疲惫。他有点在想，这次的记忆找回要花上那么长时间，可能是因为问题变得更严重了。  
  
Dean合上日记本。也许今天就到此为止吧。他正打算起身去呼吸点新鲜空气，Sam的头就探了进来。  
  
“你怎么样？”Sam问道，关上身后的门。  
  
Dean没有回答。没有必要。Sam能从他脸上的表情看出来。  
  
“你需要更多时间吗？”Sam问。  
  
“我不觉得时间再多一点能有用，Sam。目前为止的事已经搞得我晕头转向了。再来更多不会有任何帮助。“他说。  
  
“的确。”Sam皱起眉头。  
  
Dean给了他一个并不完全发自内心的笑容。“还有，我在这里待太久Cas不会起疑吗？”他说着对书架挑了挑眉。  
  
Sam咯咯笑起来。“有道理。”他承认道。Dean也无力地笑了笑，接着又严肃起来。  
  
“所以你能应对自如地……对Cas撒谎？”他问。  
  
“Dean，这是你的主意。而且你可没有一直骗他。现在这是你们的生活。大部分时间里你们就这么一块儿活着。”  
  
Dean点点头，让自己接受这点。这是今天里为数不多的几个不会让他头疼的事情之一。  
  
“你只是想保护这些，Dean，保护他。”Sam补充道，“老实说这有点浪漫，真的。”  
  
Dean做了个鬼脸。他兄弟对整件事的反应显然就是个大姑娘。  
  
“好了，Sammy，我明白了。”Dean泄了气，平静下来。  
  
“很好，”Sam微笑起来，“有什么事是你还想知道的？”  
  
“有，老实说，”Dean说道，“Crowley怎么样了？”  
  
“好问题，”Sam回答，在桌边坐下，“等我们回到教堂的时候他早就消失了，而那以后我们几乎再没听到他的消息。我想他可能认为自己最好别来烦我们，既然他已经知道我们能够对他做什么。”Sam笑道，“我觉得他大概感觉尴尬极了。”  
  
“呃，他为此不会再来找上我们要怎么说？”Dean问。  
  
“他目前还没有，”Sam耸耸肩，“Cas帮我们给这地方做了彻底的防范措施。而Charlie也会及时通知我们，如果她发现任何不正常现象的话。”  
  
“……Charlie？”Dean疑惑地问。  
  
“是的，Dean”Sam激动地说，“她设计了一个神奇的电脑程序。这就像政府的职能系统，但是为超自然服务。它通过扫描所有在线资源——无线通信，新闻，电视，作品——为了任何可能的活。当有事情发生的时候，她会做调查——我有时也帮帮忙——然后联系那个区域的猎人去工作。所以如果有什么接近我们的话，她会通知我们的。”  
  
“所以你在告诉我Charlie现在是管事了？”Dean抬高了眉头，“认真的？”  
  
“Dean。在和我们以及和Garth的接触当中，她建立了一个覆盖全北美的猎人间的联系网。最近我甚至听说她还跟国际上有在联络。”  
  
“哈！”Dean思索着点点头，禁不住有点儿钦佩起来。鉴于大多数猎人都是敏感多疑的混蛋，更加愿意单独行动，他没法否认某人能帮他们定位工作的地点所带来的便利。这么一来那些想要定居下来的猎人就用不着跑到离家超过一天车程的地方，而那些好云游的猎人则依然能开开心心地四处游荡。不同的是他们现在有了Campbell家族和文人的馆藏可供使用。这听起来像是一个Ash和Harvell母女会为此感到骄傲的方案。  
  
“所以，如果Charlie在管事，那我们是不是就像……Charlie的天使那样？”Dean傻笑道，然而并没有得到他预期中的婊子脸。Sam看向一边，在椅子上不安地动了动。  
  
“……Sam？”Dean狐疑地催促。  
  
“事实上，Dean，以调查和接电话作为交换，Charlie确保我们地盘上的每一项狩猎都有人代做。”  
  
“什么？！”Dean炸了，“你是说我们不再猎魔了？！”  
  
“差不多，”Sam耸耸肩，“我们只是……随它去。”他说，重复了Dean阻止Sam进行最后一项试炼时所说的话。  
  
Dean倒回椅子上，满脸震惊。“这跟我记忆上那点小毛病一点关系都没有，对不对？”他轻声问道。  
  
“Dean，我们都想出去，连Cas也是。我们直到干了现在的活才意识到我们有多想外出。”Sam说，虽然没有直接回答他的问题，但Dean明白他话里包含的某些真相。  
  
而这事实依然让人难以下咽。  
  
“Jody收容了Kevin，”Sam接着说，“这对他比较好。对他们都很好。她又能够换上那副老妈腔调了。”Sam咯咯笑了。  
  
“好吧，好吧，得了，Samantha。”Dean咕哝道，打断了他兄弟的随想，揉着自己的太阳穴。他还有一大堆别的问题，但他的头又开始抽痛起来。他已经消灭了差不多半瓶的药片，吞下更多大概不会再有帮助。  
  
“所以我们自己现在具体都干些什么？”Dean问。  
  
“喔，像我说的，我通常接接电话，帮忙做个调查……”Sam解释道。  
  
“你是一个新的Bobby。”Dean挑起一边的眉毛打断他。  
  
“没错。”Sam微笑着点头。  
  
“至少比Garth强。”Dean牢骚道。Sam大笑起来。  
  
“嘿，不管你怎么说Garth，他现在在帮一些天使适应人类生活这事上可是非常擅长。”  
  
“是啊，我想象得到。”Dean承认。他猜那个嬉皮士爱好大师得用上全部的耐心来向那群机械的混蛋解释人文。不过更多的，他还是欣慰于自己的兄弟依然在用他那超群的大脑和疯狂的搜索技能帮助人。  
  
“Cas在调查方面也做得很好，老实讲。”Sam补充道。  
  
“哈，”Dean点点头，“有道理。”所有那些天使的知识应该还在Cas的脑子里，虽然他的天使神力早已消失不见。  
  
“而你现在在经营Bobby的废品回收站。”Sam说着又笑起来，“所以某种程度上你也是个新的Bobby。”  
  
Dean禁不住回以一个微笑。这有点完美，真的。所有这一切都是。而Sam对他们目前的生活状态似乎十分安宁……就他谈论它时的样子可以说是开心。  
  
“那我的宝贝应该安全地待在这儿的什么地方咯？”Dean伸出一个手指对着房子转了转。  
  
“是的，Dean，”Sam翻了个白眼，“Impala安全地停在车库里，就在卡车旁边。”  
  
“卡车？”Dean挑起半边眉头。  
  
“对，我们刚开始装修房子的时候要用到它，”Sam说，“我们通常都很忙，不过每当我们偶尔闲下来，像今天，我们就会做点翻新工作。”他耸耸肩，环视四周，一幅若无其事的样子。  
  
Dean不信任地哼了一声。“让我猜猜，你又要提你那个楼下的房间了。”他面无表情地说。Sam咧嘴笑了。  
  
Dean禁不住对此咯咯笑起来，边笑边摇头。这跟他们小时候Dean说会带他去看电影时Sam经常给他的那种期待又激动的笑容一模一样。当然啦，他们通常买不起票因为他们得把大部分钱省在食物上，因此Dean总是十分擅长找法子溜进去。  
  
Dean合上日记，靠回椅子上。这其实不完全是个坏主意。他知道自己该为Sam并没有对他表现出过分的关心感到担忧，因为那意味着他的记忆断层发生的次数已经多到让他的兄弟能够应对自如了。但另一方面，想到自己只用双手干点活而无需顾虑被潮水般的信息淹没让他的头疼减缓了不少。  
  
这是个操蛋的早晨。他依然留有堆积如山的疑问。不过以Dean Winchester的真实风格，他决定暂时先把它们全部忽略，然后处理点自己能切实搞定的事。  
  
他已经感觉好多了。  
  
  
Dean在更仔细地观察图书馆的时候禁不住对他们建造的东西感到一丝自豪。虽然他很肯定只要有机会他会更想要一个家庭影院。文献室从来就不是Dean的理想消遣场所。  
  
不过Sam显然热爱这间屋子。屋里几乎都是他的个人物品。桌上摆着他的笔记本电脑，环绕在书本文件和别的什么他正在查阅的资料当中。Dean想他八成在翻Bobby留下的老藏品，如果那些书上散发出来的贮藏已久的霉味表明了什么的话。剩下的一些好像是Rufus在蒙大拿州的小屋里遗留下的，以及Dean在Campbell家族地堡里见过的东西。靠墙是顶到天花板的一排排书架，搞得这里有点像个洞穴，比较舒适的那种。这是Sam的天堂。  
  
他实在不想从他弟弟那里把这儿的任何一件东西拿走。尤其是在他猜测Sam不得不经历的事发生以后，Sam还得照顾他和Cas。  
  
“这间屋子看起来已经修得很棒了，Sam”Dean说，“我们干嘛不看看房子里还没完工的地方然后想办法在那做点文章呢？”  
  
“好的。”Sam再次咧开嘴笑了，从椅子上跳起来向门口走去，他那个兴奋样让Dean忍不住又笑起来。  
  
他跟在弟弟身后，穿过Bobby的房子，一只手缓慢地抚着走廊的墙。不，现在是他们的房子。这依然有点难以适应，不过他开始接受了。房子的地基和基本构造依然是Bobby的，而改造让它在某种程度上完全像新的一样。他们好像把楼下的墙纸也摈弃了，墙面漆上更为明亮、平和的色泽。因此现在的一楼比过去要亮堂得多——反光让它显得更开阔，也更温暖。没有堆积如山的书挤在墙边和每个可能的角落里、胡乱地堆在走廊上、占据所有可能的空间，多少也做了点贡献。  
  
即便如此，Dean还是情不自禁地怀念它们。他会把它们屯起来，如果这能让Bobby回来的话。  
  
你不能拥有一切。他脑海深处一个小小的声音告诉他，像蜗牛喇叭里放的歌。（Seger song）  
  
他觉得自己总是有股怀旧感，在这房里走动，不管什么改变了都能激发他的这种感受。而这股子怀旧情怀倒是让这地方感觉上像个家了。  
  
他们来到房子未完工的地方，开始着手规划起来。他们搞清楚了管道的方位和地板下面线路的走向，以及它们如何连接到已经在那的卫生间，最终决定在图书馆的走廊对面再造一间屋子。这么一来Dean就用不着破坏很多自己已经修好的东西，同时还能扩张房子的二楼。  
  
Dean第一时间想到的是拿二楼那点多出来的空间做他一直在想的家庭影院。但Sam马上就建议用一半的空间造个小阅读室，另一半拿来做阳台。  
  
“Cas可以在那里种更多的植物。”Sam解释道，从后门的窗户看出去，Castiel正在那里做园艺。  
  
“而且他可能会喜欢从上面鸟瞰。”Dean笑道。Sam为这冷笑话叹息一声，从门边走开。  
  
Dean原地流连了一会儿，脸上的笑容在看到Castiel的时候变得柔和。屋子后面是个十分引人注目的园子。不只种着花，还有蔬菜和别的东西。Cas在里面看起来很开心，仿佛他属于这里。这多少让Dean胸膛中腾起一股暖流，尽管那意味着他最后可能不得不吃下一大堆那种兔子粮。  
  
Cas恰在这时从手里的活抬起头来，见Dean正看着他，挥了挥手，笑得轻松又安逸，那表情是在他还是个天使的时候不曾出现过的。Dean没法否认Cas的这个笑容在早晨带给他的触动。诚然，培根加鸡蛋永远是顿好早餐，但它没法像Cas对他笑时那样让他内心深处感伤又甜蜜。他甚至都想不起来他们有没有说过话，只记得笑容、阳光和在桌对面读书的Sam，让他们成了这样。  
  
Dean对着窗户挥手的时候觉得自己笑得有点蠢。Cas会喜欢那个阳台的。  
  
该死，他一定是被刺激了才会这么轻易就放弃了家庭影院的主意。  
  
Dean抓起日记本，翻到后面打算记点数据，结果惊讶地发现那几页已经填满了大量的清单。关于房子里他还没完工的各个部分的一切都在这儿——他需要的材料，他已有的材料，他已经翻修到了哪一步，以及任何他可能需要知道的不平常的事情——所有事情。Sam在说到他们有个方案的时候是真的没有在开玩笑。  
  
只用几分钟就能搞清楚他是怎么把所有事设计好的。这些都通过某种他预计自己如果非得制定什么方案的时候会采用的方式记录下来，由是即便他想不起来，这对他依然有用。翻到空白的一页，他开始写一份关于Sam的卧室的新清单。  
  
“嗨，Sam？”Dean说着匆匆把数据记下来，“你对我和Cas的关系感觉还好，对吗？”他问道，试图让这听起来不像什么大问题。目前为止Sam看起来对此毫无意见，但Dean想确保那些玩笑话并不是对什么遗留问题的隐瞒。  
  
“Dean。”Sam翻了个白眼，一把从他手里扯走日记本。  
  
“嘿!”Dean抗议道，下意识地去抓本子，但Sam把它拽到手够不着的地方，翻动书页直到找到他想要的。他把书递回来，Dean低头看向他兄弟打开的那一页，就在最上面这么写着：  
  
 _“Sam没意见。”_  
  
“你该把剩下的日记看完，Dean。”Sam说着摆了这天以来的第无数个婊子脸。  
  
“是啊，好吧，现在我知道了。”Dean回应，惊奇地低头看着那页纸。Sam又对他叹了口气，不过这次从婊子脸换成了一个慈祥的笑容，Dean敢说他弟弟正要进入言情模式。  
  
“听着，我已经跟你们两个都说过，一百万次了——我为你们高兴，”Sam微笑着对他说，“我知道我没少对你们俩发牢骚，为那些……你侬我侬的事情，但事实上，Cas每次在你碰他的时候依然会脸红真是蛮可爱的。”  
  
“好吧谢谢，Samantha，你已经说明论点了。”Dean瞪了他一眼，把注意力又放回日记本的后几页，祈祷他弟弟能理解这个暗示。  
  
“而你……”Sam没停，他当然不会停，“就算是在平时，你碰他的样子依然像第一次那样，好像他是什么弥足珍贵的东西。我还从来没见你跟别的什么人以那种方式相处过。”  
  
“Sam……”Dean无力地叹息。他弟弟的少女心这几年来一定又泛滥了不少。  
  
“嗯……”  
  
在那个不能使人更加不快的时刻，他看到了Cas，就在走廊的尽头，他显然一直在那里站着听直到谈话极其尴尬地结束。  
  
“Cas！呃……”Dean干结巴着。他们互相局促地盯着对方看了很长一会儿——长到两个人都完全红了，长到Sam像个蠢货一样对他们傻笑起来——直到Cas终于开口。  
  
“我做了午饭。”  
  
“谢谢，Cas，我们马上过去。”Sam笑着回答。  
  
Cas尴尬地点点头，转身离开。  
  
“棒极了。”Dean咕哝道，一只手羞耻地捂住了脸，“真是棒极了。”  
  
“什么？”Sam大笑起来，“你们彼此间的感觉可不是什么惊天大秘密。”  
  
Dean皱起眉。这对Sam可能不是什么新鲜事，但对Dean来说却是。他知道自己对Cas是什么感觉，自己一直以来是什么感觉，尽管他花了点时间才想明白。但他已经把这事埋在心里那么久，他不知道该如何以其他方式应对。  
  
“别担心，Dean。等你尝一口Cas做的三明治，你高声的示爱会把屋顶掀了的。”Sam说着在他背上拍了一下，往走廊那头走去。“不过记着，我为你俩的高兴程度取决于我晚上睡了多少觉。”他向身后撂下这句话。  
  
“好了好了，我明白了。”Dean嘟囔道，跟着他穿过走廊。  
  
  
五分钟后，Sam对着餐桌那头笑得一脸不出所料。  
  
“狗娘养的，Cas，这是我吃过最好的三明治，最好的！”Dean呜咽着说，嘴里塞满食物。Cas刚把盘子摆到他面前的时候他还心存疑虑，但咬下第一口后他发现自己完全改观了。  
  
“谢谢你，Dean。”Cas回道，红了脸，五官被一个浅浅的、欣慰的微笑所柔化，“我本来想用些新鲜的肉，不过至少别的配料都是刚从我们的园子里采的。”  
  
“我收回所有以前对兔子粮说过的话。”他咬下又一大口之后声明道，实质意义上地食了言。Sam在桌对面咯咯笑起来，给了他一个“我就说吧”的表情，Dean甚至都没管他。他可能吃相很糟，但他现在感觉该死的好极了。  
  
 _看来要抓住你的心确实只要抓住你的胃，对不对，Dean Winchester？_  
  
一整个午餐时间他都傻笑着，虽然边吃边有一半的食物从嘴里掉了出去。他跟Sam聊起下午的工作计划的时候甚至更邋遢了一点。他只是情不自禁。这该死的太美好了，连Sam都笑到了午饭结束，不管Dean的餐桌礼仪是多么的吓人。  
  
不过，Dean的笑容在那个阶段已经变得有点邪恶。食物本身已足够让Dean垂涎三尺，但当Cas起身洗碗的时候，Dean想起些让自己又饥渴起来的事情。  
  
他站起来，走到Cas身旁的水池边，拿起一块碗布来擦盘子。  
  
“这是我的。”Dean说，开玩笑地扯了扯Cas身上齐柏林飞船的T恤衫下摆。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Cas低下头，苍白的皮肤又以那种太人类化了的方式涨红，“我只是把找到的第一件衣服穿上了。”  
  
“好吧，”Dean笑了，感到一股占有欲穿过他的胸膛，欲望从他的腹部燃起来，“不过这些也是我的。”他说着一扯从Cas屁股上松松地耷拉下来的旧牛仔裤的口袋，把他拉近。“都是我的。”他呼着气说。实际情况突然击中了他，像一拳擂在肚子上，让他僵在原地喘不过气来。他可以再亲Cas一次，就现在，如果他想的话。他能跟Cas做这件事，就在这儿，靠着流理台，如果他想的话。而且噢他确实想。  
  
“你想把它们拿回去吗？”Cas犹豫地回答，咬着嘴唇，抬起双眼迎上Dean的视线。那刻Dean发现自己的眼睛被吸引过去，他舔着嘴唇想起早上亲吻这双唇是什么感觉，以及那感觉有多么好。  
  
“现在不，”Dean说，“我喜欢它们穿在你身上的样子。”他靠得近了一点，两眼依然着迷地盯着Castiel的嘴，“不过过会儿我可能会……把它们从你身上脱下来。”他呢喃道，就快要贴上去……  
  
“Dean。”Sam尖锐地打断他。  
  
“在！”Dean吓了一跳，猛地把自己挪开，“是，好的。楼下的房间。我这就去。”他嘟哝道，跺着脚离开厨房回去工作。  
  
这是他弟弟今天第二次阻挠他了。  
  
他在想如果给所有的房间都装上隔音板Sam会不会放他一马。  
  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：*Echelon is a computer system operated by the United States' National Security Agency for purposes of locating possible threats through scanning of electronic communications.  
> 【这里引了一条Echelon的定义，可能是为说明文中Charlie所设计的系统的灵感来源。Echelon是由美国国家安全局领导的全球间谍网络，通过监听电子通信查找潜在威胁，也就是三次元的你正在被做成表。有兴趣可自行百度。w】


	3. 终于

第三章  终于  
  
  
  
一切依然十分离奇，Dean又想不出别的办法来对付它，因此他不得不选择信任他兄弟为他设计的路线。目前为止他一直让Sam搞得他很忙碌，问题是现在他们已经为Sam的新房间制订了一个可行的计划，剩下的只要动手就行。这意味着Dean又有时间可以用来思考了。当他们开始把碍事的东西挪开，用塑料防护布把工作区盖上，那些念头开始从他脑子里冒出来。  
  
他止不住地回想早上他和Cas之间的那个吻。不管多少次回放那个时刻，他都没法让自己的大脑真正接受一件如此简短又如此……纯洁……的事能该死的那么棒。而且感觉上该死的那么对。那么对，他不知道自己为什么不很早以前就这么干。  
  
还有Cas套在他衣服里的样子。耶稣啊。Dean过去都没怎么想过Cas穿着除了风衣和西装以外的东西。而现在Dean不会再想看到Cas穿着除了自己的旧衣服以外的任何东西。或者干脆什么都不穿。  
  
那就是Dean的思想止步不前的地方。他一直在想亲吻Cas更久一点是什么感觉，以及那之后会发生什么，他们会进行到哪一步。之前他并非没有想过这事——上帝啊有好多次他就是没法不去想这事——但现在这变成了某件他不得不实际面对的事情。而且从Cas对他的回应来看他知道自己确实能那么做，他也知道一旦有机会，事情可能会非常迅速地脱离亲吻的范畴。  
  
但是他之前从未真的和一个男人在一起过。不是以他想象的方式。他在地狱里经历过的一切跟类似的事情也都一点儿不沾边。就Dean而言，他从来没把一个男人带上过床。而Cas将要指望他带着所有这方面的知识，以及经验……这可让人气馁得不止一星半点。  
  
并非Dean不喜欢他的床伴作为更有经验的那一方。只是……这个是Cas。  
  
Dean实在想给他更好的体验。  
  
这整件事给了他自他还是个处子以来从未感受过的压力。  
  
不，比那还要远。他从来没这么在意过。  
  
而另一方面，Cas在他们第一次滚床之前甚至可能都不是个处。Dean从来没找到机会询问Cas有关他和Daphne的私生活。甚至还在那以前，Dean想起Lilith说过真正的大交易需要比一个吻更多的东西来……达成，实质上的——而他和Crowley的那个交易可谓十分巨大。  
  
想到这些让Dean反胃，他发现自己把怒气转移到了他正在拆毁的那面墙上，挥动锤子的力度大到砸出来一个连通地板的大洞。  
  
Dean咒骂着，费力地把锤子从碎石堆里拔出来。他得迅速适应过来，就像他一直以来做的那样，利用他从黄片里学来的，以及从他和Lisa共度的第一个周末得来的那点实战经验，还有之前的那些年。  
  
该死的，现在那成了一个史诗级的周末了，那次到最后可是连Dean都感到走路有些困难。  
  
_下流的Dean，这会儿你不该去想那种事。_  
  
不过已经太迟了。他无法克制地追忆起来，像个傻子那样笑着，完全沉浸在有关那个扭曲到荒谬的周末回忆里，与此同时心不在焉地拉动了墙上松动碎裂的某处。  
  
结果他完全没意识到墙的一大片已经松了，墙面垮下来正砸在他头顶，把他敲晕了过去。  
  
  
  
四下里，一片漆黑，两眼深处，有一些亮斑，透过层层叠叠的黑暗闪耀，赤红而愤怒。有那么一秒钟Dean以为自己又回到了炼狱，直到他从作响的耳鸣中听到Sam的声音。  
  
“Dean？Dean！”  
  
“……Sam？”Dean瑟缩了一下，在明亮的光线下睁开眼。  
  
“你还好吗？我竖着几根指头？”Sam问。  
  
“我很好。”Dean吼道，把弟弟的手从自己脸上挥开。  
  
“混蛋。”Sam嘟囔。  
  
“婊子。”Dean自动反击。Sam翻了个白眼，恼火的同时松了口气，接着把Dean拉起来。  
  
“来，我们得把你清理干净。”Sam说，带着他走向客厅里最近的椅子。  
  
“发生了什么？”Castiel一看到他们就从沙发上跳了起来，赶过来帮忙。  
  
“我很好。”Dean回答，瞧见Cas脸上的担心。Castiel没买账，看向Sam以求确认。  
  
“墙的一部分砸中了他，”Sam解释道，“看起来只留了几条刮伤，不过他可能会得脑震荡。”Sam说着让Dean在沙发上坐下来。  
  
“看到没？我很好！”Dean又说了一遍。然而Castiel在Dean身侧坐下的时候脸上担忧的表情完全没变。  
  
“我去拿急救箱。”Sam说，走出了房间。  
  
他弟弟刚离开，Castiel就转了过来，伸手去摸他头上的肿块。指尖的轻拭让Dean龇牙咧嘴，Castiel拿开手，皱起眉头。他再次伸出手，这次用掌心托住了Dean的脸庞，他眼里的忧虑被懊丧替代。不过这触碰温暖、使人慰藉，让Dean想到曾经他的母亲也这么摸过他，几年前，在那个灯怪制造的她从未死去的虚假现实里。他想投入其中，但还没来得及Sam就带着急救箱和一卷备用绷带回来了。  
  
“谢谢你，Sam，我来吧。”Castiel简洁地说，伸手去拿箱子。  
  
“呃……好的。”Sam回道，朝Dean询问地挑了挑眉。Dean对他点点头，向他保证没问题。于是Sam离开客厅，给两人留下私人空间。  
  
等Dean再转过身，Castiel已经倒出了消毒水，抬手去擦Dean脑门上的血迹。Dean在刺痛下丝丝抽气，但Castiel没有减轻力度，他在把伤口擦干净的时候一直板着脸。不过这与其说是刮痕更像是瘀伤，而且早已不再流血。于是Castiel把注意力转到Dean手臂上那条可怕的大口子上，为方便擦拭他把它用力地拉起来，动作近乎猛烈，Dean吃惊地嚎了一声。  
  
“你需要更小心一点，Dean。”Castiel怒气冲冲地说，擦着那道伤口。“我已经不能再……直接用魔力恢复你了。”他补充道。Dean敢肯定如果Cas的双手闲着的话他还会加上那个生气的双引号手势。  
  
“没事的，Cas，”Dean温和地回话。“我只需要一点应急治疗就又能蹦跶了，不是吗？我很好。”他尽其所能地低声安慰道，想起Sam先前说过Cas依然对这事十分敏感。  
  
“那如果你不好呢？”Castiel厉声道，“然后怎么办？我都不知道我会——”他呛住了，猛地深吸一口气。Dean能从Cas目光的游移和两眼轻微的颤动中看出来他就要决堤了。出于本能，Dean靠近了一点。  
  
“嘿，别这样。”Dean伸出一只手握住Castiel的后脖颈。“我在这儿。我没事。一切都没事，好吗，Cas？”他说着，试图遏制住洪流。但Cas只是眨眨眼，没有真的在看他，沉浸在某种震惊中。  
  
“Cas，看着我，拜托。”他嘟哝道，放在Cas脖子后面的手捏了捏，轻轻晃动，想要把他从那种情绪中扯出来。没有反应。  
  
去它的。  
  
Dean拉近剩下那点距离，用力地把两人的唇贴在一起。  
  
Castiel花了一秒钟才脱离之前的状态，意识到发生了什么。Dean知道，因为Castiel突然张开嘴，惊讶地倒吸了一口气。  
  
Dean知道这时候他该让开，给Cas一点呼吸的空间。但他已经想这件事一整天了。很多年了。他不觉得一旦开始他还能让自己停下。于是当Cas讶异地分开嘴唇，Dean贴得更紧，舔进Cas嘴里，加深这个吻。  
  
Castiel只回以了一点极其微小的哼声，惊讶多于愉悦，而这足以让Dean想要更多。他发现自己把Cas推倒在沙发上，舔舐到更深处，哄诱着Cas的舌头以求回应。  
  
Castiel在他们倒下的时候攀附到他身上，伸出两臂环住Dean的脖子。Dean还在调整位置的时候，Cas的双腿就抬起来锁住了他的腰。Dean呻吟一声，两人恰如其分地贴合在一起，他感到自己开始硬了。  
  
这感觉该死的太好，让Cas像这样抱住他，温暖、贴近，在他身下觉醒，而他们则以他一直想要的方式亲吻。  
  
_终于。_  
  
马上他的双手就摸索起来，从Cas衬衫的下摆推上去，在腰部白皙的皮肤上游移。Cas在触碰下呻吟，把Dean夹得更紧了一点。Dean发出一声喘息，感到Castiel的勃起摩擦着他的。他一只手滑下去，轻易地溜进Cas牛仔裤的后腰，托住Castiel的屁股，抚弄着，把Cas朝自己拉得更近。两人的动作持续升温，在对方的唇齿间喘气，互相亟取掠夺着。然而这时，Cas的牛仔裤刮过他手臂上的割伤，刺痛让他嘶得抽了口气。  
  
“你的手！”Castiel惊呼起来，扭动身体想要挪开。Dean把脸埋在Cas脖颈处，嘴唇顽固地停留在他皮肤上。  
  
“我不会停，Cas。”他在亲吻的间隙粗声说，但Cas坚持推着他。  
  
“不，Dean，停下。你的头刚受了伤，你应该休息，不要透支你自己。”Castiel反对道，终于成功从他下面抽出身来。  
  
Dean气呼呼地坐回沙发上，一肚子沮丧。“所以我们要进入艰难爱情阶段了，哈？”他牢骚道。Castiel皱起眉头。  
  
“没错。如果那能让你小心起来的话。”他回话，注意力再次转到Dean手臂上的伤口。  
  
Dean在Castiel开始给他手臂包扎的时候无可奈何地叹了口气，不过至少这次Cas对他温柔多了。他还是忍不住有点儿生气地撅起嘴，只想再一次把嘴唇贴上Castiel的。或者Cas的脖子。他能够得到的任何地方。但从Cas脸上的表情来看，他开始明白Cas有多么在乎这件事，他可不想得寸进尺。  
  
等Castiel终于完工，他又贴了上来，靠在Dean的肩膀上。“拜托你从现在开始更小心一点，Dean。”他轻轻地说，拿自己的手覆上Dean的手。  
  
“别担心Cas，我知道我在做什么。”Dean回道，玩把着Cas的手指。“我只是有点儿开小差，我猜这房子就给了我脑门一巴掌。我想这房子跟Bobby或者别的什么通灵了。”他哼了一声。  
  
Cas咯咯笑起来。“你那时候肯定在想什么蠢事。”他说。  
  
“大概吧。”Dean笑着回答。  
  
_明明就是_ ，他大脑深处那个小小的声音说，提醒他在被敲晕前到底是什么使他分了心。  
  
这时Dean才注意到沙发上的那个枕头，以及那条堆叠在椅子上、像是被随意地扔到一边的毯子。他意识到他们刚才走进来的时候Cas八成在打盹。这让他惊讶于前一晚他们到底得到了多少，或者说多么少的睡眠时间。  
  
其实在经历了刚才的事以后，他倒是好奇他们怎么能睡得着。Dean从来就不是个会大喊大叫的人，他跟家人一起挤在狭小的汽车旅馆里过了一辈子，出于必要他学会了保持安静。所以如果他们真搞得Sam整晚没睡，不是他学会了放开嗓子，就是Cas才是吵吵嚷嚷的那个……或者两者兼有。不管怎样，那都意味着他们的性爱生活该死的棒极了。  
  
而这些想法中的任何一个都对他的现状毫无帮助。他局促不安地蠕动起来，他的欲望就是拒绝消下去，尤其是在Cas贴得更近了一点，鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈的时候。他知道现在他该找个法子安抚下Cas，但那呼在他皮肤上的灼热喘息所带来的兴奋感一股脑儿全蹿下脊梁集中在了胯部。  
  
“嗨Cas，”Dean说，停下来清了清嗓子。“今天晚饭我来做芝士汉堡怎么样？”他问道，“那样你会开心吗？”  
  
他感到Cas贴着他的脖子微笑起来。“会很开心。”Cas点头回答。  
  
“好的。”Dean笑道，小心地把自己挪开，“不过首先，我得洗个冷水澡。”  
  
  
晚餐的准备十分顺利。几乎。  
  
在乡下生活的那些年里Dean了解到厨房大多以一种特有的逻辑布局。即使走进一间你从未进入过的厨房，你仍旧能猜出在哪能找到餐具、调料、炖锅以及诸如此类的东西。Sam也很聪明地使他们的厨房尽量排布成像Bobby在的时候那样。因此大部分时间里他无需顾虑，身体便会自发地伸手去拿他想要的东西。但Cas在做午饭的时候可能移动了一些物品，因为有好几次Dean都费了点劲来寻找像是腌菜或芥末这样的小玩意儿。  
  
不过Sam一直密切注视着他，因此Dean需要做的就只是等待一个Cas没看到的契机，接着Sam会通过手势和嘴型无声地向他指明他需要的东西在哪些地方。幸运的是他弟弟熟悉他下厨的流程，大多数时候在Dean询问之前Sam就已经指向了Dean需要的物品。  
  
不过到这整顿饭结束Cas都一直微笑着，十分接近于Dean想象的自己笑了一个午餐的样子，由是Dean把那看做又一次胜利。  
  
晚饭过后，盘子都被洗干净摆放好，Dean又开始紧张起来。  
  
他把注意力集中在努力制作他这辈子做过最好吃的汉堡上，并凭此成功地度过了晚餐时间。而且可能因为它们确实是他这辈子做过最棒的汉堡，他在进食的时候并没有想太多别的事情。然而现在，既然他已经摊倒在沙发上，看着Dr.Sexy的重播，Cas蜷缩在他臂弯下，他的思绪又飘荡到了别的地方。  
  
起初没什么，他们分坐在沙发两头。但接着，带着一顿美餐后的满足和惬意，他们几乎没注意到自己是什么时候开始挪动的。靠垫变换了几次位置，身体懒洋洋地东倒西歪，玩把着彼此的手指，膝盖贴在一起，然后是大腿，直到他们倚靠得如此接近，Dean不得不抬起一只手臂环住Cas的肩膀，只是为了舒适。现在他能感觉到Cas紧贴着他身体的每一个动作，听到Cas的每一下呼吸，闻到Cas沐浴露的苹果味甜香混合着没法完全洗去的那个泥土园子的气息。  
  
随着每一次呼吸他都吸入那个味道，而他没法就此满足。他感觉自己正畅游其中，与此同时时间流逝，让他身体里的某些东西变得越来越难以在外表上隐藏起来，那些担心Cas会觉察的东西。Dean知道接下来该发生什么，他花那么长的时间考虑这个，他那么想要这个，他不知道自己是否准备好了。  
  
假装日复一日地度过单调的世俗生活是一回事，但试着并装作和某个已经指望自己熟知他的身体和他的喜好的家伙进行性爱？  
  
Dean很厉害，但他不知道自己有没有那么厉害。  
  
而且Dean实在不想把这事搞砸。即便他不知道Cas对不能治愈他那倒霉的记忆有多敏感。  
  
“我以前从没意识到电梯能如此振奋人心。”Cas突然声音低沉地说，靠着他的胸膛，皱眉看着电视里那对热吻的情侣。Dean忍不住笑了一声，半是出于好笑，半是感激于摆脱了先前的想法。  
  
不幸的是Sam的声音从他睡着的一张扶手椅上传了过来，他在鼾睡中惊醒。  
  
“我觉得我要上床睡觉了，”Sam说着打了个呵欠，长长的四肢从扶手椅里伸展出去，“晚安伙计们。”  
  
“晚安，Sam。”Cas回应。  
  
“好好睡。”Sam补充道，越过Cas的脑袋给了Dean一个意有所指的眼神。Dean希望自己能回以一个白眼，或者对Sam楼下的房间嘲讽一番，然而想到它们所牵涉的东西就让他嗓子里干得说不出话来。  
  
“我们也该上床了吗？”Cas问，转过来看着他。  
  
Dean发出一个吞咽的声音。“呃……是的，当然，Cas。”他回答道，努力把话挤出去。  
  
Cas从他臂膀下钻出来，起身去关电视。他走回沙发，对Dean伸出一只手，而Dean只是盯着它，发现自己没法伸手去握。  
  
“嗯……”Dean深吸一口气，“要不你先上去？我马上过来。”他说着拧出一个微笑。  
  
“好吧。”Cas回答，对他微微笑了一下，垂下手，离开了房间。  
  
Dean一听Cas的脚步踏到楼梯上就开始找酒。在翻遍起居室却只发现一堆书和藏着的武器之后，他终于在厨房的一个壁橱里找到一瓶杰克丹尼。注1他给自己倒出几指宽那么多，一口气喝下去，接着又倒了些并迅速喝掉。  
  
然后他感觉略微好点儿了，凉爽宜人的液体在他胸膛深处烧起来。不过要发挥更舒适的效用还得过一会儿，而他不知道自己能在Cas起疑前磨蹭多久。于是他不情愿地把瓶子放好，努力深呼吸，爬上楼梯，走向他的房间——他们的房间——Cas正在那儿等他。然而当他打开房门，他被结结实实地吓了一跳。  
  
Dean进屋的时候Cas正从浴室里走出来，他看见站在房门口的Dean，停在了原地，两眼吃惊地微微睁大。  
  
“我没有听到你进来。”Cas说。  
  
“抱歉。”Dean嘟囔道。随着每一秒的流逝他越来越感觉自己就像只被车前灯捕捉到的鹿，直到谢天谢地，Cas打破了寂静的局面。  
  
“你的手臂怎么样？”他问，上前伸手去够Dean的手。Dean努力不让自己的每一个动作做得像只受了惊的动物。“疼吗？”Cas问道，检查着绷带。Dean摇摇头，感到说话有些困难。  
  
“这儿怎么样？”Cas接着问，手伸向他脑袋上的伤口。Dean在Cas的手指压上它的时候瑟缩了一下，Cas迅速把手移开。“我很抱歉。”Cas道歉着说，然而这些话在空气中显得如此沉重，让Dean想起Sam的警告和下午Cas的紧张举动。  
  
“待在这，”Cas说着转过身，再次消失在浴室。Dean还没来得及呼一口气Cas就又出来了，一只手抓着瓶药片，另一只手里是一杯水，“你想来点这个吗？以防头疼？”  
  
“是，好的。”他终于回应，清了清嗓子，拿过瓶子，“谢谢，Cas。”  
  
他就着水吞了两片药，把瓶子递回去，Cas也吞了几片。Dean从Cas身上看到个来自他曾被送去的虚假2014年的不悦残影，那家伙为了天底下的一切理由嗑药。而现在Dean的恐惧被担忧取代。他之前那么关心自己的破事，都没有意识到Cas对他的担心所付出的代价。  
  
“嗨，”他喃喃道，伸出手抚摸Cas的双臂。“今天事太多了。我们为什么不……就这么睡会儿呢？”他提议道。  
  
“好，”Cas回答，依然眼神担忧地看着他的伤口，“你该休息一下。”  
  
这次Dean没有再试着安抚Cas说自己很好，他知道现在提这个只会再把Cas惹毛。于是他让这话题就此打住。  
  
“谢谢，Cas。”他说，给了Cas一个浅浅的笑容。  
  
“你需要什么都行，Dean。”Cas回以微笑，这让Dean的胃里遏制不住地一阵颤动。他努力把它压下去，回到门边关上灯，结果它又回来了，好像就是不想离开。他在台灯的光线下走回床边，Cas刚爬到被子下面，他笨手笨脚地钻进自己那边的床，仰躺着，直直地盯着天花板。  
  
Dean安顿下来，Cas关了台灯，然后躺回枕头上。Dean能感到Cas的眼睛在黑暗中看着他，凝视了他很长一段时间，长到他心里的害怕又开始翻腾。而当他终于决定做点什么的时候，他们好像同时行动起来，在自己的那侧挪动着接近并靠在一起。Castiel蜷缩在Dean身体上，两人的腿在被单下勾在一块，Dean一只手臂从Castiel身下伸出去，环住Cas的肩膀把他拉近。  
  
“晚安，Dean。”Cas呢喃道，投进这个怀抱里，带着睡意朦胧的叹息。  
  
“安，Cas。早上见。”他回答，在Cas的头发上印下一个吻。  
  
这简单，又舒适，而且感觉上对极了，Cas的身体温暖和顺地紧贴在他身侧。Dean发现睡意比自己很长一段时间以来都更轻易地降临，他听到Cas心脏的脉搏，靠着自己的胸膛安稳地跳动。  
  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Jack （Daniel’s） 杰克丹尼，一种美国经典威士忌


	4. 如果你曾开口

Dean从后面搂着Castiel醒来，被子盖在两人身上，他的鼻子拱进Castiel的头发，深深嗅着那混合了苹果和青草的气味。他知道他在他们的卧室里，在他们的房子里，虽然自己依然记不起任何事，但这一刻他不在乎。Castiel安置在他怀里的样子仿佛理所应当，这感觉如此正确，他一点也不想松手。  
  
他会习惯每天以这种方式醒过来的。容易极了。  
  
Dean深深地吸气，又呼出来，带着心满意足的叹息。最后他在Cas头发上印下一吻的时候只感觉一切都自然而然。Castiel在睡梦中动了动，找到Dean的手，把两人的手指缠绕在一起，向后倚靠进Dean温热的身体里。这让Dean微微抽了一口气，不自觉地捏紧了Castiel的手把自己挪开。他还没有晨勃，但如果Castiel又贴上来他可能真的会性奋的。  
  
谢天谢地Castiel觉察到了他的反应，他翻身仰躺过来，缓慢颤动着睁开眼。Dean轻轻笑着，注视这一过程，看着Castiel朦胧的双眼慢慢转向他，然后突然有了些微的聚焦。接着一个微笑在Castiel嘴角轻轻勾起来，很像是Dean自己脸上的那个。  
  
“早上好，瞌睡虫。”Dean说。Castiel的笑容扩大了一点。  
  
“早上好，Dean。”他回答，声音因刚睡醒而显得粗粝嘶哑，较平常更加不可思议地低沉。Dean咬住下唇，努力不让由此带来的欲望在他眼下放松的状态里扎根。不幸的是Cas的眼睛被这一动作吸引过去，他的视线移到了Dean的嘴唇上。一开始Dean的胃里害怕地蹦跶了一下，这种条件反射扎根于多年来被压抑的欲望。有那么一会儿他僵住不动，呆呆地看着Castiel舔舐他自己的嘴唇，如同预备，又像邀请。  
  
但马上Dean就意识到自己到底在哪儿。即便他还没想起来他是从什么时候开始克服自己的恐惧的，至少有那么一天他已经做到了。带着那些回忆，他释放了紧绷着的呼吸，放松下来，毫不犹豫地俯身拉近两人间的距离。  
  
最初的触碰十分像是他们在前一个早晨有过的那个亲吻。仅仅只是嘴唇的接触。柔软、甜蜜又纯洁。不过这次没有Sam在旁边妨碍他们，因此当Dean伸手抚上Castiel的脸颊，把他扳过来吻得更深的时候，他就有了世上所有的时间去缓慢而又温柔地舔开Castiel的牙关。  
  
Castiel的舌头近乎羞怯地碰上他。仿佛昨天他们没有彼此掠夺，没有迫切而贪婪地渴求过对方并忘却其他一切。不过Dean发现自己更喜欢现在这样。这是一个机会，去发觉彼此的感受，缓慢地探索他们怎样动作并一起融化。这是第一次接吻应有的样子。  
  
就这样，直到Cas的肚子在某个时刻大声抱怨起来，Dean都能从自己的腹部上感受到震动。  
  
Dean贴着Cas的唇笑了，他笑着打断这个吻。Castiel不好意思地对他笑了笑，抬起一只手以一个非常凡人的姿势尴尬地捂住了脸。  
  
“来，让我们给你弄点早餐吃。”Dean怜爱地摇摇头。  
  
  
第二天同前一天十分相似。他和Sam继续改造屋子，Cas则又窝在花园里，捣鼓那些Dean不怎么明白的东西，不过Dean知道他最后总能得到收成。他打赌Cas甚至能做出让Sam心满意足的沙拉。  
  
想到这Dean咧嘴笑起来。哦，确切地说咧得更开了一点，因为从一开始他就一直笑着。不像昨天，他没有再被汹涌的信息以及尾随而至的一切变革压得透不过气来。现在他已经多少切身体会了一点儿那些变化，再加上前一晚高质量睡眠的推动，所有这一切都终于变得能够接受了。因此今天他显得更为心不在焉。  
  
他克制不住地去想Cas。他和Cas。而这让他情不自禁地一直笑着。  
  
Cas说了好。Cas对他说了好。然后现在他们在一起。意味着不只是Dean的秘密终于公开了，Cas也有同样的感受。他可能一直跟他有同样的感受。  
  
Dean的呼吸似乎开始变得更顺畅，更饱满了，卸去那些对他所有感情和愧疚的强制压迫让他如释重负。他甚至都开始感到有些眩晕起来。  
  
当神智完全游离天际的时候，他甚至走到后门，透过窗户看着Cas，傻笑得更厉害了。现在他知道他可以，他想要一直这么做。  
  
他开始想也许这就是为什么Cas总是一直盯着他。只不过那会儿Cas没意识到这其实不太合适。  
  
“Dean？”恰在这时Sam过来找他，正撞见他盯着Cas傻笑个不停。他已经不怎么介意了，甚至都没有为此别开脸。  
  
“多久了，Sam？”他问。  
  
“……什么？”Sam迷惑地回道。  
  
“Cas是多久以前……”他的声音小下去，一只手来回晃动示意着他自己和Cas。  
  
“啊，”Sam明白了，“那个吧，有次我问过Cas，”Sam停下来，小心地吸了口气，“他说Hester说得对，他第一次把手放在你身上的时候就迷失了。”  
  
Dean点点头，脸上的笑容消下去了一点儿。Hester并非出于善意。当时的Castiel是如此衰弱，那些话直击Dean的内心，切开了他已经在拼命掩饰罪恶感的皮肉。  
  
不过现在，考虑到他们最后的结局，这些看起来都是值得的。  
  
也许想到这Dean脸上的傻笑又变得丰满起来，因为Sam终于抓住了他的后衣领，用力地把他从窗前拽开。  
  
“好吧，得了。连我都看不下去了。”Sam声明道。  
  
“什么？Sam！你在干什么？放开我！”Dean抗议，在他那大脚怪兄弟身后胡乱甩动着四肢。Sam打开后门探出头。  
  
“Cas，我们去一趟五金店！马上回来！”他喊道。  
  
“好的！”Cas简短地抬头挥了挥手。Sam关上身后的门，拽着Dean穿过走廊。  
  
“Cas不能一起去吗？”Dean可怜兮兮地抱怨。  
  
“不行！”Sam吼道。  
  
“但是……我们不可以就这么把他留在这，对不对？”Dean的声音近乎幽咽。  
  
“我们当然可以，Dean。不管怎样卡车里也没地方了。”  
  
“……好吧。”Dean气呼呼地说，接着几乎生气地撅起嘴。  
  
Sam翻了个白眼。“他哪也不会去，Dean。你回来的时候他还会在这的。”  
  
Dean花了一秒钟来接受他的话，然后又像个傻蛋一样笑起来。“他会的，不是么？”他喃喃道，意识到这点让他有点 无法自拔。  
  
Sam无力地呻吟。  
  
  
所谓的五金店是附近的一间家庭自营小商铺。这是一个小镇子，因此他们无法享有大型住宅和花园的专项利益，不过Dean马上就喜欢上了这个小地方。他一眼就看出这家店的配备十分齐全，尽管有点老旧，但带着那种家庭经营事业所特有的安逸。多少让他想起Roadhouse，不过更为体面。窗户上甚至还装了El Sol啤酒的霓虹灯注，就像大多数酒吧那样。而且他们显然跟店家有些交情，因为Sam把车直接开进了商店后面的停车区而没有从前门进去。  
  
Dean没有花太多时间来猜出那到底是怎样的交情。柜台后的女人年龄与Sam相仿，身高上接近Dean——一个介于邻家女孩和Jess那样的亚马逊美人之间的姑娘，不过五官更加深邃，身形也多出几分干练。她正礼貌地微笑着跟柜台对面的人说话，一看到他们，她脸上的笑容立马明亮了几百万倍。  
  
“嗨Sam！”她挥挥手，“嗨Dean！”她补充道，简短地对他笑了笑，视线又聚集到Sam身上。  
  
“嗨Brenda，”Sam回应，脸上扬起一个小小的傻瓜式笑容。Dean暗自发笑，他知道那个表情意味着什么。  
  
“房屋翻修得怎么样了？”Brenda轻快地问，从柜台后走出来，Dean不得不压下一声欣喜的口哨，因为乖乖，那身材真犯规。她的牛仔裤并不紧，但所有人仍然能看出那两条腿有多长。而Sam，这个大姑娘，必然对此毫无抵抗力。这可能都不是他第一次见到这双腿，他却惊异地说不出话来。  
  
“我们在添置一间楼下的卧室。”Dean回答，填补了沉默。现在他不禁有些怀疑Sam想要独立房间的真正动机。  
  
“那我猜你们需要的会比你们之前订的还要多。”她说着又看回Sam。  
  
“呃……对，我猜是的。”Dean再次回答，Sam则依然没有回过神来。Dean哼了一声。他还以为自己的小弟弟现在会比这个样子有经验得多呢。“嗯，我们之前订了什么，Brenda？”Dean问道，翻阅着日记本的后几页找寻相关信息。  
  
Brenda对他皱起眉。“呃……我错过了什么事吗，伙计们？”她问，视线在他和Sam之间犹疑地巡视。Dean不知道该如何回应。她显然已经对他熟悉到能发现有什么不对劲了，而与此同时他还没有对她熟悉到能判断出自己应该怎样回答那个问题。  
  
“抱歉，Bren。Dean又失忆了。这次很严重。”Sam终于吐出这句话，为他解了围。  
  
“噢。”Brenda回道，脸上浮起一个混合了关心和同情的表情，对Sam话里的意思显然无需再告知更多。Dean不自在地动了动。她可能认识他，但她对他而言本质上还只是个陌生人，他不确定自己能否安心接纳她的歉意。  
  
“是啊，抱歉，”他耸耸肩，“不过别把这事想得太私人，你知道我永远不会自愿忘记一张像你这么漂亮的脸蛋，对不对？”他眨了下眼，嬉笑地说。  
  
“Dean。”Sam气急败坏地红了脸。Brenda脸上的关切迅速变成了恼火。  
  
“没事，Sam。也许我该提醒Dean他们当初在军队里是怎么教导我们对付不会说话的家伙的。”她绷着脸说，给了Dean一个指示性的眼色。  
  
“噢——脾气真暴躁。”Dean回以挑衅的笑容，“我喜欢这人，Sam。她是个管家婆。”  
  
“Dean！”Sam又嚎了一声。Brenda只是养起头大笑起来。  
  
“看到你还跟以前一样迷人真好。”她咧开嘴。  
  
“嘛，”Dean耸耸肩，“我天生如此。不像这家伙，”他说着竖起一只大拇指指向Sam的方向。“我教了他我知道的一切但看来他还是没开窍。”Dean翻了个白眼。Brenda又笑起来，Sam无可奈何地叹息，Dean不禁给了她一个大大的微笑。他喜欢这姑娘。  
  
那之后Sam放开了一点，至少在他们盘点新订单的时候表现得像个正常人了。接着他们又从后头出去，装载那些已经为他们进了货的木材。如果只有他们两人这用不了多长时间，不过他注意到Sam动作很慢，边工作边和Brenda聊着天，于是Dean也慢慢来。  
  
“那么，Brenda，”Dean在谈话的间隙插嘴道，“你在部队里待了多久？”  
  
“刚好完成服役期。”Brenda回答。Dean点点头。“我本来想待得更久一点，但是爸爸病了，我得回家照顾他。”她解释道。他不用问就猜到了结局。他知道失亲之痛的表情是什么样子。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他说。Brenda回以一个浅浅的微笑，Dean看出她心里的创伤依然有些生疼。也许该换个话题了。  
  
“那你有打算回去吗？”他问。这个问题有道理。完全意义上的。毕竟他们刚才就在谈论这事。因此如果之后Sam为他代自己钓鱼的事叨逼起来他就有了一个完美的借口。  
  
“没有。”Brenda回答，“不管怎样那时候我都打算走了。我一直想要在什么地方定居下来养几个孩子。”她解释道，Dean没有错过她说这话时向Sam瞄了一眼的样子。他了然地对她笑了笑。而看到他的反应她眼睛都没眨，脸也没红，只是翻翻白眼给了他手臂一巴掌。  
  
“嗷！”Dean吃惊地低声笑起来，揉着自己的手臂。好吧，他真的很喜欢这姑娘。  
  
“哦，等一下！我想起来了！”Brenda突然叫道，猛地跑回店里。她又走出来的时候手里拿着一张折起来的纸。“那是Cas要的食谱，”她说着递给他，“这是祖传秘方，所以告诉他要严加保密，行么？”Brenda眨了下眼。  
  
Dean在看到那是什么的食谱的时候下巴掉了下去。  
  
派。  
  
漂亮、传统、家庭制作的，苹果派。  
  
哦，妈的。Dean石化了。Cas想要给他做派。而且那真是太……他妈赞了。Dean被这情绪所淹没，他不知道该说些什么。  
  
“喔——看看你！”Brenda惊异道，“你什么都不记得，但无论如何你都彻头彻尾地坠入情网了，不是吗？”她咧嘴笑道，向前倾过身在他脸颊上亲了一口，而Dean甚至都还想不出一句精妙的话来反击。  
  
“呃，伙计们？我是不是错过了什么？”Sam在这时又回到谈话里。理所当然。  
  
“什么都没有。”Brenda对他爽朗地笑笑。“不过我想Dean现在可能怀念起他的男朋友了，对不对甜甜派？”她眨了眨眼，把“派”这个字咬得很重，搞得Dean又是一阵脸红。  
  
“Dean？”Sam好笑地挑起一边的眉。  
  
“我想我们该走了。”他没好气地说，向卡车走去。  
  
  
他们一回到家Dean就径直走向房子后面，Cas还趴在那，两手深陷在园艺里。他艰难地走过草地，他有一大堆话想说，它们在他胸膛里不断膨胀直到他感觉自己鼓鼓囊囊地漂浮起来，而他能做的一切就只是在把食谱递给Cas的同时对着他微笑。  
  
“给。”他轻声说。  
  
Castiel摘下一只泥泞的手套去拿那张纸，当他看清那上面的是什么，他抬头看向Dean然后笑了。  
  
“谢谢你，Dean。”Castiel回道。Dean无言地点点头，慌忙转身离开，走时脸上笑容不变，还差点儿一个踉跄摔倒在植物上。他知道自己如果再待久一点他会直接跪进泥地里，和Castiel一起，直到他们都心满意足地被尘土沾满全身之前都不会再站起来。但他已经听到他弟弟的声音在叽叽歪歪地喊他去卡车那卸货。  
  
直到他们搬完木材，Dean才终于想起来自己其实不是这条船上唯一一个“完全坠入情网的小甜心”，他觉得是时候反击了。  
  
“那么，”Dean开口，努力装作若无其事，“Brenda。”他用余光瞄向他弟弟。他甚至都用不着挑眉或使什么暗示性的眼神就让Sam的耳尖红了起来。  
  
“你甚至都还没约她出去过，对不对？”他这话与其说询问更像是在陈述，而通过Sam脸上的表情，他知道自己说中了。  
  
“闭嘴，Dean。”Sam顶嘴道。Dean偷笑。  
  
那之后整修房屋的工作几乎都失败了。不仅是因为Dean依然心不在焉地想着Cas，而且每次他一想到Cas和派，他还会想起Brenda，以及所有他能拿来戏弄他的小弟弟的新材料。结果现在他不再像个傻蛋那样笑着了，他在骚扰他弟弟，而没有在工作。  
  
这也让Dean想起他们小时候，Sam刚开始喜欢上姑娘——那些他花在取笑他弟弟上的时间。有一次甚至还把他弄哭了。啊，美好的旧时光。  
  
Dean把这项活动延续到了晚饭，甚至还把Sam从小到大某几段尴尬的感情经历老调重弹了一遍。每回他看到一个姑娘，不是直接变成一个白痴就是说点不怎么合适的话，比如那次在餐厅里头，他走向Lindsey Harrison然后说：“嘿，我喜欢你的笑容。”  
  
Sam试图以Dean高中时的某次因为喝得太醉全吐在了他正在拍拖的姑娘身上作为反击。但结果那只是给了Dean一个脱下她衬衫的借口，由此他认为这轮自己赢了。  
  
Cas机智地置身度外，单单地看他们你来我往争执不休，脸上带着一丝愉快的笑意。等后来Sam几乎是遁到了图书馆的安全区，Dean觉得复仇已经达成。  
  
Sam一离开，Dean就收回了自己的报酬，他把Cas向后背靠厨房的流理台压住，笑容促狭地捡起他们早上未尽的事情，缓慢而又窒息地吻他。  
  
“你兄弟回来怎么办？”Castiel在Dean轻咬他耳垂的时候喃喃道。  
  
“他不会的。相信我。”Dean回答，抓住Cas的大腿把他举起来放到流理台上。Cas可能就是在这个台子上给他做的派。这想法让他对着Cas的脖子低吼起来。  
  
“但是，”Cas上气不接下气地抗议，与此同时他两腿还紧紧环绕着Dean的腰，“他还好吗？”  
  
“他会没事的，Cas。”Dean摸索着Cas的皮肤，贴到他身上。Cas向后退开，怀疑地对他皱起眉。  
  
“你确定？他看起来对这个女人用情很深。”Cas忧虑地说。“而Sam非常接受我。”他补充道，咬着嘴唇。  
  
Dean盯着Cas担忧的脸色看了一秒钟，接着低下头叹了一口气。他知道Cas是对的。这不是什么校园小男生的爱慕情节。Sam是一个成熟的男人。Dean已经很长一段时间没看到自己的弟弟对着一个女人完全说不出话来了，因此这个Brenda是一个大事情。  
  
这事认真起来看，Sam为什么会想要Dean和她“见个面”，而且是在Sam明知Dean很有可能为此无情地取笑他的时候?  
  
“也许我该去看看。”Cas说，“Sam对我的一大堆问题一直很有耐心而且总是耗费时间来向我解释。如果我试着跟他谈谈他也许会更乐于接受。”  
  
“不，我去。”Dean挫败地说，从Castiel的四肢里脱出来。Cas滑下流理台，Dean走向冰箱，拿出两瓶啤酒。  
  
“不过我跟你的事还没完。”Dean承诺道，一只手里的酒瓶子指向Castiel。Castiel红了脸，在他离开的时候给了他一个小小的开心的微笑。  
  
  
不过Dean没有实质意义上地道歉。他只是把其中一瓶酒放在Sam旁边，同时在桌对面的椅子上坐下，摆起一张严肃的脸，接着在无声的共识中，他们交谈起来。  
  
“所以你到底怎么跟她说了我的……大脑问题？”Dean问。  
  
“狩猎意外。”Sam回答，靠到椅子上喝了一口。Dean噗呲笑了一声。他向后靠在自己的椅子上，也喝了一点啤酒，小心思索着接下来的措辞。  
  
“你觉得有一天她能接受真相吗？”他问。这不是什么他曾经认为自己会不得不跟他兄弟谈及的问题。过去他们只是自己干自己的，并不告诉任何人。见鬼，Dean是通过很艰难的方式吸取的这个教训。和Cassie。还有Lisa。  
  
不过虽然风险依然存在，现在事情看起来不太一样了。他们多少已经安定下来。而即便Dean知道那是Sam一直想要的，情况依然不算完满。Sam照顾了他，还有Cas。他应该拥有属于自己的另一半。  
  
“我觉得她会的。”Sam点点头。“你认为呢？”他兄弟问道，Dean能看出他弟弟眼里的紧张，某种想要得到他肯定的迫切。那很荒谬，因为如果这事没有摆到明面上来Dean原本是不会问的。他还只见了那姑娘一次，而他已经有点儿爱上她了。她聪明、开朗，同时又很坚强，而且她似乎非常长于容忍他的破事并以此回敬他，轻松又有趣。她和Sammy在一起会很合适，而且显然她对他弟弟的感情就跟他弟弟对她的感情一样深。要让他的大脑接收这事依然有些怪异，不过既然他们多少已经安定下来，Dean不会介意再跟她多多相处。  
  
“是的，Sammy，”Dean回答说，”如果那是你想要的。”他给了Sam一个真诚的微笑，啤酒的瓶尖朝他兄弟的方向倾斜。Sam回敬，但没有喝，把自己的啤酒搁在桌子上若有所思地盯着它。  
  
“我想要你和Cas拥有的东西。”他轻轻地说。  
  
Dean对他弟弟眨眨眼，僵住了。他不知道对此该说点什么。他从来不觉得自己的恋爱关系会成为让弟弟羡慕的理想对象。而Sam，上帝保佑，甚至没有借此机会取笑他。他只是换了个话题，不停地说话直到Dean又被拉回舒适的交谈里。虽然Dean绝不会真的忘了它。  
  
等Dean走上楼梯的时候，Cas已经蜷缩在他们的床上睡熟了。也许Dean喝得太多了一点，他并没有叫醒Cas来继续他们之前中断的事，他发现自己只是站在那儿，在房门口，又一次盯着他看。接着，如同被吸引一般，Dean爬到他身后的被子下面，用自己环抱住Cas温热的身体，跟他一起进入梦乡。  
  
  
黑暗包围。到处都是一片漆黑。黑灰色的暗影，拉扯刮擦。他奔跑，穿过树群，奔跑，逃离愤怒的光斑，那些透过黑暗的闪耀。眼睛，赤红而愤怒地，追逐着他。  
  
“Cas？”  
  
他回到了炼狱。在树丛间飞奔。为自己的生命飞奔。  
  
“Cas！”  
  
“Dean！”  
  
“Cas！”  
  
“醒来，Dean！”  
  
Dean猛地惊醒，脉搏在耳边砰砰直跳，艰难地呼吸。有那么一秒钟他不知道自己在哪儿，直到他在台灯的光线中看见Cas的脸悬在自己上方。  
  
“Dean，你还好吗？”  
  
“……Cas？”Dean嘶哑地说，喉咙里干巴巴的。  
  
“给。”Cas递过来一杯水，他感激地大口喝下。  
  
“谢谢。”Dean把玻璃杯递回去。他倒回枕头上，呼了一口气，努力在迷失感消散的同时找回呼吸，努力提醒自己他现在在哪儿。Cas俯下身子，拂开黏在他太阳穴上的头发，轻轻地抚慰他。这帮了大忙。他盯着Cas的脸看得越久，就越是放松，慢慢地也就越能感受到身侧Cas身体温暖的重量，感受到床单的柔软，在他们的床上，在他们的家里。  
  
“你梦到了什么？”等Dean的脉搏回归正常，Cas终于问道。  
  
“炼狱。”Dean回答。这感觉挺不错，他只用说出那个词Cas就会理解，因为Cas当时也在那。事实上，这整个噩梦后的拥抱感觉上也挺不错，不过他可能不会马上向什么人承认。通常每当他像这样从一个梦中醒来，他会下床走一会儿。也许喝点酒，如果摆脱它要花上太长时间的话。甚至在他和Lisa在一起的那段时间里他都从没做过这种事，因为他不想用不必要的事情打扰她。本来他就已经是个大麻烦了。  
  
但Cas明白。Cas曾跟他在一块，在炼狱，在地狱。他见过所有那些让Dean依然噩梦连连的无法言说的可怕场景。他直视过Dean的灵魂。  
  
Cas把头枕在Dean的胸膛上，把他抱得更紧。“我过去常为你这么做，你知道。当我还是个天使的时候。”他喃喃道，“你不想让我看到你的梦境，所以我常常在你睡觉的时候待在你旁边。监视你的要害器官是掌握你睡梦状态变化的最佳方式。”  
  
“你……什么？”Dean语无伦次地说。  
  
“我会让你醒来，如果我怀疑你陷入噩梦中。但我不总是让你看到我，因为显而易见的原因。虽然我还是不理解为什么这很吓人。”Cas鼓着气说。  
  
“Cas……”Dean低声道，转过来低头看向他，一时说不出话。现在听到这些，在这个时刻，感觉上远远不是吓人，他在想自己到底为什么要发牢骚。  
  
“现在这是我能做的最后一件事，Dean。既然现在我只是个……风衣宝宝。”Cas咕哝着，发出一声自我厌恶的轻笑。“我甚至都没有风衣了。”他悲伤地说，垂下眼。  
  
“嘿。”Dean轻轻晃了下Cas。“你知道我以前这么叫你的时候不是真的这个意思，对不对？”他问。Cas什么都没说，依然没有对上Dean的视线。“我当时只是……为你又回到天堂变成了一个大混蛋天使在生气，你知道吗？我是说，我一直知道你可能会那样，在整个天启事件结束以后……但这感觉仍然糟透了，”Dean轻声说。“尤其是在一切都那么沉寂下来以后。”他补充的话语甚至变得更柔和了一点，努力不过分地去想Sam不在的那一年。  
  
“我很抱歉，Dean。”Cas低声说，终于抬起头迎上Dean的视线，“我会留下来的，如果你开口的话。”  
  
“是啊，现在我知道了。”Dean喃喃道。  
  
Cas把头靠在Dean胸膛上，Dean用双臂环住他，在这亲近中寻找慰藉。他渐渐入睡前记得的最后一件事是Cas把一只手搭在他左肩，就贴在多年前Cas给他烙下的印记上，同时想着自己为什么对此傻逼了那么久。  
  
-tbc-


	5. 最美一夜（第一部分）

他在清醒与沉睡间游离，皮肤沐浴在从窗帘穿透进来的和顺晨光中。被单下面，他的身体被一具熟悉的温暖所覆盖，而他是如此、如此的舒适。那么温暖。那么轻松。他一点都不想动弹。但他觉醒的身体却有自己的自觉，叹息着从睡眠的缠绕中伸展出去，向身下陷入得更深了一点。他的身体依然挪动着，缓慢地，旋转，摩擦……他是那么硬。  
  
Dean呻吟起来，半梦半醒，向身下挤压磨蹭，嘴唇本能地寻求着肌肤的触碰。这感觉如此美妙。他抓住自己能够到的随便什么东西，把自己拉近，缠上去，轻易地卡进合适的位置，下身依然向前推动着，缓慢而稳定。他的嘴唇在一大片裸露的皮肤上游走，在摩擦得到反馈的同时喉咙里发出愉悦的轻哼。他慢慢转醒过来，缓慢地恢复意识，他的嘴唇找到了地方，每一下的接触都契合完美。他在吻里发出哼声，两眼慢慢睁开只见一线蓝色，那双眼睛的眼皮是如此沉重它们肯定也还睡着。  
  
Castiel。在他身下，凌乱又顺从，无意识地寻求着他的触摸，如同Dean寻求着他的一般自然而然。  
  
即使Dean现在已经足够清醒地意识到发生了什么，这感觉依然像是在做梦。这太美妙、太完美了。太接近于过去每一次他从睡梦中醒来幻想着Castiel缠绕在自己身上的样子。  
  
Dean移动臀部，只挪了一点点，让自己正对着Castiel，更有目的性地顶上去，他的欲望在膨胀。Castiel呻吟一声，把他抓得更紧，头落回枕头上脖子向后拱了起来。Dean用嘴占领了那片弧状的皮肤，极温柔地咬噬。Castiel喘息，双眼颤动着睁开。他的视线看到Dean，依然昏昏沉沉的，但足够他明白Dean在这儿，在他上方，压着他。又是一声呻吟，实际更像一声叹息，随后是臀部向上耸动来迎合Dean的。身体的需求接管了被睡眠削弱的意志，惟有事实残留。  
  
“Dean。”Castiel低吟，把他拉近，两人节奏加快。现在再停下来脱衣服或加进手还是别的什么东西都太迟了。他们能做的所有就只是尽其所能地向彼此贴近，持续着，让天性和欲望把他们带走。  
  
“Cas！”Dean喘着气。他已经呻吟起来，随着每一下推进发出无法遏制的哼声。那么近了。他听到Castiel在自己耳边呜咽，感受到Cas的身体在自己手臂里绷紧，以及震颤的释放。接着Dean也射了出来，呼喊着，高潮剧烈得整张床都随之摇晃。  
  
Dean翻到一边，两腿还跟Castiel的勾在一起，裤子又湿又黏，在几天以来积累的焦躁释放过后死沉死沉的。几年以来，他脑海深处的声音提醒他，让他吃了一惊。见鬼，这过程中的大部分他都是迷迷糊糊过去的。不过即便缺乏技巧性，他是真的、真的很需要这个。到现在甚至都算不清他有多需要了。他甚至都不知道自己为什么要回避它，在过去的两天里，他本可以在任何时候干这事。  
  
Dean发出一声轻笑，笑着看向Castiel。Cas正仰面朝上盯着天花板，似乎有点发懵。Dean没法怪他。那种叫人起床的方式实在太不像样了。伸出手，他托住Castiel的脸，拇指温柔地抚过Cas的皮肤。Castiel的双眼因这触碰转向他，回应Dean的微笑，他的嘴角也扬了起来。  
  
Dean向前俯身，在那小小的弧度上轻轻印下一个吻。“早上好。”他呢喃道，拇指依然抚摸着Castiel的脸颊。  
  
Castiel轻声笑了一下，脸上笑容加深。“早上好。“他回答，手抬起来覆上Dean的，轻轻捏了捏。Dean的表情在Cas用鼻子摩挲他的掌心，合上双眼发出满足的哼声的时候变得愈加温柔。  
  
他不知道自己躺在这儿干盯着Castiel看了多久，直到他意识到Cas又睡着了。伴着又一声轻笑，Dean小心地把自己从Castiel绵软的四肢里脱出来，他得去洗个澡。  
  
  
Dean从浴室里出来的时候Cas依然睡着，于是他安静地穿上衣服，动作很慢以便欣赏眼前的景象。这个点的阳光透过窗帘倾泻进来，沐浴着Castiel，不过似乎并没有打扰到他。它给Castiel的皮肤上了一层优雅的柔光。或者那只是高潮后的容光焕发，Dean不确定，但他绝对肯定Castiel脸上那个浅浅的微笑是自己造成的。  
  
他还从来没见哪个人在睡梦中像那样笑过。  
  
而阳光笼罩在他身上的样子……那让Dean想起自己床上的到底是什么，想起Castiel失去了什么，以及他选择了什么来替代它。  
  
Dean一只手拂过Cas摊在床上的乱发，微笑着看Castiel朝那抚摸无意识地磨蹭。Dean怜爱地叹息，在自己忍不住爬回床上前把手拿开，轻轻合上身后的门，离开了房间。  
  
走进厨房的时候迎接他的是一个非常熟悉的婊子脸。“我有没有说过你们很吵？这就是为什么我需要一间楼下的屋子”的那种，过去几天里他对此已经习以为常。Dean哼了一声。  
  
“不好意思，伙计。”他咧嘴笑起来，脸上毫无歉意。Sam翻了个白眼。  
  
“没关系，Dean，”Sam给了他一个嘲讽的笑容，“我猜我很高兴事情又回归正常了。”  
  
Dean皱起眉，在自己的椅子里不安地蠕动着，“呃……事实上……”  
  
“什么？”Sam的视线变得锐利，他的眉毛关切地蹙了起来。  
  
“它们没有，回归正常。”Dean回答，“我还是想不起任何事。”  
  
“哦，”Sam皱眉，既吃惊又失望，“Cas知道吗？”  
  
“不，我觉得没有。”Dean摇摇头。  
  
“你最好小心点，Dean。”Sam叹了口气，像个并不认同但做出妥协的家长。  
  
“是的，我知道。”Dean回答，“不过Sam。这只是……”他的声音小下去，一时找不到合适的话。就这样了？情非得已？太棒了？这只是……  
  
_哇塞。_  
  
Dean的脸上情不自禁地漫开一个蠢兮兮的笑容。  
  
“情欲。”Sam哼了一声。  
  
  
Dean没有花太长时间来作出决定。在Cas下楼之前，Dean又看了一眼他的日记，而他在那上面看到的证实了他曾对跟Cas一起睡觉会是什么感觉所做出的猜想。只是短短一句话，但它表达了Dean想要了解的一切。  
  
_“我这辈子最棒的一晚上。”_  
  
Dean知道自己不会轻率地就作出那种声明。  
  
而且他发现这句子在书页里出现了不止一次。  
  
一开始他感觉有点轻飘飘的，好像他真的刚刚经历过自己一辈子以来最美好的一个夜晚，特别是这会儿他还能感受到早上事后的余韵。但等这事真的开始进入他脑子里了，他又开始担心起来。  
  
无法掌握更多细节，他有可能做错或者说错什么的风险就依然存在，然后Cas会发现他又遭受了一段记忆缺失。不仅因为内疚感实在让人沮丧，他也不想让Cas拥有比自己已经带给他的还要多的烦恼了。在Cas为他做了所有这些事以后不行。  
  
比那更重要的是，跟一个更有经验的伴侣在一起的事实依然压迫着他。那是他真心想要取悦的人。  
  
_放轻松，Dean。_  
  
他为自己的含糊其辞咒骂起来，愤怒地翻动书页找寻更多。但接着他意识到自己不会想让任何能拿到这本日记的人读到他性生活的私密部分，尤其是Sam。他也肯定Cas对此不会太高兴。因此他的记录理应保持简洁。  
  
然而在这处境下他心里的一部分依然高声叫嚷着，他的一大部分对此比过去任何时候都更为渴求。早上他们在床上睡意朦胧的摸索给了他一点自信，让他相信他和Cas之间的事情会一帆风顺。甚至会很美妙。他已经不再害怕了。  
  
“Sam？”  
  
“在，Dean。”Sam有点恼怒地回答。可能因为Dean就这么站在那儿，盯着那面他打算拆毁的屏障已经快一个小时了。  
  
“也许你今晚该约Brenda出去。请她吃晚饭或别的什么。”Dean提议道。  
  
“什么？”Sam叫了起来。“不！为什么是今天？”他的声音里有一丝惊慌。“我们今天在房子上有一大堆工作要做。”他毫无说服力地提示道。Dean抬起一边的眉。  
  
“明天房子还会在这的，Sam。”他说。  
  
“但……我还要做调查……”Sam语无伦次地说。  
  
“Sam，”Dean尖锐地插嘴，“我在告诉你一些事。”  
  
“……哈？”Sam的脸迷惑地皱了起来。Dean一只手用力地搭在弟弟肩膀上把他的注意力全拽过来。  
  
“你今晚要在外头过。”他说，看着他弟弟的眼睛，指望Sam能明白自己在暗示什么。  
  
“噢！”Sam的眼睛了然地瞪大了。接着他弟弟露出一个反感的表情。“噢。”  
  
“对。”Dean咧嘴笑着点点头，看着他的眼神有点儿含情脉脉。但Sam没有像Dean预期的那样翻白眼，而是换上了一个严肃的表情。  
  
“你确定你准备好了？”他的兄弟这么问。Dean暧昧的眼神消了下去。  
  
“听着，我估摸到了这个时候，把它往后拖得更久只会引人怀疑，所以我做了得完蛋，不做也得完蛋。”Dean耸耸肩，“而且我也不想把这事推得更迟了。”  
  
“Dean。”Sam又给了他一个“你这色鬼”式的婊子脸，满脸不以为然。  
  
“等等，等等，小弟弟，不是你想的那样。我今早已经有过一回了，记得不？”Dean马上安抚他。“只是……只是我今晚想有点私人空间，就这样。”他解释道。  
  
一个缓慢的笑容在Sam脸上咧开。“你希望今晚意义非凡。”他说。  
  
Dean尴尬地红了脸。“行了，把少女心收起来。约你未来的老婆去，否则我就帮你约她。”他威胁道。Sam立刻害怕地瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“Dean，我不能……真的……我不知道我有没有准备好。”Sam磕磕巴巴地说。  
  
“听着Sam，”Dean说，“和这姑娘开始你想要的相处模式的唯一方式就是……就是你去问她。”  
  
Dean自我反感地笑了笑。他几乎都没法相信自己说的话。他不知道自己为什么不在几年前就这么做，不知道自己为什么花了这么久才想明白。  
  
“别等，Sam。”他喃喃道，“如果那是你想要的，不要等。”  
  
Sam的恐惧消散，被领悟的神色所取代，他点点头，“好的，Dean。我明白了，谢谢。”  
  
  
作为一个名副其实的大姑娘，Sam在自己的外貌上折腾了老半天。他花了整整一个小时来决定用哪件格子衫搭配哪条牛仔裤，然后等他终于满意点儿了，他又花了另外一整个小时来搞自己的头发。Dean在想如果一切顺利他能不能跟Brenda串通起来让Sam把它剪掉。  
  
“所以你们两个疯小孩今晚要去哪？”Dean靠在门框上问。Cas站在他身旁的走廊，从另一侧望向门内。  
  
“哦，她说她已经有一段时间没好好吃过千层面了，所以我想带她去街角那家意大利小餐馆。”Sam回答，眼睛并没从镜子上挪开，手指梳理着头发。  
  
“放弃兔子粮吃点她喜欢的东西？不错。”Dean和Cas互相赞同地点点头。  
  
“是啊。明智的选择，Sam。”Castiel插嘴。  
  
“别忘了跟她说她看起来有多美。”Dean笑着说。  
  
“也别忘了帮她拉椅子。我曾听说好的餐桌礼仪能留下好的印象。”Castiel补充道，Dean禁不住对此暗自发笑。  
  
“伙计们！这不是我第一次约会，你们要知道。”Sam恼火地说，“而且如果餐桌礼仪真表明了什么的话你现在还能站在Dean身边可就解释不通了，Cas。”  
  
“喂！”Dean在门口抗议。  
  
“你说得对，Sam。”Castiel回应。  
  
“喂！”Dean又叫了一声，转头义愤填膺地瞪着Cas。  
  
Castiel只是对他咧嘴笑，蓝眼睛里狡黠又充满柔情。他瞬间泄了气，想起来他们原本为什么会在这儿。他向Cas的那一侧门框靠过去，一只手滑上Castiel的腰直到手指摸到他衬衫下面的皮肤。  
  
“我等不及要跟你单独在一块儿了。”Dean在他耳边低吟，Castiel靠着他一阵发颤。  
  
“呃……伙计们？这次你们能不能等我出门了再说？”Sam突然插嘴，努力想从他们身边通过。Castiel红着脸尴尬地往后退开。  
  
“当然，Sam。祝你好运。”Castiel慌忙地说，然后向走廊的那头逃过去。Dean看着他离开，忍不住色眯眯地盯着他的臀部。他傻笑着转向自己的弟弟。  
  
“你带了避孕套吗？”  
  
“Dean！”  
  
“嘿，事先准备总比事后遗憾来得强，对不对？你永远不知道会发生什么事。”他耸耸肩，得意地笑，“只不过以防万一这不会，你知道，发生……”Dean把声音压低说，“你干嘛不带她来一次美好浪漫的散步或别的什么。一次美好，漫长，罗曼蒂克的散步，你明白我什么意思的话。”Dean拍了拍Sam的背，盯着走廊尽头Cas消失的地方。  
  
“又来了，呕。”Sam摆了个鬼脸。“不过是的，我有你为我撑腰呢兄弟。”他笑起来。  
  
  
Sam终于离开，Cas则窝在图书馆里做调查，Dean可以开工了。不过首先他检查了一下卧室的常备物品，因为到了关键部分却找不到他们需要的东西可是非常糟心的一件事。尤其是在他已经为此戏弄过Sam以后。等准备完毕，Dean开始了另一项更艰巨的搜查。  
  
他知道他们是机灵且时刻备战的猎人，因此这房子里的什么地方一定会有蜡烛。问题是在哪。楼下的壁橱可能性最大，然而除了大衣和鞋子Dean只找到另外一个武器藏匿点。不过知道总比没有强。他还在里面发现了几条老式军用毛毯，其中一条看起来挺像样，Dean决定拿它来当桌布。Dean把它带到厨房，继续寻找蜡烛。  
  
结果是，Dean忘了他们已经成了开始尝试过起家庭生活的半退休猎人，所以他终于找到的蜡烛在他起初就该想到的地方，厨房的抽屉。他在乡下生活的那段时间里拜访过的每一间厨房都为某些情况备有蜡烛，像这些。他早该明白的。  
  
不过，嘿，他有桌布了。  
  
而既然现在已经有了用来营造氛围的东西，Dean开始干正事。他有两块从早上就开始除霜的牛排，在他刚决定好要做什么的时候拿出来的。现在它们已经解冻，他把它们放进卤汁中泡起来，同时准备了一些土豆。这是他从乡下生活里学到的许多事中的另一件，但今晚他带有目的性。跟Dean给Cas做他最爱的汉堡和炸薯条有点类似，不过更为经典，他希望Cas会喜欢。  
  
但他可不会在冰箱里有一轮棒极了的啤酒的时候再开一瓶葡萄酒，那是他的限度。  
  
等他终于把牛排摆上灶，香味在房子里蔓延，Dean在这味道把Cas 从图书馆里引出来之前着手布置厨房。他们没有饭厅，可能因为那在Bobby生前没什么用，不过Dean用一条毯子做的桌布和一把精心摆放好的蜡烛把他们的厨房成功升级成了一间温情的家庭小餐厅。完工的时候连他都十分佩服自己。  
  
“Dean？”Cas终于走进屋，两眼瞪得大大的。  
  
“嗨，Cas！”Cas的声音让Dean吓了一跳，他突然变得紧张。  
  
“这是怎么了？”Castiel好奇地对屋里皱眉。  
  
“晚餐！”Dean笑着冲到桌边拉开椅子，“来，坐。”  
  
Castiel吃惊地对他眨了会儿眼睛，接着慢慢挪过去坐下，“谢谢你。”  
  
“来瓶啤酒？”Dean问。  
  
“好的，谢谢。”Cas回答。Dean从冰箱里给他们两人各拿了一瓶。  
  
“给。牛排马上就好。”他说着走回灶台。通过眼角的余光，他能瞄见Cas正环顾四周，打量这屋子，接着眼睛又回到Dean身上凝视着他。Dean边搞定牛排边看回去，迎上他的视线笑了起来。Cas羞涩地回以微笑。  
  
“我得坦白，你说你等不及要和我独处的时候我想到的可不是这个。”Cas说。  
  
“我们有的是时间。”Dean许诺道，即使在昏暗的光线中他依然没有错过Castiel眼里一闪而过的火热。他想到自己为他们之后所计划的，感到一股与之相应的热流汇聚在腹部，紧张和期待在他胃里跃动起来。终于他不得不别开脸，以免自己忍不住决定跳过进食这一环节。说点什么。  
  
“首先，晚饭。”Dean把思绪抛在脑后，让自己笑着递上两盘牛排。从炉子里拿出加热的土豆，他抓起自己的那瓶啤酒，在桌子的另一头坐下来。一切完成之后他对自己钦佩得不行。但等他再次抬起头，看向Castiel的脸的时候，食物却瞬间成了他意识里最无关紧要的东西。  
  
他通常不搞什么烛光晚餐，但现在他开始明白人们为什么要这么干了。Cas在火光里的场景他过去只见过几次，全都是在毫不理想的情况下。而Cas现在的样子……Dean突然有股神经质的冲动想要把房子的电路永久性切断。或至少对他们的卧室这么干。正当他想入非非，Cas突然发出一声呜咽，让他全身上下包括已经有些觉醒的裆部都一个激灵。  
  
“这闻起来很美味。”Castiel欣然低语道。Dean试图把声音找回来，结果又一次，他能做的一切就只是克制住自己别翻过桌子然后把晚饭全抛在一边。  
  
“Dean？怎么了？”见他没有回答，Castiel皱起眉，摆出了那个经典的歪头姿势。Dean不得不清了清嗓子好让自己又能说话。  
  
“你只是……你看起来很赞，坐在蜡烛和别的东西之间。”Dean嘶哑地说。  
  
“哦。”Castiel脸上泛起红晕，他低下头，“谢谢你。”  
  
Dean不得不又清了清嗓子，然后举起啤酒瓶干杯，“祝胃口好。”【注】  
  
“好的。”Castiel笑着举起自己的瓶子。喝下一口后Dean放松了一点，熟悉的味道让他神清气爽，他拿起刀叉开始切牛排。  
  
“我在想Sam现在还顺利吗。”Dean自顾自笑起来。  
  
“我确信他表现得很好。”Castiel说。“不过不管他现在到哪了，他都错过了一块绝妙的牛排。”Castiel对他又笑了一下。  
  
Dean克制着对这赞美沾沾自喜的冲动。看来他在晚餐上做的决定是正确的，他很高兴Cas能享受这个。  
  
“是啊。”Dean脸红着说，“汉堡肉经常过头，我猜你可能会喜欢嫩一点的。”他解释道。  
  
“可惜我们没有材料。不然我真想做个派来当甜点。”Castiel说。  
  
Dean咧开一个大大的笑容。“也许下次吧。”  
  
“好。”Castiel回道。  
  
“或者不。你用不着等，Cas。你爱什么时候做就什么时候做。”Dean若无其事地耸耸肩。  
  
“我看透你了，Dean Winchester。”Castiel大笑。Dean跟他一道咯咯笑起来。  
  
之后气氛变得活跃，两人间的谈话很轻松。Castiel跟他讲了自己帮Sam做的那些无聊透顶的调查，Dean则庆幸自己没有参与其中，因为他可一点儿都不怀念书面工作。他们还谈了翻修的进度，以及Dean最近刚打算要给房子建一个后门廊。Dean没有告诉Castiel他是在看着Cas蔓草般匐在园子里的时候冒出的这个念头，他还畅想了一下如果能背坐在阴凉处、喝点啤酒或别的什么会是多么美好啊，那样他就能舒舒服服地盯着Cas想看多久就看多久。  
  
他们时不时会转回去猜测Sam在约会上表现如何，Dean拿弟弟的开销开玩笑，Cas则为此训斥他。终于，随着晚餐的进行，谈话逐渐归于平淡，沉默在两人间积累起来。但这沉默毫不空虚或是尴尬，相反它舒适又和善，Dean喜欢这样两人共度的时刻，他们只是简单地、隔着桌子、久久地注视对方。  
  
“你脸上沾了东西，那儿。”Dean在那些静默中的某一次嘟哝，他突然注意到Castiel脸颊上有一道牛肉汁。  
  
“是吗？”Cas吓了一跳，伸手去擦脸却完全搞错了地方。  
  
“不，另外一边。”Dean示意道，结果Cas又弄错了。“不，再高一点。不对，就在，这儿——”Dean放弃了，伸过手去用拇指擦掉Cas脸上的痕迹。他的手指碰到Castiel的皮肤后就没有离开，而是用手掌捧住Castiel的脸庞不动，拇指止不住地摩挲Cas的肌肤。Castiel鼻尖磨蹭着投入这触摸里，就像早晨在床上做过的那样。这让Dean轻轻笑了起来，接着他终于把手拉开。  
  
之后又是一阵长久的沉默，然后Dean突然感到Castiel的手落在自己脸颊上，手指温柔地抚摸着他。  
  
“我……”Dean发现自己有点喘不上气，“我的脸上也有东西吗？”  
  
“没有。”Castiel喃喃道。  
  
“……哦。”Dean终于回应。接着沉默继续，他们两人都只是坐在那，无声地凝视着彼此，Cas的手搭在他脸上。Dean开始想自己这么个狗娘养的蠢货到底是何德何能。他拥有了他想要的所有东西，以及所有他甚至从未想过要有的东西，就摆在他面前。这幢房子……这个他们为自己建立起来的生活……Dean不知道自己甚至能否在他埋藏于最深处的梦境中想象到这些。  
  
这已经不只是激动人心了，Dean不得不清清嗓子压下汹涌而上的情绪，同时抬手把Cas的手拉开。但他并没有拿他们这一经典的言情场面开玩笑，相反他把嘴唇印在Castiel掌心，用温柔、虔诚的亲吻爱抚那里的皮肤，这仿佛是世上最自然不过的事。  
  
“你好了吗？”Castiel轻声说。  
  
Dean抬眼再次对上Castiel的。“永远不。”他发现自己这么回答。  
  
Castiel上气不接下气地笑。  
  
“我是说晚饭。你晚饭吃好了吗？”Castiel解释道，而从Castiel双眼灼热的视线中，他明白了Cas实际上问的是什么。  
  
Dean已经完全准备好了。  
  
“是的。”  
  
  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：此处原文为Bon Appétit 法语，饭前常用祝词


	6. 最美一夜（第二部分）

盘子被留在水槽里等明天再洗。不过出于安全，他们默契地在屋里同时移动起来，吹灭蜡烛并时不时交换下眼神冲对方微笑。蜡烛一支一支的熄灭，直到最后一个，Dean把它拿上，跟着他们一起手牵手的上楼。  
  
Dean先进的屋，烛火在床上洒下金色的光辉。他不得不转过身，两手发颤，把蜡烛放在柜子上。他也许已经准备就绪，但那可没有让他感到不那么紧张。他简直希望自己晚饭的时候能多喝点酒，但现在太迟了。深吸一口气，他转过身来。  
  
Castiel就站在床边——他们的床边——黯淡的光线中看着他，Dean站在原地回望，感到胸腔里一阵发紧。就跟前一晚，他注视着Cas沉睡然后爬上床陪伴他之前所感受到的一样。是那种只有在他靠近把Castiel圈进双臂时才得以减轻的隐痛。他渴望这个那么久。  
  
他慢腾腾踱向床边，几乎把气摒了起来，迎着Castiel的视线直到两人站得如此接近令人窒息。终于他不得不别开双眼，在Castiel变得无限炙热的眼神中败下阵来。然而当他已经从Castiel视线深深的困锁里脱离，其他的一切感觉上就变得愈发强烈——Castiel身体的温度，离自己是那么近……Castiel的呼吸，擦过他衣服的布料，贴着他的胸膛，带着与他相似的轻微颤动……Castiel的手，抬起来覆在他脸颊上，温暖又慰藉的，引着他的唇向上直到他们轻柔地碰到一块，试探着接吻。  
  
Dean打开呼吸，然后急切地上前，抓住Castiel，向这吻里压得更深。Castiel吸了一口气，分开嘴唇，Dean趁机舔进去直到两人的舌头也碰在一起。  
  
噢那之后的事情是如此容易。如此容易地倒下，让Castiel躺倒在他身下的床上，过程中彼此的嘴唇没有偏离太远尽管他们的亲吻并不急切。这跟他们在沙发上的那个吻隔着好几个世界，仅仅三天以前，Dean刚失去了两年的记忆醒来而一切都感觉像做梦一样——混乱且美丽，新鲜又脆弱，带着某种无常，让Dean想要紧紧拽住它，怕它在什么时刻突然消失。现在那吻里的不顾一切已经不见了。只有缓慢燃起的火焰，两人一起，让欲望在他们对自己身份的认同里降临。  
  
这一次，Dean在双手找到Castiel衬衫下的皮肤的时候没有被推开，相反柔软的呻吟和颤抖的叹息迎接了他，Castiel把他拉近搂在双臂里。  
  
Dean在这怀抱中陷入更深，贴着Castiel的身体，这才意识到自己已经有多么性奋地顶着Castiel的胯部了。不过他不是一个人。就在意识到自己情况的同时，他感觉到Castiel回应的硬度，与他的对贴在一起。Dean发现自己耸动起臀部，只是轻柔的，小小的，本能的动作，以便确认实情并试下水。  
  
Castiel倒抽一口气，脖子拱了起来，攀住Dean，整个身体像根通电的火线那样猛地绷紧。这反应太快、太剧烈了。Dean待着不动，等Cas找回呼吸，接着在Cas脖子暴露的皮肤上印下温柔、抚慰的亲吻。他得慢慢来。那对他来说正合适，因为他想让这个更长久一点。  
  
Dean翻到一边，从Castiel身上下来，一只手依然放在他衬衫下面，托着他的后腰把他拉近。Castiel又回到他身上，两手和嘴唇一齐动作，捧着Dean的脸固定住他，这样他就能带着轻轻的呻吟舔进Dean的嘴里。  
  
Dean在吻里叹息，任Castiel摆布，屈服于Castiel嘴唇一点一点的索取直到发现自己背朝下躺倒，Castiel伏在他上方。他不确定Cas到底有没有觉察到两人位置的变换，或者他是不是打算好了要这样。他可没在抱怨。尤其不会在Cas一条腿跨过他的腰，完全骑在他身上，让两人的胯部又贴合在一起的时候。  
  
这次轮到Dean抽气了。但Cas没有给他时间来调整呼吸，两手依然捧着他的脸，托着他，从他上气不接下气的嘴唇里索吻。也许这样更好，让Cas掌握他们夜晚的节奏。技术上说现在Cas才是更富经验的那个，Dean应该信任他来引导方向。  
  
不过那可不意味着当Cas终于再次压下来，缓慢推动着让两人磨蹭在一起的时候Dean没有快慰地呻吟出声。他抓住Castiel，把两人的身体向彼此压得更近，同时臀部向上倾斜作为回应。  
  
“Dean！”Castiel战栗起来，渴求更多。  
  
Dean把嘴唇贴上Castiel喘息的脖颈，印下狂乱的亲吻，同时另一只手与之前放在Cas脊椎下部的那只手交叠，把他拉得更近。Castiel的呼吸发颤，他能感到唇下Cas喉咙的抽紧，颤动从Cas的胸膛传过来，贴着他的。缓慢地，占有意味地，他两手沿着Castiel的脊椎向上滑去，贴在Cas的肩胛骨上，好像这样能让他靠得更近一点似的。Dean得到一声渴望的呜咽作为回应，Castiel猛地攥紧了他的脸，疯狂又激烈地吻他。  
  
Dean在Cas唇间呻吟起来，被Castiel主宰他的嘴的方式不可思议地引燃，还有Cas身体开始贴着他的动作。Castiel蠕动，扭摆，颠簸地向上推动着摩擦，这攻势让Dean毫无还手之力，只能原地不动保持着之前双手索取时的姿势。  
  
有那么一秒钟Dean在想这是不是常态，Cas是不是一般都是……掌握主动权的那个。他发现自己不像原先设想的那样对此感到不满意，发现自己有一瞬间甚至挺想要这样，因为该死的。  
  
但接着他的身体开始接管，开始摸索自己的节奏。他的两手又游走起来，沿着Castiel的脊椎向下摸去。而这次它们没有在Castiel腰侧停下来。这次它们滑进了Castiel的裤子后面，捧着Castiel的臀瓣，抓住它。他按摩起掌心的皮肉，把两人的臀部又摁在一起，从Cas嘴里拽出又一声喘息。  
  
他持续耸动，引导Castiel的臀部配合自己动作，不断地制造出自己迫切需要的摩擦。在Castiel的屁股肉上揉捏拖拽的同时指尖深戳进臀缝里，摩擦过入口处。Castiel用力倒抽了一口气猛地后仰，“噢”的一声从Dean嘴唇上退开。  
  
Dean并非有意为之，不过见此反应以后他又来了一次，故意且缓慢地，而这触碰让Cas几乎在他怀中颤抖起来。  
  
所以也许Dean才是通常掌控主动权的那个。那样他也能接受。哎嘿。  
  
等这次Dean两手再滑上Castiel的脊梁，他顺手抓住了Cas衬衫的下摆，用想把它去除的力道往上扯。Cas向后退开，坐起身把它彻底脱掉，然而当他再次俯下身寻求另一个吻的时候，Dean打住了他，从Cas胸膛上看到的东西让他大吃一惊。那是一个反附身纹身，就在Cas心脏处，可以理解——但周围的一圈修饰让它看起来跟Dean和Sam共用的那个基本图案极其不同。  
  
而且，还让人感到十分熟悉。  
  
Dean坐起来，慢慢地向那个纹身伸出手去，覆盖住它。  
  
他的怀疑得到了证实。这是他的手，被描摹在Cas胸膛处的星上。他的手印，用墨水画在这儿，就像Cas把Dean从地狱里拉出来的时候留在Dean身上的印记那样。  
  
Castiel抬起一只手覆上他的，就在它贴着画在Cas心脏上的纹身的地方，当Dean抬头看进Cas的双眼，从那里看到的东西让他措手不及。Cas看着他的样子……天哪，他会做Cas想要的所有事，而且会很乐意遵照Cas的意愿。Castiel嘴唇的弧度，只有最轻微的缩小，却变得如此温柔。那是无法衡量的爱慕。以及与此同时苦乐参半的顺从。它说，“对，你。”  
  
他不知道自己是否值得这种眼神。但既然他已经得到了，他不知道自己没有它还能怎么过。随着他手心下Castiel每一次的脉动，这变得不可或缺。真的。  
  
Dean不知道自己这么干瞪了多久，锁定在那视线中，被与之带来的重量压得几乎不能呼吸。突然他再次感受到Cas嘴唇的热量，与他自己的是如此接近。他任由自己被那灼热拉过去，被那最后一点热度拉过去，直到他又一次感觉到Castiel的嘴贴上自己的。  
  
他们仿佛从头开始又来了一遍。温柔、漫长的亲吻，嘴唇简单地碰在一起无需更多，双手在对方的皮肤上游走，最小心翼翼地爱抚。直到终于Castiel两手搭在Dean肩膀上，轻轻拉扯着布料，无声地请求。Dean准许自己的衬衫被移除，并在衣物从头上滑过的时候闭上眼，等他再度睁开，他看到的第一件事物就是Castiel的纹身，正对他的脸，Castiel低头，用那种眼神凝视着他。  
  
Dean深吸一口气，在自己被压垮前合上眼睛。倾身向前，他把嘴唇贴在Cas的胸膛上，就在他知道的纹身所在的地方，用自己表达爱意的方式温柔地亲吻它。通过嘴唇他能感觉到Castiel愉悦的哼声从胸膛里沉闷地传来，Cas的手指捋过他的头发，托住他脑后，把他固定在原地。即使不这么做，Dean也不觉得自己能停下来不去亲吻他，不去用自己的嘴唇，温柔又圣洁地膜拜那些皮肤。直到又一次，事情突然变得不那么纯洁起来，他的嘴唇在Castiel胸前摇曳而过，漫长而浸渍地，一路按压吮吸直到牙齿圈住Cas一边的乳头。  
  
“Dean！”Cas喘着气说，手指紧攥进他头发里。“噢！”他在Dean拿舌头舔弄那紧致尖端的时候一阵发颤。  
  
Dean贴着Castiel的皮肤呻吟，在那点儿皮肉上又吸又咬，收获了更多的喘息和颤动。他一定是做对了什么才得到这种回应。于是他视那些为提示，让它们指引着他把Castiel一步步变成混乱颤抖的一团。  
  
没过多久Cas就几乎没法扒住他了，毫无怨言地任Dean变换他们的位置，让他在床上躺下。Castiel在背部沾到床单上的时候有一瞬间的惊讶，但等Dean的嘴唇回到他皮肤上，一路缓慢咸湿地亲吻到小腹处，他的眼睛就又颤动着阖了起来。Dean的呼吸搔过他肚腩上的软毛让他小小地噗呲笑了一下，对此Dean不禁莞尔，而等他的嘴唇够到Castiel的裤腰，他却感觉自己紧张地用力吞咽起来。  
  
手指钩进裤头，Dean试探性地挂在那，向Cas无声地请求许可。Castiel因这触碰睁开眼，视线锁住他，眼里暗昧且浸满了欲望，Dean猛地想起来那个许可可能早已暗含在他们的这层关系里了，于是他继续。  
  
他把Castiel的裤子全褪下来，同时两眼贪婪地扫过每一寸露出的皮肤——大腿处白皙的皮肉，两腿间卷曲的黑色毛发，还有Castiel的阴茎，深深涨红弯起在肚腩上，皮肤泛着一片情欲。Castiel的样子让Dean有点呼吸不稳，在他面前，赤裸地等在床上，渴望着Dean就像Dean渴望他一样。  
  
Dean俯下身，把脸贴在Castiel的大腿内侧，脸颊磨蹭那里的皮肤，然后张开嘴湿湿地吻它。他之前从未做过口活，就他所能想起来的没有，不过他在慢慢走向那一步。Cas并不介意这种缓慢的逗弄，如果他发颤的呼吸和喘息能作为根据的话。慢慢地，Dean一路向上，直到鼻尖终于碰到Cas根部肥软的皮肉，Dean再次闻到Cas香皂的苹果味甜香的时候他想要把自己的脸埋进那丛卷毛里。他发现自己在呻吟，嘴唇分开吻上那里，吮吸并用舌头舔弄直到Cas喘出气来，“哦！噢Dean！”  
  
受到鼓励，Dean把嘴唇沿着柱身向上拖去，一路描摹吮吸，Cas的臀部在他身下又是一阵发颤，伴着又一声喘息，“噢 Dean！”他到达头部，嘴唇贴上尖端，用湿热的吻描摹它，祷词还在继续，“哦Dean，哦！”然后是一声响亮，延长的“噢！——”这时Dean终于把他含了进去，  
  
手指插进他的头发，他在Cas的阴茎上开始有规律地上下，Castiel的呻吟越来越高亢直到终于他开始回以浅浅的耸动。Dean试图后退，把事情放慢，但Cas把他摁在原地，向他嘴里顶弄，于是Dean决定顺其自然，收手就这么看着Castiel呻吟着他的名字土崩瓦解。  
  
这有点美妙，而且不可思议地火辣，他希望他至少能触碰下自己来减缓一下裤裆里紧绷的硬度。但Cas在一个劲的往前冲，他需要两手共同保持平衡，如果他不想像个自己不该像的业余人士那样呛到的话。  
  
这没持续多久。Cas没给他任何警示，但Dean知道它什么时候会到来因为Cas突然全身一僵发出最后一声哽咽的“噢！”。Dean感到他的脉动冲击自己的嘴唇，紧接着暖流涌入口中。他把它咽下去的时候仿佛这再自然不过，尽管事实上他也没法选择退开。不过他全吞了下去，甚至是在Cas松开他最后一次上气不接下气地喘息着他的名字瘫倒在床上以后。  
  
之后他爬上去躺在Castiel身侧，咧嘴笑着等Cas平静下来。Cas看起来像是垮了——胸口泛红，在他努力呼吸的同时起伏着；头发不是因之前在枕头上翻来覆去而四处乱翘，就是汗湿地黏在太阳穴上；两眼呆滞无神地眨动，表情则是彻底的茫然。Dean忍不住在心里拍了拍自己的背以祝贺……活计圆满完成。  
  
Dean咯咯笑着俯身，在Castiel头侧印下一个深情的吻，“你还好吗，伙计？”  
  
他的声音让Cas眨了眨眼，转过头眼神快慰地看向他，简直就像是第一次见到Dean一样。  
  
“我很抱歉，”他气喘吁吁地说，“你用不着……”他的声音消下来，往下看去。  
  
Dean又噗呲笑了一声，“没事的，Cas。我能等你恢复过来。”  
  
“但是Dean，”Castiel微微皱着眉回道，“我还……兴奋着。”  
  
Dean猛转过头向下看，然后明白了，Cas还硬得很。“狗娘养的。”他笑起来。  
  
“Dean，”Castiel轻声说，“我想要——”他停下来，轻轻地喘气。“你能不能……”他又试着说，但接着他抬起头直视Dean的眼睛，把两腿张开了一点，Dean理解了他的意思。  
  
“好，”Dean用气声说，“好的，Cas。”他点头，在这请求进入他脑内的同时用力地吞咽。他手伸向床头柜，摸索着把手直到把它拉开，搜寻起润滑油。但等他的手抓住瓶子，有关他正在做的事的严重性猛地撞了他一个满怀。他脱下运动裤然后跪在Cas两腿间，在此过程中几乎没法呼吸，Cas的眼睛一直锁在他身上。也许他的手在伸出去把Cas的大腿推得更开的时候有点儿发颤，他不知道。但润滑剂带给他的麻烦绝对比他这辈子能记起来的任何一次都糟的多。  
  
他开始担心自己的紧张和经验不足会伤到Cas。结果当他用食指的指尖摩擦起Cas的入口处，Cas轻易就接纳了它，仅仅带着一声柔软的抽气，身体还因之前的高潮而松弛柔软着。他甚至没有在Dean小心地在内壁里摸索的时候打断眼神接触，热烈地凝视着Dean的同时臀部随Dean的戳刺小幅度地蠕动。Dean在自己意识到之前加进了第二根手指，等Cas终于低沉又绵长地呻吟出声才反应过来自己在做什么。  
  
Cas里面是那么热，滑腻而紧致，进入他的想法让Dean一阵抽痛。但他的手指保持滑动扩张，给Cas彻底润滑和伸展，微弱的呼吸从Castiel嘴里颤动着呼出，Cas看着他，是那样耐心。  
  
终于Dean意识到他们俩都已经远远超过了准备充分的阶段。又用力咽了口唾沫，他把手指抽出来，慢慢向Castiel身体上方爬去。他先是亲了Cas一下，嘴唇简单地触碰，身子沉下来预备接合，他把自己整顿好，并试着呼吸。  
  
他没意识到自己在等，只是盯着Castiel的眼睛寻求某种继续的提示，直到Cas双臂把他圈得更紧，给了他一个幅度不能更小的点头。Dean也点点头，深吸一口气，推了进去。  
  
“Dean！”Cas喘息道，抓住他。  
  
上帝啊，Cas真紧。但他让开了路，顺从又无比温柔地环绕住他。Dean放慢动作一口气就成功推到了最里面。  
  
他低头看向Cas，只是在Cas睁大了眼回看向他的时候分享了一点呼吸，直到终于他不得不动起来。他慢慢地往后退，在另一次颤抖的呼吸里丝丝抽气，呜咽着放松了一下然后再顶回去。  
  
“Dean！”Cas又喘了一口气，眼睛瞪得更大。不过当Dean持续顶弄，缓慢地进入节奏，Cas的头就掉回枕头上，两眼在动作继续的同时颤动着闭了起来。Dean紧紧抱住他，脸埋在Cas脖颈处，身体自发的动作，被纯粹的感官愉悦所包裹折服。  
  
对Dean来说已经是很多年了，自从……Lydia那件事以后。注但Cas开始渗入Dean内心的时候比那还要早，而现在所有的……他深埋了那么久的欲望都开始得到释放。而当Cas呻吟起他的名字，一次又一次地，Dean却说不出话来，只能对着他脖颈上的皮肤回应着Cas的名字，包围在含混的咒骂和哽咽的啜泣之中。  
  
Dean原本指望能保持的所有技巧都飞出窗外，正在发生的巨大事实冲击了他。Castiel终于是在他双臂里，紧贴着他的身体，包裹着他，与他一齐动作，挂在他身上，是人类，而且是他的。  
  
这不仅仅是他过去胆敢期望的。  
  
 _还有所有你曾想要过的。_  
  
这些让他不知所措，晕头转向。直到一切都不复存在唯有叹息、肌肤和欲望，想要陷入更深，深到他再也不会找到办法出来。也用不着。因为这就是他的新家。  
  
他那么近了。他想Cas可能也差不多，根据是某一瞬间他突然变得十分安静。Dean终于把脸从Castiel皮肤上拉开来看向他，打算问他是否准备好了或者别的什么类似的问题。然而Cas的双眼一锁定住他，他就知道自己肯定会说出些蠢话来。那一刻他身体里的一切都原模原样映在Castiel的视线里，Dean能直接看到泪水在Castiel眼里聚集起来并变得难以抑制。有那么多事情Dean想要告诉他，但那些句子在他脑内不断拆分只剩下几个词和最基本的意思，在他体内破碎激荡直到出来的的一切只是——  
  
“Cas！”  
  
然后他射了，猛烈得整个身子都向后拱起，一声完全无法遏制的叫喊在高潮迸发的同时从他唇间泄露而出。  
  
他在极漫长的一段时间后才落下来，发现自己还颤抖着，上气不接下气，瘫倒在Castiel肩窝里，依偎在那持续的脉动中。他有点儿想待在原地不动，就像这样，待一整晚。Cas可能甚至都不会抱怨，就他那个好像也不怎么想动的样子来看。但Dean发现他的嘴唇自发地工作起来，在Castiel脖子上大张着印下一个又一个气喘吁吁的吻，直到又一路向上追寻到Cas的嘴。  
  
这不太像亲吻，鉴于他们只是把嘴唇贴在一起，从对方嘴里交换发颤的呼吸。然后又一次的，Dean不想让它结束。但最后他还是退开，给了Cas一个小小的、温柔的微笑，然后小心地滑出来，翻到他身侧的床上。  
  
而且因为他一直都是那个机智的Dean，不管记忆缺失与否，床头柜上已经备好了一盒纸巾，就在手能够到的地方。于是他扯出一把，俯过身把Castiel清理干净。他不止一点儿宽慰地发现Cas也射了出来。他肯定是跟Dean同时释放的，但Dean的高潮给他的冲击过于猛烈他甚至都没注意到。而那可让人惭愧得不止一星半点。  
  
Dean有些局促地看了Castiel一眼，然而Cas脸上的表情告诉他没什么好抱歉的，这使得他再次俯身上前，把两人的嘴唇合在一起。  
  
蜡烛终于摇曳着熄灭的时候他们还缠绕在彼此身上，交换着慵懒的亲吻直到他们累得再也没法保持清醒。等Dean醒来时，身边床上是一具温暖的轮廓，一丛深色的头发从被单的上端漏出来，他已经知道要在自己的日记本里写些什么了，一有机会他就去。  
  
不过他也有种感觉，和Castiel在一起的每一夜都将变成“他这辈子最棒的一晚上”。  
  
-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Lydia是713那集里跟Dean一夜情后第二天就生了娃的神奇物种，老实说没怎么理解为什么这里要提到她【囧


	7. 之后的日子

第二天早上他们没有碰到某个婊子脸。两人共度的一晚让他和Cas都神采奕奕，Sam则为他俩感到高兴。更重要的是，Sam用不着非听着他们。而那就足够让他弟弟开心得不得了了，尽管他自己的约会并没有那么梦幻，显然。  
  
不过这段其乐融融的时期只持续到他和Cas再次滚上床，然后事情就又回到了“楼下的房间，Dean”和清晨的婊子脸。  
  
Sam开始跟Brenda出去约会。很多很多次。  
  
Dean的记忆没有回来。甚至在好几周以后他还是想不起有关Cas用他的灵魂来治疗试炼对Sam造成的各种伤害之后所发生的任何事。Sam一直跟他说别急，那些总会回来的，他不该担心这个。但过了一阵子Dean感觉Sam的那些话更多是在对他自己说。  
  
真正让人吃惊的是对此Dean并不像自己原先想的那样介怀。有时候事情依然让人沮丧，但Sam总会为他把链子补上，很多时候他甚至还没开口他就知道了他想问什么。至于那些Sam没法告诉他的事，他的日记本里总会写着点记录或是提示作为帮助。日记经常到最后都只是证实了Dean已经想到或是猜到的东西。尤其是跟Cas有关的那些。  
  
谢天谢地Cas一点也没起疑。Dean头一次庆幸Cas在社交上的暗示及其行为方面完全缺乏概念，因此Cas漏掉了很多他和Sam之间手忙脚乱的补救。也幸亏他和Sam花了一辈子的时间来在彼此间搭建起无声语言，这样所有的信息交流都可以靠一个眼神或是一个挑眉来完成。不过随着Dean开始适应日常，事情变得容易起来。  
  
很多日子里Dean都在装修房屋。他在西塞罗做建筑工的那段时间里学了不少技术，而那些他还不知道该怎么整的就自学。他学得很快，毕竟这比修一辆车难不到哪去。大多数时间Sam会帮他，在他用不着接电话或为Charlie还是别的什么猎人做调查的时候。  
  
Cas把白天的大部分都耗在花园里，或者自学下厨上。直到Cas终于试着自己动手以前Dean一直不知道派还能被做坏。不过他还是笑着吃了，因为Cas试着为他做了的事实就已经让他心里头乐得弥补了肠胃的不适。也许让他心里开心的其实是那天结束的时候Cas闻起来像是混合了新割的草和苹果的香味，就像过去他妈妈在一天的园艺和烘焙后的样子。  
  
也许Dean就是这么回应的，而那给了Cas继续下去的激励。直到终于他做的派能吃了。接着甚至变得还挺不错。再然后它们完全成了Dean吃过最棒的派。之后Dean彻底地奖励了他，也许这才是让Cas坚持烹饪的动力。Dean惊讶于自己吃了那么多派却没有长膘。如果真有什么变化的话，他感觉自己的体重似乎减轻了。不过他猜那归根结底，是因为跟派比起来自己做了多得多的床上运动。  
  
大多数夜晚，他们都摊在沙发上看电影，以及向Cas传授那些他从不理解的相关流行文化。他们成功地让Cas忽视了关于德罗宁那辆时间旅行车的纯虚构部分，只要能简单地欣赏《回到未来》系列就行。然而像《星球大战》之类的，对Cas的天使构造脑袋来说就有点太脱离现实了。“这些宇宙在任何时间点上都没有出现过，不管过去还是现在。”第一部电影开场十分钟的时候Cas如是说，并皱着眉头看完了剩下的部分。  
  
不过他倒是很喜欢《夺宝奇兵》。除了有外星人的那部。  
  
Dean机智地决定别让Cas看到《E.T》。  
  
最后他们发现Cas最喜欢的电影都是经典警察片，像《致命武器》，《探戈与金钱》以及《虎胆龙威》。看完第一部后他有点儿迷上了布鲁斯•威利斯，接着他们几乎看完了有这个演员参演的每一部影片。有时候，Dean会凭记忆背诵起里面的台词，而且不肯停下来除非Cas用自己的嘴堵住他。  
  
不管费多大的劲，即使在好几个月以后，他们就是不能保持安静。于是每天早上，Dean都得起床去修建Sam楼下的房间以及房子周围的所有延伸部分，开始他们舒适日常生活的新一轮。  
  
  
某天，Dean正在地下室找角磨机，碰巧在武器柜里发现了自己用过的第一把霰弹枪。受怀旧情节启发，他觉得教Cas射击也许是个好主意。他知道Cas十分长于使用刀刃以及大多数用于挥砍的传统兵器，但让Cas熟悉一点基本的射击技能也不会有什么害处。鉴于上次Cas接过枪时的反应，他拿着它的样子就像有人给了他一只死老鼠。更重要的是，既然Cas的天使魔力已经消失，让他能够远距离自我防护会更加安全。  
  
这天天气晴朗，但还没有热到在外面站几个小时会使人不适的程度。于是Dean把Cas从园子里拉出来，带到废品回收场的另一头，他们还小的时候Bobby曾在那里教过他和Sam怎么使枪。  
  
Bobby以前为他们做的旧靶子有部分还在——一些上面画着圆圈的木板，撑在一辆破车上，布满了弹孔。Bobby用旧车零件做的铁皮人也还在那，因暴露而变形生锈了，但还立在场地的柱子上。玻璃依然满地都是，他们开始射击车顶的啤酒瓶的时候留下的。手里是霰弹枪熟悉的重量，Dean不禁笑起来。  
  
Cas没有像Dean希望的那样轻易上手。他能读出瓶子上的小标签，但协调自己的身体使枪向那边瞄准就完全是另外一回事了。作为一个主的前任混蛋天使及其他一切，Dean原本以为Cas会为自己没法掌握像简单的瞄准和射击这样的事而有点儿窝火。但接着Dean意识到自己已经两臂环绕着这个小混蛋，从后面贴着他，对着他的耳朵低声指令了有大半个小时，然后明白Cas可能有点被分心了。  
  
学习射击已经没有必要，一辆拥有完美后座的凯迪拉克就在几步远的地方。Dean把Cas推进去的时候甚至都没在意车轴发出的呻吟声，因为真的，他们需要到一个柔软的平面上，越快越好。  
  
那之前Dean已经无数次地给Castiel脱掉过衣服，因此他没花多久就让Cas变成了他想要的样子，赤裸地跪趴在后座上，Dean则把他舔开。他们除了自己的涎液再没有能用于扩张的东西，而他们也绝不会停下来走回房子去拿润滑剂，于是Dean在推进去前给两人都涂上了唾沫。当他们的皮肤开始干了，Dean就退出来再把Cas舔湿。  
  
那就是为什么他们花了平常两倍的时间，等接近结束的时候两个人都几乎扯着嗓子尖叫了出来。Dean庆幸他们在林子边上，不管多响没人能听见他们，尤其是Sam。  
  
之后他也小心地把Cas舔得干干净净，他可不想等回去时候让Sam在Cas牛仔裤上看到什么可疑的东西然后回以一个婊子脸，或者更糟，拿这个戏弄他们。至少他是这么跟Cas说的。  
  
Castiel只是给了他一个纵容的微笑，是那种他知道Dean在想什么的笑容。不过他也没反对，无比开心地由着Dean。  
  
等他们从车里出来的时候太阳已经落山了，他们往回走，抬头看天，欣赏着星星一个一个地出现。  
  
“你得知道，Cas”Dean告诉他，“在这里学打枪几乎就是一项家庭传统。”他解释道。“每天你都变得越来越像一个Winchester了。”他说，捏着Cas的手。  
  
而Cas给他的眼神是那么的充满……是那么满，Dean发现很难克制住自己不再找一个后座来把Castiel推倒在上面。  
  
  
  
他们下一次到镇里的时候Cas买了一只风筝。Dean试图说明机灵鬼要有趣的多，但接着Cas把一切都告诉了他，有关那个自闭症患者的宁静天堂，自己还在上面的时候的大部分时间都是在那度过的。  
  
“我很抱歉你回不去了，Cas。”之后Dean对他说。  
  
“没关系，Dean。”Castiel回答，“我只是想，既然我没有任何属于自己的家庭传统能够用来分享，我们可以开启一项新的。”  
  
在这事上Dean没法对他吝啬，如果那是Cas拥有的关于自己家乡为数不多的几个美好记忆之一的话。于是某天Cas为他们打包了一个野炊篮，让Dean开车把他们带到了一个荒无人烟的地方。  
  
经过树林里二十分钟的徒步穿越，他们来到一个Dean甚至不知道它存在的宽阔野地。Cas知道这里是因为他以前飞去Bobby家的时候经常路过这儿。据Cas所述，这是附近唯一一个足够大，能让人跑着带风筝飞起来又不会被树勾住的地方。Dean没概念。他这辈子还没放过风筝。于是作为对射击课程的回礼，Cas给了他第一次放风筝课程。  
  
起初，这不好玩，也不使人平静，更没有Cas描述的那样怡人。这就好像Dean兜圈跑了几个小时来努力把那该死的玩意儿送上天。而自从他们停止狩猎以来Dean已经再用不着为了什么去奔跑了，那还是几年以前的事。所以啊，不好玩儿。  
  
然而神奇的是，最后他抓住一阵风，风筝升上了天空。它到了足够高的地方就自己飞起来，于是Dean倒在Castiel旁边的野餐布上喘气。终于他理解了Cas所说的——看着风筝在风里摇摆，头枕在Cas大腿上，Cas的手指穿过他的头发——他能轻轻松松地想象这么过上一辈子。  
  
太阳升得太高的时候，他们把风筝拉下来，把野餐布挪到一棵树下吃午饭。之后两人中的任何一个都没有再跑一趟把风筝飞起来的欲望了，于是他们就像懒洋洋的狮子那样倚靠在一块儿，享受着日子和腹中的饱足感。等Dean意识到他们已经几个小时没见到别人，而且可能也不太会马上就见到，他立即决定躺进Castiel臂弯里，让Castiel的四肢慵懒地环绕住他直到跟他的身体贴合在一起。  
  
随意的躺卧马上变成了随意的摸索，然后是不那么随意的摸索，再然后是赤裸的不那么随意的摸索。再然后，Cas跨坐在他身上，一只手臂环绕着Dean抓住他，他在Dean大腿上动作，缓慢又安静地，温和耸动着的同时低头看进Dean双眼里。  
  
与此同时Castiel抚摸他，用那只没有环着他的手探索他的皮肤。手指略过眉梢，拨动睫毛，然后沿鼻子向下，扫过他脸上的雀斑。拇指摩挲嘴唇，抚过下巴。掌心沿着脖子滑下去，经过肩胛、手臂，到他手腕内侧。接着Dean的手被拉起来，贴在Castiel的 胸口上，紧扣着贴着那里的纹身。  
  
“现在你是我的天堂。”Castiel低语，Dean无声颤抖着射了出来。  
  
之后，当他们又一次双双倒在毯子上，Dean想Sam是对的。和Cas在一起的每一次感觉都像是新的一样。不管色情还是甜蜜，每一次都是如此绝妙。  
  
“Cas？”Dean喃喃道。“你为什么要愈合我的手印？在斯塔尔公墓的时候？”他问，描摹着Cas胸膛上的纹身。  
  
Castiel把身子拱得更近了一点。“我不觉得你会想要留着这个标记，在发生了那么多事以后。”他安静地回答，“尤其是如果你真打算要过上……普通的苹果派生活的话。”  
  
“你听到了，哈？”Dean说，并没有多惊讶。他和Sam开始那次对话的时候Cas已经在车后座上睡着了，不过他们可能毫不知情地弄醒了他。  
  
Castiel靠着他做了一次失败的移动，好像想让自己在Dean身上缠得更紧一点却半路停了下来。Dean抬起头，在Cas眼睛里看到某种意味深长的紧张。  
  
“嘿，”Dean轻轻晃了他一下，“如果我知道你想留下来的话我是绝不会到那去的。”  
  
“这没关系，Dean。”Castiel回应。“Braeden一家对你来说是好事。他们可以用我那时可能没法做到的方式照顾你。”他解释道。  
  
Dean理解，但同时也看到那事仍然在使Castiel受伤，而且无法遏制地感到自己伤害了Castiel。  
  
“哦，那么，我对Anna的事很抱歉。”Dean脱口而出，“和你朋友的姐妹睡觉可有点儿混蛋。不管那所谓的朋友对你是什么感觉……或者你对那所谓的朋友是什么感觉。”  
  
“是吗？”Castiel的眉毛好奇地皱了起来。  
  
“呃，是的。”Dean用自己最没底的口气回答。  
  
“那我猜我最好别和Sam睡觉。”  
  
“Cas！”那个使人不悦的念头让Dean一个激灵，还带着使人不悦的画面。有那么好几分钟他甚至没法直视Castiel的眼睛而不去想它，为此Castiel就只是冲着他笑。这个混蛋。  
  
不过至少，这只在他心里激起了最微弱的一点儿醋意，因为他知道它永远不会发生，也因为想象他弟弟裸体的场面所带来的不适感实在压过了其他一切。但他知道自己对Castiel和别人在一起的想法是什么感觉，而这让他迅速冷静下来。  
  
“你知道，我曾试着用所谓‘在世的最后一晚’来钓过Jo，在去迦太基的前夜。她马上就回绝了我。”Dean笑了笑，又安静下来，“我想她知道……我……”  
  
“怎么，Dean？”见他声音消下去，Castiel皱起眉头，终于觉察到他看似随意的话语里暗藏深意。  
  
“我在试着告诉你些东西，Cas。”他用力地吞咽，别开了脸。  
  
“你用不着为这些事情道歉，Dean。用不着了。”Cas喃喃道。  
  
“不，那不是我想——”Dean沮丧地叹气。Castiel伸出手，手指温柔地抚过Dean额边的头发，耐心地等Dean组织语言。Dean在触摸里哼了一声，转过来对上Castiel的眼神，发现自己再一次被深深地拉了进去。  
  
Dean叹了一口气，轻轻笑起来。“只是，我们怎么会花那么久才走到这一步的？”他低声说，把Castiel拉过来靠向自己，那是属于他的地方。  
  
 _到底为什么？_  
  
  
  
随着家庭传统的进行，Cas最后开始跟着Sam学开车。鉴于Dean没法和Cas独处太久并不滚到对方身上去，不管这有多不安全。在Sam接管之前，Cas用在把车停在路边的时间比上路的时间还要多。  
  
不过即使有那么多……使人分心的事儿，房屋工作的进展却快得令人惊讶。Dean开始想等一切完工了他要拿什么来打发时间。他甚至还瞥到Sam在看某些在线课程。对此Dean没法对他表示不满。再也不了。事实上，他甚至开始打算承担更多的调查工作好让Sam有更多的时间学习。至于自己剩下的时间，噢，Dean在院子里看到了好些还能利用的架子，他已经考虑要修复它们好一会儿了。  
  
他未来的轨迹已经确定。啊，他居然对未来还有个计划的事实非常好的弥补了没法想起关于自己过去几年记忆的那部分空缺。Dean生命中头一次，感觉自己拥有着世上所有的时间。他在他们的房子里变得如此放松，在那里他能卸下防备；又变得如此耐心，甚至是对那些过去常令他烦躁的事情，现在他已经不再过着脑袋别在裤腰带上的生活了。  
  
他很幸福。  
  
这不是什么使人震惊的披露。不是什么突然给他会心一击的消息。这只是缓慢地，一天天地，渗透了他。一个切实可循的，鲜活的，真相。比他所知道的一切都更好，也更加真实。  
  
然而不管他的棱角软化到何种程度，不管他建造了一个什么样的家，他的根基却永远不会变——他内心深处永远都是一个猎人。它会用永远在他血液里流淌。  
  
那个标记是突然出现的，当时Dean正在看报。Sam离开了几天，去Campbell家族的地堡里拿一些有关文人的书给Charlie以助一个案子。他不在的时候就由Dean来接电话，他在电话打来的间隙浏览报纸，主要出于无聊，不过也是为了看看Sam正在办的那件案子有没有什么事发生。而因为他的注意力主要在案子上，他几乎错过了那则关于邻镇一系列失踪事件的小短文。  
  
这只是篇后续报导，简要地描述了一下镇子郊区的人口失踪情况，并说由于毫无头绪且没有新证据的加入案情已经陷入僵化。显然地方政府已经放弃了，但这整件事里有什么东西让Dean后脖子上的毛倒竖了起来。  
  
他做的第一件事是拿出笔记本电脑，找到第一件失踪案发生时的报导。几个月里有六个人消失，这些人除失踪外并无明显联系。事实上，大部分失踪事件都能被发现已经是件很幸运的事了，他们中大部分都是野外露营者或者类似的人，刚好路过罢了。有一个孩子之前还被怀疑从暴虐的继父那离家出走。Dean看的越多，就越是不安。没过多久他开始给Sam打电话。  
  
Dean打通的时候，Sam已经离开密歇根，正在去往黎巴嫩的路上。他弟弟同意这可能是他们的活，但接着他提醒Dean如果这是他们的活，Charlie早就已经派人去查看了，尤其是如果这事离家还那么近的话。  
  
“所以别担心，好吗？”Sam打发道。  
  
“Sam……”Dean摇摇头，依然不确定。  
  
“那么你和Cas享受你们的独处时光吗？”  
  
“Sam！”Dean气急败坏地说，几乎从椅子里掉了下来。他和Cas也许享受着独处的时间，非常享受，但那可不意味着他想告诉弟弟这个，绝不。  
  
他的尴尬被Sam嘲笑了整整一分钟，接着他提醒了Dean自己回家的确切时间，以便自己不会凑巧不小心撞见什么东西。然后他为他的反应又笑话了Dean一分钟，接着挂断。之后，另一分钟还没过，Dean意识到Sam是多么轻易地就把自己从话题上转移了开来。  
  
他的下一个电话打给了Charlie。她听起来有点疲倦，不过对自己的新职责似乎十分得心应手。  
  
“还有这的姑娘！哇哦！”她评论道，“我是说，你不会想了解的，当然。”  
  
“喂！”Dean愤慨地抗议。他现在可能完全被Cas掰弯了，但戏谑他的口味他还是会生气的。  
  
“那么有史以来最基最伟大的爱情故事现在进行得怎么样了，顺便一提？”  
  
“我的天哪。”Dean呻吟着把一只手拍在脸上。每个人好像都痴迷于他和Cas的感情生活，只要他们不在隔壁。不过调笑归调笑，Dean想念她。她听起来朝气蓬勃的，听到她的声音真让人高兴。  
  
但她说的关于那个案子的事情却完全没法安抚他。查过档案她发现没错，那些失踪案确实被标记为可能的超自然事件。但两个不同时间段派出去的两个不同的猎人都空手而归。没有雪怪或是狼人或是别的任何可能之物的迹象。只有人。  
  
Dean实在很想相信她说的话，但他听的越多，就越对这整件事感到一股深深的恐惧，怎么都甩不掉。  
  
 _无视它，Dean。这没什么。你用不着这样。你现在过得很快活。_  
  
至少，他脑海深处的那个小小的声音是这么不停地跟他说的，一遍又一遍。  
  
然而怀疑的种子已经扎根，他猎人的直觉坚持告诉他有什么东西不太对。


	8. 最好和最坏

黑暗，压境，向他逼来。不论向何方奔跑，黑灰的暗影都撕扯着他。穿越树丛，他奔跑，逃离愤怒的光斑，透过黑暗的闪耀。眼睛，赤红而愤怒地，追逐着他。他回到了炼狱。在树林间狂奔。为活命而狂奔。  
  
“Cas？”  
  
毫无回音。除了耳膜里冲击的血压，急遽地喘息着渴求空气。干枯破碎的枝叶，被不存在的风吹动而沙沙作响。  
  
“Cas！”  
  
他需要停下来。他需要呼吸。但他不能。他更需要找到Cas。  
  
他不能。他不能在现在失去Cas。  
  
“Dean！”  
  
在这。旁边的一个洞穴。阴冷，潮湿，深不见底——穿着风衣，有着凌乱头发的影子一闪而过。他膝盖发疼，蹒跚着向前走到那个熟悉的身形前——捆绑在洞壁上，被污垢和血液所覆盖，面色死一般的苍白。不。不，不，不！  
  
“CAS！”  
  
“醒来，Dean！”  
  
  
  
Dean从梦魇里猛的惊醒，使劲喘着气，心脏在耳边砰砰跳动，用能够留下淤青的力道紧紧抓着Castiel。  
  
“这只是个梦，Dean。Shhh，这只是个梦。”Castiel温和地低吟。  
  
“Cas！”Dean哽咽着说，依然抓着他，眼前依旧是Cas在那洞穴里的景象，近乎失去生命，了无回应，在他怀里如同一只布偶猫。  
  
“没事的，Dean。没事了，我在这儿。”Castiel低声说，而Dean还是没法松手。相反的他把Cas拉得更近了一点，与自己的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起。他突然迫切地需要马上感受到Castiel的每一部分，活生生的，并且喘着气。  
  
Castiel没有抵抗他的惧怕，把自己安置在那牢牢的怀抱中，对着他的耳朵发出轻柔的抚慰声，耐心地安抚他，等待他的恐惧散去。心跳尚未恢复常态，Dean就感到肺部轻微的抽紧，脸上泄露真相的潮湿以及痛哭后残留在肋骨里的悲痛。他把脸埋在Castiel肩窝里好长一会儿直到觉得不好意思起来。  
  
终于Castiel挪开了，向床头柜伸出手拿水杯然后递给他。Dean咽得很慢，他的喉咙和肺还在发湿发疼。他能感觉到Castiel眼神担忧地直视着他，因此他利用喝水的时间来缓和自己的神经好作解释。  
  
“炼狱。”Dean最后嘶哑地说，回答了Castiel未开口的问题。“我找不到你。而当我找到的时候……”他看向一边，说不出话。  
  
“情况很糟糕。”Castiel补了进来。  
  
Dean点点头，接着苦涩地叹了一口气。“这不是我做过最糟的。”他说。  
  
Castiel从他手里拿过杯子，放回床头柜上，又滑进他怀里。Dean感到Castiel的手指摸上他的下巴，把他的脸转过来使得他不得不再次和Castiel对视。  
  
“告诉我。”Castiel说。  
  
Dean抬起手把放在他脸颊上的那只握在自己手中，做了一次深呼吸，保持姿势没有动。  
  
“你见过地狱带给我的恶梦。”他低声说。Castiel明白地捏了捏他的手，眼神以在Dean看来如同心碎的方式些微地软下去。他别开视线，不能再与他对视，那让他没法接着说下去。  
  
“有的时候，”Dean低语道，“我梦到你走进那个湖里，在水下炸成黑色的黏液……列维坦邪恶的笑声在我耳边作响。”他苦涩地呼气。“有时候你会先冲我大喊，为你做过的，或者努力过的所有事谴责我。有时候我试着跟你理论，有时候我恳求，但你好像完全听不到。”他安静地补充，“有的时候，我把你抓在水下，用我自己的双手。”  
  
听到这Castiel抽了一口气。他贴近，拿Dean的双臂环住自己，用这个简单的举动告诉他自己对Dean的触碰的信任，在Dean怀抱里只感到安详。Dean禁不住再次搂紧他。  
  
“听起来好像你所有的噩梦里都有我。”Castiel悲哀地小声说。Dean的心脏猛地捏紧。他不知道该说什么。近来他所有的梦魇确乎都是关于Cas的，以这样或那样的方式。失去他，使他失望，或看着他死去。  
  
见他没有回音，Castiel抬头，寻找他的眼睛，而他依然不知道要说什么。他想到的所有能做的事就只有用一只手温柔地托起Castiel的后脖子，把他拉得足够近以使得两人的嘴唇贴在一起，轻柔，但坚定地，这是为了同时安抚他们两个人。  
  
他不知道自己这么把Castiel拉过来多久，嘴唇简单地贴着对方，而等他们分开的时候吻已经感觉非常不像最初的那般单纯了。他们的嘴唇再次找到彼此，这回带着更多的欲望。然后再一次。再一次。吻一个接着一个，更长一点，更深一点，每一个都更窒息一点。  
  
Castiel爬到他大腿上，吮吸他耳后的敏感点，一个讶异的声音从他喉咙里漏了出来。Castiel变换位置的时候身体摩擦过他，他发现自己已经开始硬起来，他没有料到这个。至少没这么快。  
  
不过他不是一个人。Cas在他上方，骑在他跨上的时候，Dean感受到Cas回应的硬度，与他自己相当。而那全都源于一个小小的吻。如果没有那么迅速地被欲望淹没的话他会羞愧难当的。  
  
至少Cas没乱来，他动作温和地让两人磨蹭在一起，接着用嘴唇占有了Dean锁骨上的敏感部分。这触碰跟逗弄比起来更多的是安抚，在他四肢里积聚起缓缓的热流而非让他一下进入狂乱。Cas知道眼下他需要什么，也对他的身体足够了解，明白该怎么给他。Castiel的动作是如此敏捷，Dean几乎没注意到自己的平角裤是什么时候被脱掉的，嘴吮吸敏感臀缝的感觉是如此美妙。而当Cas终于把他含入嘴中，他给Dean的舔弄又是如此甜美，之后Dean感到双眼又可疑地湿润了起来。  
  
如果Cas注意到了，至少他知道自己应该闭口不言。相反他爬回床上，拉起被子，蜷缩在Dean身侧。Dean回报的任何爱抚都被他推掉。  
  
“那是给你的。”Cas低声说，困倦地笑了笑，合上双眼进入睡眠。Dean充满爱意地叹了一口气，温柔地微笑着。  
  
“谢谢。”Dean回道，手指抚过Castiel的脸庞。Cas回以哼声，懒猫般向他掌心里磨蹭。  
  
Dean看了他一会儿，慢慢地接受他打盹时脸上显露出来的那个轻松、惬意的表情——与Cas还是个天使的时候常挂着的那副内敛戒备的样子是那么的遥远。他从未想过自己有天会看到Cas如此神情。  
  
“嘿，Cas？”Dean低声说。  
  
“唔？”Cas哼了一声，他已经睡下去一半了。  
  
“我最好的梦里也都有你。”他说着把Cas拉近了最后那一点儿距离。  
  
Cas向他挤了挤。  
  
  
  
第二天早上，Dean终于把屁股从床上拽下来的时候，Cas已经在楼下，为早餐准备培根还有蛋了。他能闻到香味在房子里飘荡开来，像根拉带一样扯着他大发牢骚的胃把他引到厨房。  
  
“早上好。”Cas说，仰着明亮的笑容接受了Dean倾身印在他唇上的吻。  
  
“早上好。”Dean声音嘶哑，嗓子依然因前一晚而发干，不过还是对着Cas正为他们烹调的食物咧嘴笑起来。给自己冲了点咖啡，他坐在餐桌旁，扔下报纸，看着Castiel工作。  
  
Cas在厨房用具的使用上依然带着点初学者特有的生涩，不过现在Dean知道了那对最终成果毫无影响。Cas做的早餐几乎跟他做的三明治一样赞，他已经馋得直流口水了。  
  
而那一切竟都没有让Cas穿着Dean的黑色安息日老T恤的模样显得黯然失色，还有那股隐隐作痛的占有欲，在他肠胃深处跃动，每当看到Cas套在他旧衣服里时就总会出现。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”Cas边问边走向桌子。  
  
饥渴，他的大脑自动回答。在所有方面。  
  
Dean自嘲地笑了笑，摇摇头挥去那个想法。接着Cas在他面前放下满满一盘食物，他发出赞叹的哼声，嘴里又口水横流起来。  
  
“现在好多了。”他笑着回答。Castiel伸出一只手抚过他的头发，深情地拍了拍他，回以微笑。  
  
“不用等我。”Castiel说，歪过头示意了一下食物。  
  
“你太棒了，Cas。我都不知道现在是该吻你还是开吃。”Dean冲他咧嘴笑道。  
  
Cas俯下身，嘴唇贴上Dean的。他慢悠悠地吻他，动作慵懒又温柔，待Dean嘴唇发麻脸上痴痴笑着的时候便移开。  
  
“现在吃饭。”Castiel用低沉的声音命令。Dean还有点儿呆，花了一秒钟才让肢体反应过来。然而没过多久，他就满嘴食物呻吟着赞叹起来，每一声赞美都让Castiel有些得意洋洋的。而那只是激励Dean变得更大声，因为该死的Cas应该得意。这顿饭太好了。  
  
“等会得给你来一次口活儿。”Dean威胁道，拿叉子指着Cas。  
  
Castiel仰头向后大笑起来，阳光照进他眼里，让它们如天空般湛蓝，Dean则再一次陷入吃饭和吻到他不能呼吸的撕扯中。  
  
之后Dean在饭桌下跪下来，Cas这才意识到他是来真的。  
  
“Dean！”Castiel吃惊地吸了一口气，边笑边试着把Dean色情的双手从自己裤裆上拍开。但Dean熟悉Castiel穿着的那条裤子，毕竟它起初是属于他的，他知道该怎么让拉链以最快的方式褪下来。这是一次无用的挣扎。Cas甚至都没穿底裤。等Dean把他含进嘴里的时候他已经有点硬了。  
  
事实上，Dean一直在等一个机会能在厨房里跟Cas不被打扰地搞一次。他的老二不知怎的总是硬起来，而Cas现在在厨房里花的时间太长了，Dean很难不带着点情欲走进这屋子。  
  
带着饱腹后的满足，他懒洋洋地吮吸起Cas，从容不迫仿佛品尝一道丰盛美味的甜点。Cas的手指抚过他的头发就好像他是只大猫一样，那触摸如此甜蜜，Dean觉得如果可以自己会对着Cas的阴茎发出呼噜声。不过他也许没有听见Cas向空气里呼出柔软的小声呻吟和叹息，他头向后仰靠在椅背上，Dean让他的四肢变得柔软无力。  
  
Cas太放松了，Dean在Cas射之前得到的唯一警示是对他名字的一个轻声呼唤，Cas的臀部在温热涌入Dean嘴里时只是以最轻微的幅度抽动了一下。之后的很长一段时间，Dean满足地待在原地，跪着，鼻尖磨蹭着Cas软下来的皮肉，Cas一只手在他头发里。  
  
“我们能回床上去吗？”终于Cas打了一个呵欠，含糊地说，低头冲他轻笑。Dean抑制住自己也打一个呵欠的冲动，笑着站起来。  
  
“好的，我想多睡一会儿。”他同意，伸手帮Cas从椅子上起来。Cas起身后他也没松手，就这么拉着他穿过房子。  
  
“唔，你有一阵子没做过那种噩梦了。”Cas在Dean又打了一个呵欠的时候说。  
  
“是啊。”Dean又伸了下懒腰。“我不知道，”他嘟囔，“我想我昨天碰巧看到的那个案子可能牵动了某些记忆或别的什么。”  
  
“案子。”Castiel不带感情地重复了一遍，一把扯住他，“什么案子？”  
  
“隔壁镇的几起失踪案。Charlie说这不是我们的事，但感觉挺有趣的，你懂吗？”他耸耸肩，转身向楼梯走去。  
  
“不，我不懂。”Castiel说，又猛地一拉让他停下来。Dean惊讶地盯着他。“你没有想要去那，对不对？”Castiel问，声音里透着不信任，眼里闪烁着警觉的神色，然而Dean并不理解原因。  
  
“事实上，没错，我是有打算。”Dean皱起眉头，“有什么问题吗？”  
  
Castiel从Dean的紧握里用力抽出手，背过身去，Dean能看到他的肩膀伴着急促的呼吸上下起伏。  
  
“……Cas？”Dean关切地开口，小心翼翼地靠近了一步。他还是没搞明白事情怎么忽然就变得那么紧张。  
  
Castiel突然转回来，眼里闪着光。“我要跟你一起去。”他说，语气十分坚决。  
  
“你没必要这么做，Cas。我能处理。”Dean安抚性地举起双手，指望能让他缓下来。没起作用。  
  
“不，我有必要。我跟你一起去，就这样。”Castiel坚持道，眼里充满某种强烈的激愤，Dean已经很久没看到这种眼神了。那时Cas还是个天使。  
  
但仅此而已。Cas已经不是个天使了。  
  
“等一下，Cas”Dean摇着头后退，“我不能让你去把自己陷入麻烦中。我没法分心。”  
  
“你在说我是个负担。”Castiel低吼。  
  
“没错！”Dean厉声道，“如果你出了事怎么办，Cas？”  
  
“如果你出了事怎么办？！”  
  
“那就让它发生！那是工作！我不能在无辜的人处于危险中的时候袖手旁观！”他大喊起来。  
  
“我也不能让你自己陷入危险！”Castiel喊了回去。  
  
“Cas，拜托。”Dean向前迈开腿，本能地伸出手，却因Castiel眼里的愤怒半路缩了回来。“我需要你待在这。我需要知道你很安全。你不能一直因为我去赴死。”他恳求道，声音无法遏制地随着说出来的话破碎发抖。  
  
“那只是因为你总是把自己扔进危险中！”Castiel龇着牙说，“甚至现在，你都用不着了，而我甚至也没有力量来看着你了！如果你有什么闪失我——”他一下噎住了，没法接着设想下去。  
  
后退一步，Castiel深吸一口气。“不行，Dean。让别人去。我不会再让你招惹麻烦。现在不行。在我已经把所有都给了你以后不行。”他说，声音轻了点，但紧张感并没有减退。“你还不明白吗？”他补充道，声音里有一丝绝望，“如果你出了什么事……我就一无所有了。”  
  
Dean惊讶地倒吸一口气，被这种坦白，以及Castiel说这话时眼里十足的确信所震撼。  
  
这真是……太多了。Castiel在人类形成前存活了无限长的时代，而现在他说没了Dean他没法活？  
  
Dean用力地吞咽，一只手用力抹过脸。他几乎都没法思考这事。  
  
他知道如果事情反过来，如果他失去Cas，他也不会过得很好。他在过去的那些恋爱关系中总是有所隐瞒的那个。即使是跟Cassie。他爱她到了能冒险告诉她一切的地步，但仍有部分是他所保留的。  
  
跟Cas则不是这样。他对Cas没有选择。Cas知道他身上能够知道的所有事，打从一开始。而他保持私密的剩下那一点点，现在也都全盘托出了。  
  
如果他现在失去Cas，他猜自己最后会变得很像他父亲失去他们母亲以后的样子——度过所有变革，却永远不再完整。但John有他和Sam，Dean知道无论如何，Sam永远会在他身后。这对Cas来说不一样。  
  
“好吧，Cas。我不会一个人去。我会等到Sam回来。”Dean妥协道。  
  
看了看Cas的脸，他知道这不是Cas想要他说的。但Cas也没法对他的决定表示异议。  
  
Dean小心地向前迈了一步，Cas对此的反应则是直接从他身边挤开，向楼梯走过去。过了一会儿Dean听到卧室的门砰得关上了。  
  
这跟Castiel过去常在眨眼间远距离传送的方式相去甚远，却跟过去一样伤人。  
  
  
  
他们以前并非没有争吵过。他们过去常做的事就是争吵。  
  
但这感觉实在像是他们第一次吵架。  
  
在以前，有时候他们积累的争执太多以至于他们中的某一个最后总会受伤流血，或者更糟，挂掉。另外的时候，Cas会在事情失控前飞走。但现在没法飞走了。现在他们都跟彼此绑定在一起——在厨房里怒视对方，在走廊里与彼此擦身而过的时候别开视线，透过窗户冲着对方沉思——而在某种方面这要糟糕得多。事情在两人间的变化是如此剧烈，他们的关系变得如此紧密，使得他们现在多了那么多的力量来互相伤害。  
  
又也许Dean在那么多年的家庭生活之后已经变得软弱，他没法控制这种情节了。除非这是在电视上，而且在西班牙。  
  
不管怎样，Dean都不知道该怎么整天面对Cas悲伤的脸而不让它伤害到自己。他甚至都不知道该怎么跟Cas共处一室却不触碰他，甚至只是用一些最微小的，舒适的多的姿势。他不止一次发现自己差点就把一只手搭在了Cas的手臂或是腰上，并且不得不在感到Cas毛发倒竖的最后一秒让自己停下。  
  
最糟糕的部分就是，他不知道该怎么弥补它。不知道这是否能被补救。他不会停止关心Cas以及想要尽己所能地保护他，因此他不能要求Cas对自己同等对待。也许Cas想要保护Dean的欲望已经变得跟Dean想要拯救无辜的人的欲望一样根深蒂固。从那方面来说他们陷入了僵局。  
  
但这次，派别人去行不通。两个猎人已经去过而且得出了点等于没有的结论，那可能足以使Charlie满足，但Dean的直觉告诉他的却是另外一回事。事实上，他越是仔细考虑这案子，就越感到有什么不太对劲，怀疑的种子则持续萌发。  
  
所以他绝不会让Cas跟着他去。事实是，Cas是个糟糕的猎人。而他已经退出江湖太久，不敢保证自己能全程看着Cas。他可不打算为什么菜鸟才会犯的错误而失去Cas，尤其是现在他已经尝到了分离的味道了。  
  
那晚他在沙发上睡觉。或者试着入睡，不管怎么说。没有Castiel温热的身体环绕着他的感觉糟心的冷，没有Castiel平稳的呼吸哄他入睡又太安静了。他耗费了太多阿司匹林，和太多的威士忌，来最终让自己睡过去。  
  
几个小时后无法逃离的梦魇又把他搞醒过来，而因为Cas不在这安抚他，Dean感到疼。他希望自己知道该怎么做，该怎么让事情好起来，而不是该死的每一次都把它们搞砸。他希望他能往前跳到事情烟消云散的时候。他只想能再次触碰Cas。  
  
他把夜晚剩下的时间都花在车库里，全面检查了Impala，为上路做好准备。然而更多的是，他把时间花在努力不感受到任何事上，指望熟悉的常规工作能使自己心平静气，并让自己过于虚无的双手保持忙碌。  
        

 

-tbc-


	9. 许愿要当心

| Dean在沙发上醒来，这回他真的在发抖，太冷了。事实上，发抖的原因可能跟他第一次惊醒时一样。而至于他只想蜷成一个球接着睡，这又他妈冷得太令人难受了。  
  
生气地咕哝一声，他坐起身，用一只手抹了下脸，直到意识足够清醒，能够站起来走一走。他希望活动能让自己暖和一点。  
  
他轻轻走到厨房，打算倒杯水，窗外昏暗的光线告诉他现在接近日出时分——是清晨里那个着实恼人的时刻，非常、非常的冷，就在太阳升起使万物回暖之前。  
  
Dean不知道温度为什么会降得那么厉害，只知道自己从来不喜欢这样。这变化太突然、太激烈了，有点让他想到鬼魂出现前令人恶心的严寒。  
  
他已经有段时间没被冷醒过了。自从有个人在他床上，使他保持温暖以来。  
  
天哪，他现在只想爬回那张床上去。  
  
但他不能。  
  
而且那他妈是你自己的错，不是吗？  
  
Dean懊恼地呼了一口气，用力地甩头好像这么做就能把恼人的念头清理出去似的。但头还是沉得要命，Dean无可奈何，又叹了一口气。  
  
他从壁橱里拿出一只杯子，考虑了一下煮点咖啡来暖暖身子，但他又不想把自己变得更紧张兮兮的。接着他在流理台上看到了一盒Castiel的茶叶，决定尝试一下，指望那真的有Cas念叨个不停的那种“怡神效果”。  
  
如果它确实有用，也许是因为它的味道大过其他。那让他想到Cas。而那似乎便是它所有的使命了。  
  
不过这也是股很浓郁的气味，于是Dean打算在弄醒别人之前先把它拿出去。  
  
然而，当Dean走出后门，他刚找回的那一丝平和就被撕了个粉碎。太阳才刚升起，他花了几秒钟的时间好让眼睛适应黎明昏暗的光线，接着几乎被震惊得一下掉了杯子。  
  
不过幸好他没掉，它砸在木板上会发出可怕的巨响。后门廊的，木质的，地板上，还没有完全修建好，但已经摆了家具了——一对椅子，一些矮桌，一架秋千式双人沙发——所有这些都有磨损和被曝晒褪色的痕迹，仿佛它们已经被使用了好几个月了，而就Dean所知，他们才刚开始为这地方铺设框架。  
  
Dean还没什么时间来消化这事，身后的门开了，出现一张熟悉的脸，熟悉的双腿……以及一个非常，非常明显的怀孕的身形。  
  
“Brenda！”Dean吃惊地呛了一口气。  
  
“Dean！抱歉，我吓着你了吗？”她眉眼欢快地说。  
  
“呃……是的？”Dean哽咽道，冲着她发愣。她以一种蹒跚的步态慢吞吞走向他，伸手摸他的脸，在他脸颊上亲了一口，这时Dean注意到她手指上的婚戒。  
  
Dean瞬间得出了一个解释——这是未来。他肯定又有了一次记忆空白。很大的一次。  
  
操。  
  
“你这么早在干什么？睡不着？”她担忧地问。  
  
“我……呃……是的。”Dean磕巴道，不知道还能说点别的什么以及自己该如何处理这事。他把日记本落在咖啡桌上了。  
  
Brenda踱到双人椅边上，以一种看起来不太舒服的方式笨拙地坐上去。  
  
“你肚子那么大了！”Dean克制不住脱口而出。Brenda翻了个白眼。  
  
“是啊Dean，我知道——你和一个大脚怪结婚就会这样的。”她面无表情地说，语气听起来仿佛在重复什么已经说过一百万次的东西。  
  
Dean不禁笑出声来。这太像他会说的话了。他喜不自禁。  
  
而且他要当叔叔了。  
  
操他妈的。哇哦。  
  
“找到你了！”Sam在这时加入进来，从门内探出头。Dean依然有点发蒙地看着Sam走向Brenda坐着的地方俯下身来亲吻她。  
  
“早上好。”Sam贴着她的嘴唇低吟，又吻她一次。  
  
“早上好。”她抬头冲他微笑，整张脸洋溢着仿佛Sam是她的全世界一般的光芒。  
  
这场面让Dean胸膛抽紧。他什么都不记得。他们结婚的日子，还有他们发现怀孕的日子。他甚至都不知道他们是否知道这是个男孩还是女孩。  
  
但这是你希望他拥有的一切。  
  
Dean放松下来，看着他们在一起让他脸上扬起一个微笑。他们如此幸福。他的宝贝弟弟结婚了，就要当爸爸了，而这是Dean曾希望他享有的所有事。  
  
“噢！我想吃香蕉煎饼。”Brenda说。“加花生酱的。”她补充道。  
  
Sam“呕”的一声缩了缩，与此同时Dean大喊了一声“好。”  
  
“瞧见没？我就知道Dean会赞同我的喜好。”Brenda笑了。  
  
“如果等会你们食物中毒了，别怪我。”Sam翻了个白眼。  
  
“你在说什么？那肯定全是你的错，是你一开始利用我的这些小嗜好让我怀上的。”Brenda咧开嘴。  
  
“如她所言。”Dean得意地笑了。  
  
“早上好。”另一个声音插了进来。  
  
“Cas！”看到他Dean几乎跳了起来。他从门那边望向他们，脸上带着一个迟疑的笑容。  
  
“早上好，甜心。”Brenda笑着回他，“我正打算给我们做点花生酱香蕉煎饼，来帮忙吗？”  
  
Castiel的眼睛惊恐地瞪大了。  
  
Sam把头别向一边笑起来，捏了捏他那嘟着嘴的老婆的肩膀。“没事的Cas，你不用来。”Sam咧嘴笑道。  
  
“那我猜只有我和你了，Dean。”Brenda夸张地叹了一口气。  
  
“是啊，我猜也是。”Dean心不在焉地回答，忙着向Castiel挨过去。  
  
“早上好。”他轻声低语，胃里充满期待地翻腾，他伸出手，把Castiel拉过来亲吻。  
  
Castiel欣然接受，Dean几乎要膝盖发软了，Cas又回到他怀里的感觉是那么好。他只想要抓住Cas永远不松开，想当场把他压在廊柱上从他唇间索取呼吸。但他也知道那作为一个早安吻会有多么的不合时宜。他最后比自己想要的要早得多的打断了这个吻，也许还是不够快，因为最后他发现Brenda正着迷地看着他们而他弟弟则给了他们一个正儿八经的婊子脸。  
  
“我们该告诉他吗？”Brenda突然转向Sam。Sam的表情在看向她的时候变得温和，两人间传递着什么秘密。  
  
“好的。”Sam柔声说。  
  
“告诉我什么？”Dean皱眉。Sam转向他，脸上挂着一个大大的笑容。  
  
“我们决定，如果是个男孩，我们就给他起名叫Robert John。”  
  
Dean的眼睛难以置信地瞪大了。“Bobby John？认真的？”他咧嘴笑。Sam点头，也对他咧开嘴，Dean笑出声来。  
  
“而如果是个女孩。”Brenda深吸一口气，“我们想叫她Mary。”  
  
Dean什么都没说。他说不出话来。他突然哽住了，他知道如果自己试着说话，眼泪会夺眶而出的。  
  
“你能接受吗？”Brenda轻声问道。  
  
“能。”Dean哽咽着说，冲地面用力地点头。“这很完美。”他低声道，擦了擦眼睛。感觉到Cas的手指圈住了他的另一只手，Dean捏了捏，握紧他。  
  
“行了。”Brenda的声音有些发颤，“来个人帮我做煎饼！”她命令道，打破了感伤的气氛，他们都笑了。Dean给了她一个感激的笑容，Sam起身，帮她从椅子上站起来。  
  
“你要来帮忙吗，Cas？”她冲他甜甜地笑。  
  
“我马上就来。”他回答，捏着Dean的手。她了然地点点头，和Sam进了屋。  
  
“Dean，”剩下他们两个的时候的时候Castiel转向他，就像Dean知道他会做的那样，“你还好吗？”  
  
“是的，Cas。”Dean点点头，给了他一个小小的，湿漉漉的微笑。“我只是……”他的声音小下去，情绪淹没了他。  
  
“我知道。”Castiel捧住他的脸，用拇指温和地抚摸。Dean把他拉近，把脸埋进Castiel肩窝里。Castiel贴着他的体温令人安心，他深深地吸气，为自己又能触碰他而如释重负。  
  
“我会把那孩子宠上天的。”Dean咯咯笑，接着感到Castiel的嘴唇贴着自己的脸蠕动起来。  
  
“你会是一个好父亲。”Castiel呢喃道。  
  
“什么？”Dean抬起头，笑着看他。Castiel的表情变得感伤。  
  
“我得承认，看到他们有多开心，以及那让你有多开心……我希望我能给你那个。我希望你能有你自己的家庭。”Castiel沮丧地说。  
  
“你在说什么Cas？”Dean皱眉，抓住Castiel两臂强调式地晃了晃他。“这就是我的家庭。你就是我的家庭。你和我，Sam和Bren，还有他们生的每一个孩子。我会像爱我自己亲生的那样爱他们。还有你……现在你也是一部分了。”Dean深吸一口气，又晃了他一次，“你明白我在说什么吗？”  
  
“Dean……”Castiel用气声说，伸手去摸他的脸颊，拇指滑过他的嘴唇，“我想我明白。”他轻轻回答。  
  
“很好。”Dean呼气，覆上Castiel的嘴唇。鉴于现在四周无人，他不再克制，把Cas压在栏杆上，吻他直到确信那些话打进他心坎里。也许要更久一点。因为他回过神来的下一件事，就是Brenda的声音透过后门大喊煎饼已经做好了。  
  
  
厨房的桌子太小，他们四个围坐在一起。Sam的野人身形本来就有些局促，再加上Brenda的长腿和极明显的孕身，紧得满满当当。  
  
不过他们倒不感到局促或不适。这很舒适，给了Dean一个跟Cas坐得比平常还要近的借口。温度从他们身体接触的部分升起来，在清冷的空气中令人愉悦，Dean现在知道了那是属于秋季入冬的严寒。在Dean记忆缺失的另一头还是夏季。  
  
但讲真他现在只沉浸在又能随时触碰Cas的狂喜中。他能让两人桌下的腿贴在一块，或是捏捏Cas搭在他大腿上的手，在欲望涌动的时候把嘴唇印在Castiel的脸颊或脖子上。相对Dean过去几天的记忆，非常多了。  
  
而Sam头一回没有吐槽他，因为他的小弟弟正忙着跟他妻子做同样的事。一顿美妙的早餐。之后他和Cas依偎在沙发上餐后打盹的时候也没人抱怨。  
  
当他再度醒来，他觉得是时候面对一些事了。Cas在他试着从沙发上起身的时候发出了一点不满的咕哝，Dean不得不抵抗想要留在他身边的冲动，他知道这样的话自己会在那待上一整天的。相反他给Cas盖上毯子，然后拿起日记本。他得补补这次错过的东西，趁着Cas还没戳穿他。  
  
Dean走向图书馆。这里没怎么变。也许架子上的书更拥挤了一点。也许多了几堆杂物，四散摊在不同的地方。眼下没人，Dean把自己关在里面。  
  
他打开日记翻到最后一次记录，日期证明了他的推测。在他记得的最后一个日子往后又过了一年多。显然Sam和Brenda没有浪费时间。他们都知道自己想要什么，而自他们走上那条路开始，就再没假装关注别的东西。  
  
Sam试着向Brenda解释家庭事业的具体内容的时候出了点小问题，不过她耳闻过一些天启时期发生的怪事，比如死人复活回到了他们的家乡。而且也没有别的什么能解释那些一直打给他们的电话。Sam可能示范了一两个咒语。他弟弟对变戏法总有种诡异的兴趣。  
  
归根结底，他们用不着经历像他和Cas那样漫长痛苦的拉锯战，事情迅速又轻易地走上正轨，Dean为他俩感到高兴。  
  
如果他能记得婚礼就好了。他们似乎等到房子的所有部分都完工，以便在这里举行。从日记本里的那些照片他看得出那是一个简单，亲密的日子。Brenda的家人所剩不多，所以出席的基本上是猎人和Winchester家关系比较近的朋友。这不是什么高级的盛事，但他们打扮得至少比平常的特工出勤装好一些。最重要的是每个人看起来都很高兴。Brenda光芒四射，Sam看着她仿佛她是他世界的中心，而那就是Dean需要看到的全部了。  
  
哦，这张，Cas穿了一套灰西装，看起来比Dean早年认识他的时候穿在风衣里的那套不合身的套装好多了。该死的Cas打扮得真漂亮。有一张照片里只有他们两个人，站在Castiel的花园的拱门下，Dean能从它边缘超过其他照片的磨损程度看出来自己经常翻看这张。他猜得到为什么。Cas脸上的笑容，Dean看着他的样子，两人都衣着正装沐浴在光线中，Dean几乎能想象他们在他们自己的婚礼上。如果他们结婚的话，就该是那副模样。  
  
Dean懊恼地叹了一口气。他自上一次大失忆后就再没找回过记忆。因此这次他很有可能也找不回来。然而发生了那么多事情。好事情。他从未想到会发生，但一直想要的事情。那些他愿意通过交换来记住的事情。  
  
Dean小心地把照片塞回去，合上日记。是时候告诉Sam了。  
  
他穿过房子，现在他能清楚地看出更多变化。这里变得更加拥挤，更加生活，也着实多了一丝女性的气息。楼上才是真的不一样了。房子边上的洞不见了是一方面。备用房间已经完全建成，还堆上了更多的书。Dean撅起嘴。还是没有家庭影院。不过地下室可能还有点希望。毕竟这些日子他们好像没有别的什么地方能用得着战栗之屋了。  
  
备用房间的另一边，楼梯最上端的平台正建成Sam想要的那种小座位的样子。他敢说等有孩子了那块地方会被经常用到。从阳台的后玻璃门望出去，能看到Cas为这里精心挑选的盆栽植物，以及墙上爬行的藤蔓，在太阳下欣欣向荣。Dean笑起来。  
  
终于他在走廊尽头Sam的老房间里找到Sam和Brenda。看这屋的样子，他们正把它变成婴儿室。Dean赞同地笑了。这讲得通。如果他和Cas占了楼下的房间，那么Sam逐渐庞大的家庭就能在楼上伸展开来。那样他和Cas依然拥有私人空间、隔音以及一切。完美。  
  
几乎。  
  
“嗨，伙计们？我得跟你们谈一下。”他打断道，脸上的笑容在进屋时消失不见。Sam抬头看向他，皱起眉，迅速从他脸上察觉到不对的意味。  
  
“怎么了？”Sam问。Brenda关切地望着他。  
  
“我……呃……”Dean清了清嗓子，决定直接说出来。“我又失忆了，一次大的。”  
  
“哦，”Sam眉头皱得更深，“有多大？”  
  
“几年？”Dean安静地回答。  
  
“噢！”Brenda抽了一口气，一只手惊慌地捂住了嘴，她知道这几年意味着什么。  
  
“很抱歉我之前没说，但这太离奇了，等我反应过来……Cas已经在那了。”他解释道。  
  
“没关系，Dean，”Sam说，试图让自己听上去令人感到宽慰，但Brenda看起来依然十分震惊。Dean忍不住想如果这对她都这么糟，一旦Cas发现了又该如何糟糕。  
  
“我很抱歉。”他看着她又说了一遍。她对他点点头，眼里泛着水光，给了他一个同情的微笑。  
  
“我们能做什么吗？”她问。Dean回以一个微笑。  
  
“谢谢Bren，但没有。我只是让你们知道。”他回答。“那些煎饼已经让我感觉好多了。”他冲她眨眨眼。Brenda笑起来。  
  
“知道你的个性没受影响真好。”她哼了一声。  
  
“是啊是啊。”Dean笑道，“你就等着我忘记怎么换尿布吧。”  
  
  
  
那天夜还没深，他们跳过了一则电视新闻，Dean意识到点什么。他钻进图书馆，迅速翻动他的日记，这次没有在婚礼部分停下来，而是跳着扫视一年前的内容。终于他找到了自己在找的东西。  
  
_“跟Sam去了贝雷斯福德。鬼火。把它送回仙境了。”_  
  
哈。鬼火。这绝对能说明那些失踪事件。Dean之前从未亲自猎过鬼火——在他记忆里没有——不过据他所知，它们是些虚幻的光，通常出现在树林和灌木丛，误导旅人，把他们带往危险的道路。大多都只是普通的亡魂在纠缠不清，不过从他记录的内容判断，这确实是实际情况。  
  
至少那解释了为什么没有尸体和残留物剩下来。谁知道那些可怜人在仙境里出了什么事。Dean不寒而栗，想起自己在另一个世界里度过的短暂时光。  
  
但即使他现在有一个解释了，依然有不太对的地方。它对着他唠唠叨叨——感觉好像还有更多——但他就是想不起是什么。他打算去问问Sam。  
  
他成功地勾起他兄弟的注意且没引起任何怀疑，然后把他拉到图书馆里，留门开着以便在任何人靠近的时候及时听见。  
  
“怎么了，Dean？”Sam问道，好奇地挑起眉。  
  
“我记得的最后一件事，在一年前，是碰到了一个贝雷斯福德的案子。有很多失踪？调查陷入僵化？日记上说是鬼火搞的鬼。”  
  
“没错。”Sam点点头。“我们用铁困住它，找到一个咒语把它送回仙境去了。”他解释道。  
  
这时Dean突然想起那个困扰着他的是什么了。  
  
“但是Sam”他低声说，“那些东西已经一个多世纪没出现过了。”  
  
“是啊！”Sam惊叹。“还好你坚持要去。没人知道他们在对付的是什么！Charlie派去的其他猎人以前没去过仙境，因此他们从未见过那些鬼东西。你那次被绑架倒是派上用场了。”他咧开嘴。  
  
“哦闭嘴。”Dean牢骚道，想到那些让他又是一个激灵。Sam笑起来。  
  
“所以你没感到奇怪这些东西就这么……突然又出现了？”Dean皱眉。  
  
“不？我应该吗？”Sam反问，脸疑惑地皱了起来。  
  
Dean难以置信地翘起眉。  
  
“Dean，”Sam叹了口气，“如我所说，也许别的猎人只是恰好没有看到它们。而且我们以前也不是没有对付过理论上存在的生物。还记得Crowley捉捕始祖那年出现的东西？”  
  
Dean泄了气，点头。“是，你说得对。：  
  
“好了。”Sam释然得呼出一口气，“那你是过来看电影还是怎么？”  
  
“是啊，好的。”  
  
他和Sam回到客厅，他看见他们已经开始放《特种部队》。Brenda和Cas已经完全被电影迷住了，几乎都没注意到他们回来。  
  
Sam径直走向Brenda坐着的沙发，一只手环住她，偎过去，另一只手搭在她隆起的腹部温柔地摩挲。  
  
另一张沙发上，Cas身侧空着的位置在呼唤他……但Dean只是原地不动，在门口徘徊着又凝视了他的家庭一会儿。  
  
终于他转过身，走回图书馆。  
  
  
-tbc-  
---


	10. 为时不晚

Dean从浅眠中醒来，屋外夜还很深。Castiel在他身旁沉睡着，摊倒在床垫上，Dean从被子里起身坐到床沿上的时候他甚至都没有动弹。Dean拿手指抚过他的头发，倾身在他太阳穴上印下一吻，他还是没有动。Dean多么想看到那双忽闪着凝视他的蓝眼睛，就现在，但也只是想想而已。昨晚他用嘴和手分别让Cas高潮了两次，最后将自己深埋进Cas体内，又让他射了一次。Cas也许到中午都不会醒。  
  
他故意这么做。他不想留下Cas醒来阻止他去做他必须做的事的可能。不想再有一次争吵。  
  
但他只是无法摆脱那种不对劲的感觉。不管Sam怎么跟他说，他的直觉就是不停地告诉他有什么不对，他没法忽视它。  
  
Dean最后看了一眼Castiel的睡颜，凌乱的头发还有下巴上没剃干净的青色阴影。他把手贴在Cas胸前的纹身上，Cas依然没醒过来，他的计划真奏效。  
  
也许他的某一部分仅仅是想享受他们在一起的最后一晚，在事情再次走向毁灭之前。  
  
Dean穿上衣服。  
  
  
“……Dean？”  
  
“狗娘养的！”Dean惊得差点扔了行李袋，他用力抓紧，心脏都从胸膛里头跳了出来。“Brenda！你这么早起来在干嘛？”他咬着牙说。  
  
“晨吐。”她说，狐疑地看着他的袋子，“你在干嘛？”  
  
“呃……”Dean迅速思索起来，“我去隔壁镇看一个朋友。”他回道，试图保持镇静。  
  
“啊哈。”Brenda面无表情，明显不相信他。这女人可犀利。  
  
“你不是要去做什么蠢事吧？”她问，两手抱胸，不以为然地挑了挑眉。她显然对他十分了解。  
  
“我会在你们注意到之前就回来，没什么好担心的。”他试着安抚她。  
  
“你再说一次，如果你得三更半夜偷偷摸摸地跑出去，还有什么不好担心的？”  
  
该死这女人真犀利。  
  
“我该去叫Sam吗？”Brenda眯起眼睛。  
  
“不！”Dean冲口而出。“Sam现在得在这陪着你。”他怒气冲冲地说，这次声音小了一点。  
  
“你也得在这儿，Dean。”她说着冲他翻了个白眼。  
  
“这不是一回事，Bren。”他说。  
  
“这是一回事。”Brenda说，声音平稳而坚定。  
  
Dean被她的情绪触动了，但他没有让步。  
  
“听着，”Brenda说着靠近，“别告诉Sam我跟你说了这个，我们本想一块儿说的，可是……”她深吸一口气，“我们想让你做这孩子的教父。”  
  
Dean的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了，一个大大的笑容在他脸上咧开来。  
  
“如果我们出了什么事，我们希望你们能抚养我们的孩子。”她笑道，“你和Cas。”  
  
“天哪，Bren。”Dean低声说，上前把她拉进一个拥抱里。  
  
“所以看见没？你也得在这儿。”Brenda对着他的耳朵喃喃道。  
  
Dean退开，点点头，发现自己在这天里又一次抹眼睛。  
  
“现在你是要回床上陪着那只天使还是做别的什么？”她咧嘴笑了。  
  
Dean回望向卧室的方向，犹豫起来。他认真地考虑了一下，爬回他那张温暖的床上，贴着Castiel温热的身子，环住Cas困倦的肢体。那是一个非常吸引人的主意。  
  
然后他明白了Brenda在做什么，她在让他感到被需要，让他有理由留下来。然而与此同时，他感到自己比任何时候都更应该出发。如果他放手不管的话他会永远不安。他不想让这事一直困扰他，或是他的家庭。他得知道他们没有任何危险，潜伏在那么近的地方。他可没法把他们永远锁在房子里。  
  
“抱歉，Bren。我得去。”Dean最终回答，对Brenda歉意地笑了笑。她叹了一口气，失望地对他摇了摇头，但不再抵抗。Dean绕过她，走向门。  
  
“你就不能无视它吗，Dean？你用不着这么做。”她在他走过时说。而即使这确实是他一直在努力告诉自己的话，它就是没法说服他。  
  
“我知道。但我不能。”Dean回道，打开了门。他在前门的台阶停下来，把身体里涌上来的恐惧咽下去。  
  
“嘿Bren？”他越过肩膀说道，“你能不能告诉Cas……你知道的。”他低声说，看向别处。  
  
“好的，Dean。”她语气轻柔。  
  
Dean关上身后的门。  
  
  
到布莱斯福德的路开不了多久。他抵达时商店才刚开始营业，他停下来买咖啡，找汽车旅馆寄宿。Cas和Sam已经给他发了至少一打的未接来电和短信，他无视了，暂时还没准备应付他们。  
  
他驱车穿过镇子的时候注意到的第一件事是这里真小，是那种只要有一个人消失就会有人察觉到的地方。不过它就在主干道上，他打听到的那家汽车旅馆对面的卡车驿站里可能会停满过路车。它又恰好是去往尤宁格罗夫州立公园的最后一站，因此可能会有大量来自城里的露营爱好者路过这。Dean越来越感到也许还有非常多的人失踪了而没有被发现。  
  
他最后来到的那家汽车旅馆名叫“十字街头旅店”。Dean蛮喜欢那名字里的讽刺意味。这儿比Dean过去常住的那些肮脏的落脚点好得多，不过他猜可能是因为现在他能挥霍点钱了。他也不确定，在习惯了家里棒极了的床以后，自己还能不能应付一张劣质的旅店床铺。  
  
所以他已经被舒适的家庭生活惯得够久了。他知道。如果没有，他一穿上他的旧联邦制服就能把那事解决。它耷拉在他身上，像一个土豆麻袋，让他想起Garth穿在某套店里买来的过大的服装里的样子。Dean没想到美好的生活让他丢掉了那么多肌肉。  
  
没有翅膀男同行的工作让人感到不自在。工作让人感到不自在，就是这样。他把抱怨咽下去，迅速忙碌起来。  
  
起初他感到幸运，警局里没人记得他。他想他和Sam上次来这的时候可能分了工，然后他弟弟是找有关部门谈话的那个。进展很顺利，他用不着冒着暴露伪装的风险假装自己之前来过。更重要的是，这是一个从源头上得到第一手信息的好机会。  
  
很不幸，他没有得到除了他已经在官方报道里读到过的其他东西。  
  
拜访地方报社结果相同。  
  
那时他的制服开始变得又重又难受，于是午饭过后他决定脱掉它，然后找记者进行剩下的询问。出现这类情况也是理所当然。联邦来调查这种已经被放冷了的案子本身就不会受重视。通过记者来发掘事实也问不了太多问题，不管线索有多单薄。法制的介入总是让当地人倾向于闭口不言。他打算去州立公园的时候再扮一次联邦探员。至少他能穿着日常装过去。  
  
他先是去询问那个出走小男孩的父母。他们也不记得他，让他的工作又一次省事很多。他开始想他们之前来的那次Cas是不是让Sam把他全程锁在了旅馆里，或者做了别的什么类似的事情。Dean不会赌他不这么做的。  
  
母亲显然还在为她儿子的失踪而心烦意乱，不过她忍住了，努力不让自己崩溃，Dean想那可能跟继父有点关系。那个男人固执又强势，显然已经受够了这整件事。家庭内的不和让那个离家出走的故事显得合情合理。跟他们相处让Dean头疼，而他又没法马上走掉。  
  
之后，当他坐在车里，手里捏着手机，他突然有股很强烈的冲动，想要听到Cas的声音。  
  
他打了公园管理员的电话。  
  
开往尤宁格罗夫的路是另一场长途跋涉，现在启程太晚了，太阳已经要下山。护林员答应第二天早上带他去看露营地。  
  
Dean挂上电话，发现这个点他该谈话的那个卡车驿站的家伙该换班了，于是他又赶回去。经理也在那，但再一次的，没人记得他上回来过这个镇子。那时他的脑袋正突突直跳，他暴躁得开始想自己到底有没有来过布拉斯福德。  
  
没人认识那个卡车司机。要不是他遗弃在这的东西都没人会知道他失踪了。也没有外人来找他。  
  
Dean看出来这些失踪案是多么的不相关。涉及的人员都毫无共性，个案间隔的时间也足以让它被当成偶然事件。即便它在这么个小镇，在一个相对短的时间里，发生了不止一次，应该是不太平常的。  
  
但它也没显示出任何超自然的迹象。Dean走到外面的时候注意到旅馆的街对面除了一些树就没什么东西。路再过去一点的地方还有几幢房子，但周围都是平地。而一般夜里冒头的家伙大多喜欢更隐蔽些。  
  
诚然，也有很多怪物会在大庭广众之下跑来找你。比如吸血鬼，变形怪，塞壬，或者灯怪。不过那些更具兽性的通常会依靠环境来躲藏行踪。像狼人，雪怪和弹簧腿杰克。甚至鬼火也常出没于沼泽地中。实际出现的那些。复杂的场地总是它们诡计实施的重要组成部分。  
  
话说回来，谁知道现代化的鬼火是怎么工作的？也许他上回见到它只是走了狗屎运。不然这儿显然也没什么明显的提示。事实上，要不是他日记里说的，他很有可能把整件事写成一次偶然的人类行为。  
  
就是这样，如果他能信任那篇日志的话。他不知道。他就是甩不掉那种感觉，他心里头某种日渐增长的直觉一直告诉他有什么不对。  
  
那晚他决定早点上床睡觉，他精疲力竭，没法摆脱已经折磨了他一天的头疼。他只是心理上不再适应狩猎了。第二天他起得也早，因此倒也没太愧疚。  
  
不过他真的很想听到Cas的声音，尤其在爬上那张太冷、太大的陌生的床的时候。但他只是发了条信息说他很好别担心。  
  
他盯着手机，花了很长时间才睡下去。  
  
  
黑暗。眼睛。奔跑。Cas。不！  
  
那晚Dean醒来好几次，嘴里念着Castiel的名字，两眼深处黑色森林和赤红双眼的画面挥之不去。  
  
终于他放弃了睡眠，起身去洗澡。反正也快黎明了，他快点出发的话等他到州立公园的时候太阳刚好能升起来。  
  
这一路风平浪静，笔直的公路两旁是大片农田。Dean想见一个有着美丽日出的清丽早晨，然而天空灰蒙蒙的，等太阳升起后Dean看到的就只是更大片的乌云。天色又冷又沉闷，车里也太安静了，结果他到达尤宁格罗夫的时候并不早。  
  
护林员也才刚到，Dean停下Impala，走出来，晃了晃假徽章。  
  
“McClane探员。”护林员点点头。  
  
“Dopud管员——”  
  
“Mike，”护林员插嘴道，“叫我管理员Mike就好。”  
  
Dean点点头。这伙计长得像个运动员，比他高，不过还是没他弟弟块头大。他让Dean想起那个心脏挨了一刀却因为Alastair把他的死神抓去解除封印而没死成的家伙。Dean能看出的唯一不同点在于Mike蓄着那种户外人员特有的浓密的大胡子，不过除此之外这两人几乎一模一样。  
  
那是一个很糟糕的案子。Pamela死在那案子上。  
  
那也是Cas出现帮助他的头几次之一。  
  
 _回头吧，Dean。现在回家还不晚。_  
  
Dean把手机从兜里拿出来。通常这个点太早，Cas还没起床。不过他也知道Cas前一晚上可能根本没睡，而且很有可能随时准备着对他大吼，如果他打过去的话。  
  
“你准备好出发了吗？”护林员Mike问。  
  
他又发了条简讯，告诉Cas他在哪以及他之后会回电话，接着把手机塞回兜里。  
  
“带路。”他回答。  
  
去往露营地的这段路途，很不幸，不像他开来的那段路程那么安静。道路本身很好走，地面基本上都干净又平整。但护林员Mike一秒都闭不上嘴，全程不停念叨着这个那个——太早，太冷，太黑——Dean不止一次几乎要叫他滚回办公室去。失眠已经让他够烦躁了，这家伙无休止的抱怨给他又加了一层头疼。  
  
而他之前还以为护林员都该精力充沛得要命并且充满了对自然的热爱和别的类似的东西。  
  
“我们到了。”Mike指向前方的一处空地。“如你所见。没人能在这走丢。”Mike翻了个白眼，“除非什么人或什么东西把他们拖走。不过即便如此你也能看到痕迹。”  
  
Dean不得不承认。这地方平坦，干燥，树林环绕，即使在阴天下也视野清晰。因此露营者们不大可能自己走失。更有可能是什么东西将他们引向别处或把他们抓走了。  
  
“这附近不可能有什么块头够大能干这种事的东西。”Mike说，“当然。我们有能把你放倒的蛇，但这地方没有比鹿更大个的东西了。”他解释道，“不过我们把公园关了一阵子，仅仅出于安全考虑。”  
  
“什么都没被找到？残留物也没有？”Dean问、  
  
“没有。”Mike说，“难以置信。”  
  
Dean点头，又扫了那地方一眼。现在他庆幸自己来了。人总会留下踪迹或者别的证据。如此干净的绑架必然是某种怪物的杰作。  
  
问题在于，到底是什么？真如他日记所说是鬼火？这显然符合特征——林地，无隐无踪——但他依然没法接受它。  
  
而且有些东西留下的痕迹只有在你知道该如何搜寻的时候才能找到。弹簧腿杰克的痕迹相隔那么远，埋得那么深，它们看上去像动物在地上刨的不规则的洞。雪怪的心眼比较多，有机会就折回来把痕迹盖掉。常人总会遗漏掉这些。  
  
“满意了，探员？”Mike问。  
  
“差不多。”Dean说，注意到远处的斜坡和裸岩。“那边是什么？”他指着问。  
  
“那是河道分流的地方。”Mike回答。“如果那里有什么东西的话也早就被冲走了。”他补充道。  
  
“不管怎样我都要看看。”Dean回道。他不知道自己想找到什么，但直觉告诉他他得去瞧瞧。  
  
这很奇怪。他知道如果附近有很多危险生物的话这地方是不会开放的，现在却好像什么野生动物都没有。连只鸟也没有。太安静，太僵硬了，但Dean又感觉到树林里有什么无法忽视的东西让他毛发倒竖。  
  
更糟的是，随着时间的推进，他们头顶上的云越来越厚，天变得越来越黑直到周边葱郁的树木也成了灰色。每一秒的流逝都让他越来越想到炼狱。甚至有那么怪诞的一瞬间，他走向溪上某块露出的岩石，几乎能看见Cas蹲在那，穿着风衣和病服，又脏又凌乱。  
  
他努力甩开这些念头。努力把它封锁在自己的噩梦里。努力告诉自己他只是多疑了……但接着他想起来多疑也许是个好事情。他的记忆可能骗了他，而那种他在被监视的诡异感则可能是真的。  
  
“Mike！”Dean停下来，掏出枪。护林员看到武器吓了一跳，但Dean立即竖起一根手指贴住嘴唇，警告他保持安静。  
  
Dean慢慢转过身，审视着树林，搜寻着任何可能的动静以及潜在攻击者的迹象。  
  
事情发生得太快。  
  
前一秒护林员还在他视野的边缘，接着他眨了下眼，Mike就不见了。  
  
“管理员！”Dean大喊，心脏剧烈跳动。“Mike管员！”他又叫了一声，声音在寂静的树林里尖锐地清晰。  
  
没有回答，他冲向最后见到护林员所在的地方，在地面上寻找行踪。几步远处他找到一条新的踪迹，因重量而显得更大更深。至于是因为护林员多出来的体重，还是因为这东西本身的重量，Dean还不知道。但这痕迹看起来恼人得眼熟。  
  
他掏出手机，指望自己打给护林员的速度足够快，能在他离开太远之前听到他的手机铃声。但Dean拨出去后没打通，他没信号了。  
  
“狗娘养的。”Dean懊恼地骂了声，顺着踪迹跑去。  
  
天色越来越阴，他跟着它跑了一个多小时，穿过逐渐浓密的树林，地上满是石头和枯枝，远离任何一条主道。他越疲惫，就越是感觉自己回到了炼狱，奇怪的是那想法激发出来的肾上腺素一直支撑着他前进。Dean大概是第三次路过一块熟悉的裸岩的时候，他意识到自己是被带着兜圈子。又骂了一声，Dean朝溪流走回去。  
  
现在他几乎能肯定自己在对付一只雪怪。首先他没看到任何鬼魅的光线，因此它不是鬼火。雪怪足够快，也足够强壮，能在眨眼间带走一个壮硕的男人。  
  
当他穿出树林走向水边，有什么不一样了。之前这里只是一堆岩石，就在靠近护林员最后站着的地方的小坡下面。现在这里是个口子——又大，又黑，洞穴般的——懒洋洋地对着他仿佛它一直在那一样。如果Dean不是那么恼火的话他会觉得好笑的。深吸一口气，他走向洞口。  
  
起初这看起来只是个洞穴。跟他们过去在炼狱里需要遮蔽处时会找寻的那种一模一样。问题在于，炼狱里的所有东西都这么想，因此你永远不知道潜伏在黑暗深处的是什么。  
  
Dean保持警戒，走得很慢以便双眼能适应变化的光线。没有什么事能比直接撞上想要杀死你的东西更糟糕了。  
  
终于他在地上看到两团人形的东西，手腕处绑在一起。他想他终于找到护林员Mike了，然而当他走近，他看到的却不是州立公园的制服。  
  
那是一件熟悉的风衣，在地上，又脏又凌乱。  
  
“Cas？”Dean抽了一口气，跑上去。人体的形状变得愈发熟悉，那头深色的乱发绝不会错。  
  
他的第一反应是这个固执的小混蛋跟着他到了布拉斯福德，查明了他要去的地方并来到这里想在Dean抵达之前把事情解决。然后它抓住了Cas。  
  
“该死的，Cas，你该停止做这种事！”Dean咬着牙说，扑到地上。他希望自己没那么固执，能及时回去，在这些发生以前将一切恢复原状。  
  
接着Dean靠近了一点，看到了让他血液瞬间冷下来的东西。  
  
精神病服。  
  
破损，沾满尘土，但错不了就是那件白色的精神病服。  
  
还有Cas脸上同样沾满尘土的毛茸茸的胡子。  
  
“到底怎么回事？”Dean皱着眉头伸出手。而他的手指刚碰到Castiel的衣服，地面就摇晃起来，震得洞顶上砂砾和尘埃纷纷掉落。一股劲风吹过洞穴，撕开他肺里的空气，拿碎屑向他袭来。他用身子罩住Cas的身体，努力护住他，但他们身下的地面翻滚着，洞穴在他们周身破裂崩塌……然后一切都静止了。  
  
小心翼翼地，Dean眨了眨眼睛，睁开，接着又眨了一次，困惑地清醒过来。他不知道自己看到的是什么。这不是洞穴的岩顶。这是一个看起来仓库般的地方的屋脊，廉价的电灯凝视着他。  
  
他抬起一只手遮住双眼以便能看到四周，接着注意到的第一件事是绕着他手腕垂下来的东西。不是绳子，但看起来类似，像编在一起的粗头发。  
  
还有血，当然。还新鲜的，从他异常细瘦的手臂上的锯齿状切口里流淌而下。Dean瑟缩起来。  
  
“Dean！”一张熟悉的脸出现在他上方。  
  
“Sam？”他嘶哑地说，将疼痛迅速咽下去。嗓子里干得要命。“水。”他皱着脸，说话让他过于干裂的嘴唇发疼。  
  
Sam的脸消失了，他过于沉重的大脑在看到下一张脸时没有立即反应过来。它看起来像Kevin，不过他上回见到Kevin的时候那孩子正在致力成为一个留着胡子的酒鬼。这个Kevin脸很干净，表情担忧，但没那么厌世。他的头发比Sam都长了。  
  
Dean又转过去一点，接着看到了Kevin在担忧的东西。就在他身侧，Castiel，穿着脏兮兮的风衣，倒在地上，就跟他在炼狱里时一样。  
  
正是那时Dean看到了那个被拷在楼梯扶手上的东西，一双闪着赤红的眼睛闪着光，对他咧嘴笑着。它很大。皮肤上覆满了纹身近乎全黑。但Dean认出了它表皮上游走的冰蓝色光线。意识到这点如一记重拳击在他身上。  
  
那是一个灯怪，一直都是。不止在布拉斯福德，还包括那之前的一切。他们从未走出炼狱，直到现在。天使坠落之前的那一整年从未存在。没有恶魔石碑，以及天使石碑——没有试炼和封印魔咒……  
  
Cas从来没有变成人。他们也没有重建Bobby的住处。什么都没有。没有房子。没有花园。没有Brenda和任何要出世的侄子侄女。也没有Cas在等他回家。  
  
“不！”Dean咆哮起来。  
  
-tbc-


	11. 错位人生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章及下一章都有一点涉及 Sam/Kevin（只有一点点）  
> 怕剧透因此前文没提

这就像是在看静了音的电视，所有声音都被屏蔽在外，他只能默默注视着，场景在他面前一一展开。他在Cas双眼里看到困惑和茫然，它们终于睁开，瞧见脏兮兮的白色病服和他手臂上的割伤。他看到它们缓慢地认识情况，Cas更仔细地看了看Kevin，他们所在的这个仓库，然后是那个被拴在楼梯上的怪物。接着Dean看到醒悟、痛苦、愤怒，Cas的嘴动了动形成一个轻声的“不”。  
  
Dean目睹这一切，心里不肯相信的恐惧加深了。Cas两腿不稳，撑着自己站起来，终于看到瘫倒在一旁的他，Sam在他边上。Dean瞧见Castiel眼里的挣扎。  
  
“别。”话从他喉咙里漏出来，如同本能反应，所有的声音突然都回来了。Castiel长长地看了他一眼，身体摇晃着，然后皱起眉，低头看向自己。  
  
“有什么不对。”Castiel绷着脸说，“我没法离开。”  
  
“ _感觉被吸干了吗，甜心？_ ”一个新的声音嘶嘶传来。所有人都猛地看向灯怪，那个生物嘲讽地笑着，Dean在它眼里看到天使荣光的光辉。  
  
“你在吸食我的荣光。”Castiel怒视它。  
  
“ _没错。尝起来好极了。_ ”灯怪笑起来，布满纹身的黑色皮肤上咧开一个肮脏的口子。  
  
Dean的神经紧了紧。它的声音里有什么东西让人十分熟悉。  
  
灯怪了然地瞟了他一眼，Dean的皮肤一阵发颤。Castiel看上去想杀人。Sam察觉到灯怪对他们的影响，捡起被丢弃在地上的头发绳，塞进怪物张开的嘴里堵住了它。  
  
Castiel又摇晃起来，沉重地倚靠在Kevin的肩头，Dean不知哪来的力气冲上前，用肩膀扛住了他另一边的重量。Cas很脆弱，在他们向旁边的试验台挪过去的过程中两眼惊慌地看着他，让Dean的胸口用力地绞了起来。他看向一边，压下想把Cas搂紧的冲动，沉默着帮他躺倒在桌面上。  
  
之后他自己已经到了崩溃的边缘，Kevin扶他坐到一旁的椅子上。接着这孩子去拿了条毯子来给Castiel盖上，Dean没接受他递过来的另一条，而是把它垫在Castiel头下，免得他被冰冷的金属桌面给冻着。  
  
Sam带来了更多的水和蛋白块，Dean感激地拿了一块，拆开来吃了。他弟弟在递给Castiel同样的东西的时候有点犹豫，不确定天使需要什么来补给，最后把它们放在了Castiel身侧的桌子上。Castiel没有去碰它们，只是盯着Dean，眼皮越来越沉重。  
  
Dean没有移开视线，看着Castiel缓缓入睡。等Cas终于完全合上双眼，Dean感到松了一口气。他忍不住想天使如果睡着了就不会马上离开。  
  
“嗨，”Sam轻轻地说，又出现在他身边，“我去找点羊羔血来把灯怪解决掉，Kevin会照顾你。你们没事吧？”  
  
Dean疲惫地点点头，眼睛依然盯着Cas。  
  
“很好，我会带点实在的食物回来。如果可以的话还有输液袋。”  
  
Dean给了他一个仓促的微笑。  
  
“谢谢，Sam”他说，累得说不了更多，不过他能从Sam回应的笑容里看出来他弟弟明白他的意思。  
  
之后是使人舒畅的宁静。Kevin帮他拆开更多的蛋白块，他慢慢吃下去，蓄起能量，小心地看着Castiel。他不知道Cas的荣光要花多久才能恢复，但他知道Cas只要能回到天堂充电就够了。  
  
“多久了？”Dean声音嘶哑，他终于有力气说话了。感觉上他在灯怪的世界里过了好几年，不过他知道梦里时间流逝的速度不太一样。而且谁知道炼狱里的时间是怎么过的。  
  
“好几个月”Kevin回答，“我们在不停地找办法把你们弄出来。”  
  
Dean点点头。那更像是他所认识的Sam会做的事。  
  
“所以你们是怎么做到的？”  
  
“有一个叫Don Stark的巫师给了我们一个咒语。”Kevin低声说。（*Don Stark：详见705）  
  
“Don Stark？天呐，”Dean噗呲一声笑了。“它还需要羽毛和夹子吗？”他笑着说。  
  
Kevin的嘴抿在一起，脸上开始迅速地涨红。  
  
“我了个去，它确实要，对不对？”Dean瞠目结舌。Kevin依然一言不发。  
  
Dean难以置信地呼了一口气，用一只手抹了下脸。“这个咒语还需要别的什么？”他板着脸问。  
  
“Sam刚好有我们要用的护身符。”Kevin终于回答，“它必须是对你们两个都很重要的东西。”  
  
Dean的眼睛吃惊地睁大了，他知道Kevin在说的护身符是指哪个。Castiel把它还给他后被他给扔了，而显然Sam在他离开后又从垃圾桶里收了回来。  
  
“灯怪没料到。”Kevin嘟哝着，“也许它有用是因为有那么多你的血和Castiel的荣光在里面。”Kevin耸耸肩，向Castiel的方向示意。  
  
Dean看向还在沉睡的天使。他在能思考自己在做什么之前伸出手，手指小心翼翼地穿过Cas的头发。透过眼角的余光他看到灯怪的眼睛在冲他闪光，Dean看过去，瞧见那对发亮眼球里的笑意。  
  
Dean把手挪开。他不知道自己该怎么对付。他不知道自己该怎么……去适应。  
  
他试着别去想太多。尤其是这会儿灯怪还坐在那，用一双看穿一切的眼睛盯着他。Dean等不及要直接刺穿它黑色的心脏。  
  
Sam终于带着补给回来的时候，Dean觉得自己这辈子都不会这么高兴地见到一只汉堡。富含淀粉的碳水化合物让他感到好极了，他往嘴里塞得太快，Sam不得不在他把自己搞吐之前强行把食物拿开。  
  
通常他不闹一番可不会放下吃的，但当Sam拿出羊血的时候，他迅速切换模式，进入战斗状态。  
  
“我来做这个，”他对Sam说着站起来，“但我想先单独跟它聊聊。”  
  
“你确定？”Sam怀疑道，担心着他的状态。  
  
“没错。带Cas到车上或别的地方去。用不着太久。”他说，身子已经转向灯怪，眼神凶狠。  
  
他听到Sam走向他身后的床，不过没有看。光听着Cas因为被吵醒而发出来的不满的声音就已经够难了。终于他听到仓库沉重的金属大门合上，只剩下他和灯怪。  
  
“ _你要杀了我，Dean？拿你的硬刀子捅我，像你对我孩子们做的那样？_ ”灯怪在他把刀浸入到羊血里时嘶嘶地说。  
  
“你是一个始祖。”Dean说道，这话更多是说给他自己听，用于填补那部分信息。  
  
“ _没错。我就是老爹，如你所言。_ ”它咧开嘴笑。它当然是个始祖。他下到炼狱里的时候那地方所有的怪物始祖可能都为他准备了一场大逃杀，就为了先在他身上分到一块肉。  
  
“你一直都在我脑子里，对不对？”Dean怒气冲冲地说，“你植入想法……发表卑鄙的意见……”  
  
灯怪笑起来。“ _你需要一点指引，_ ”它讥笑道。“ _你是一个很难解决的东西！_ ”它用一种敦敦教诲的口气补充，仿佛Dean是什么问题儿童。  
  
“ _而有的时候我控制不住自己，你太好玩了，_ ”它笑着说，“ _看来要抓住你的心确实只要抓住你的胃，对不对，Dean Winchester？_ ”它大笑，头向后仰，喉咙里发出一阵恐怖的咯咯声。  
  
Dean皱着脸别开头。他突然觉得自己想把刚吃下去的所有东西都吐出来。  
  
“ _我在你身上耗得够多了！_ ”灯怪尖声叫道。“ _你知道我要做什么来让你开心吗？首先你想要的就只是走出炼狱。接着你只想要你的天使回来。即使在那之后你也只是让他随心所欲地飞来飞去！呸！_ ”灯怪恶心地哼了一声。  
  
“ _我给了你那么多提示，_ ”它淡漠地摇摇头，“ _你就没注意到你所有的案子都包含了一个人和一个超自然生物之间的感情？你有没有注意到你在炼狱里的唯一一个盟友，那个生物，背弃了他的造物主，他的上帝，只为了对一个人类的爱？最后我甚至还扔了一对基佬给你看，而你连眼都没眨一下！_ ”  
  
“ _现在，我变成了一个喜欢慢热的东西了，但得了吧！我别无选择，只能从你手里接过来，直接跳到最后的大团圆结局！_ ”  
  
“ _也是药到病除，_ ”灯怪邪恶地笑着，“ _喔那尝起来真美味！_ ”  
  
Dean真得很想揍它。正对嘴。但他又不想冒险跟这东西的皮肤接触，不知道会出什么后果。最后他用力地咬起自己的脸颊内侧，直到嘴里尝到血。  
  
“ _但接着你又要毁掉它！_ ”那生物接着说，“ _你太担心有事情发生，破坏你的完美人生，于是你就走进危险里亲手把一切都毁了！_ ”  
  
“你能别自言自语了吗？”Dean咆哮道。  
  
“ _我给了你那么多回头的机会。_ ”它无视他，失望地摇了摇头。  
  
Dean想起他第一次遇上布拉斯福德的案子时的时间跳跃，他跟Cas第一次为这事吵架时有多悲伤，以及他有多希望时间能快进到一切都结束。接着是Brenda在他要离开时阻拦他。Mike管员在穿过公园的一路上的磨叽和抱怨，以及随之的头疼。他似乎总是头疼，现在他想到，它在他疑问过多的时候出现，又在他决定撒手不管的时候消失。  
  
然后是那个案子，直觉在他身体里不断嗡鸣，告诉他有什么不对。  
  
不对的不只是案子，是所有事。  
  
案子只是个征兆，来自他潜意识里的一个警告，也可能是Sam用咒语把他们拽出来的初始效果。那在灯怪的世界里是好几天，但在外面只是短短一瞬。Sam的咒语变得越强，灯怪的控制就越弱，于是幻象开始混入现实——公园变成了炼狱，灯怪的洞穴显现，一切在他找到躺在地上的Cas的时候回到原点。  
  
实际上他找到了两具躯体。当时他以为那是Mike管员，现在他意识到他很有可能看到的是自己，无意识地沉睡着和Cas绑在一起。  
  
他想知道Cas在灯怪的咒语下是活在怎样的梦境中，那是哪种天堂。也许跟真实的天堂处于全盛期时类似。总之跟那个阳光明媚的日子，在树荫下，他把手贴在Cas心口的静谧时刻相去甚远。  
  
“ _这会儿你本来可以跟他继续在一起，_ ”灯怪嘶嘶地说，对他现在脑子里装着什么了如指掌，“ _你本来可以在他床上……在他身体里……_ ”  
  
“你闭嘴！”Dean转过身愤怒地咆哮。  
  
“ _让我闭嘴啊。_ ”灯怪反击。  
  
Dean把刀刺进了它的心脏。  
  
什么都没有。  
  
有那么一会儿，Dean瞪着这个生物，等它瘫倒下来。结果这家伙仰起头笑了，笑得癫狂，咯咯的声音里充斥着邪恶。  
  
“ _你们人类的简陋装置对我已经没用了！我有天使的荣光！_ ”它讥讽道。Dean突然想到Sam曾试图拿天使刃刺杀Cas，但没用因为Cas身体里灌满了炼狱的灵魂。  
  
哈，现在他们又回到同一个仓库来了。  
  
“ _那天使的全部都在我体内，真是太美味了！_ ”那东西邪笑着说。  
  
Dean一拳擂向它的嘴，他听够了。  
  
“ _我想知道这次你要花多久来解决这事！_ ”那东西继续道，“ _或者你到底能不能解决这事！_ ”  
  
Dean又揍了它一拳，享受着骨肉发出痛苦的嘎嘣声以及由此带来短暂寂静。然而之后灯怪依然说个不停。  
  
“ _即使你最后成功了，你也会找到办法又一次毁了它。就跟你在乎的别的所有东西一样。_ ”灯怪嘶嘶道，用他想到自己把Cas留在炼狱里时说过的话回击他。  
  
Dean给了它一拳，又一拳。一次又一次直到指关节裂开出血。灯怪只是笑啊笑。Dean知道它只是在挑衅他。他知道自己在梦里搜寻危险是因为那里确实有危险。但他也知道那东西的话里也有一些真实的东西。  
  
“ _Dean Winchester不会有好下场！这辈子没有！没有爱！没有喜悦！因为你心里知道你配不——_ ”生物哽住了，眼睛难以置信地瞪大。它的虹膜开始发光，不是它们通常的蓝色，而是天使荣光的白色。Dean踉跄着后退，光线越来越刺眼。他看见天使刃从那东西胸膛里刺出来，Castiel站在一旁。  
  
他不得不举起一只手臂挡住眼睛，光线达到了难以承受的亮度，在他耳里蜂鸣，在他体内激荡，直到终于猛地炸裂开来。  
  
等Dean的视线调整过来，灯怪已经不见了。它待过的地方只剩下一片冒着烟的污迹。  
  
眼角处的动静吸引了他，Dean转过头正看见Castiel地身体又岌岌可危地晃动着。他和Sam同时冲上前，恰在Cas倒下之前接住了他。Dean简短地想了一下Cas是不是也像人那样能受肾上腺素的刺激。  
  
因为Cas不是人。  
  
从来不是。  
  
“不知道你怎么想，我已经受够这地方了。”Dean声音低沉地说。  
  
“是啊，我们走。”Sam同意。  
  
  
  
Sam把天使刃从Castiel手里拿走，把他的一条胳膊架在肩膀上，让Dean感到片刻的轻松。那八成是他们放在Impala后备箱里的几把天使刃之一。看来Cas得花上一段时间才能把自己的那把刃拿出来，或者做别的天使活动，比如瞬移。  
  
但Dean的轻松只在他们把Castiel拽出正门带到车上的过程中短暂存活了一会儿。他能感到Cas的眼睛又回到他身上，眼神审视又沉重，而他却没法迎上那视线。他不知道Cas在刺中灯怪之前到底听到了什么，任何人听到它的任何一部分Dean都不会感到舒服。  
  
Cas没有松开视线。这家伙沉默地拿眼睛盯着Dean的后脑勺让车程该死的尴尬。Dean窝进椅子里假寐起来。  
  
这招太有用了，随着肾上腺素的消退，他迷迷糊糊地打起盹来，他意识到之前他们已经停在了一家汽车旅馆的停车场里。Kevin把Cas扶进了一间看起来新开的屋子，Sam引他进了隔壁屋，指了指Kevin用过的床，他一个倒栽葱倒在了上面。  
  
那孩子对此似乎不很高兴，他把Sam拉到一边以Dean无法听见的声音激烈地小声争论。Dean不怎么在意。他太累了。不过他还没无意识到错过了Sam触碰Kevin手腕的样子，接着Kevin跺着脚走进屋里开始收拾东西。  
  
哈。  
  
他没预见到这个。  
  
对此他代表Brenda不满了一秒钟，但马上他想起来Brenda不存在。这么说Amelia也不存在。她们都只是Dean虚构的产物——是那种他总以为会跟他弟弟在一起的姑娘，或者他希望能跟他弟弟在一起的姑娘。他真的，真的很喜欢Brenda。他也真的很想当叔叔。他该明白的。Winchesters没有那种命。她太像Jessica——与他们不是一路。  
  
Dean苦笑了一下，累得不能再想。作为一个刚刚花了一段不知多长的时间来失去意识和做梦的人，他累坏了，他想做的就只有睡上一星期。  
  
结果当然的，那是最后一件发生的事。  
  
现在他开始思考所有不真实的事情，他停不下来，那都是错觉。一个梦。Castiel没有堕天。Castiel没有为了他坠落。从未给他做过派和教他放风筝，从未在他们花园里发着淡光的拱门下对他微笑，或是在噩梦过后的可怕夜晚拥抱他。从未触摸他，或是亲吻他，或是抚慰他直到他又感到安心。  
  
这个，这里，现在，才是真的。他们只是被那么薄的一层胶合板隔开了，如果Dean想的话他也许可以把它打通一个洞，但跟这个比起来Cas可能更愿意待在另一颗星球上。  
  
不，另一颗星球也许更好。因为这本身也是种折磨，明知Cas在那么近，却又远得无法触及。  
  
Dean几乎要害怕再次睡去，害怕自己会梦到什么。他要么是做更多恶梦，要么是做美梦。非常，非常美好的梦。而那些要糟糕得多，因为他知道等他醒过来，Castiel不会在边上陪着他了。  
  
  
-tbc-


	12. 不在此间

Dean没有如愿睡上一星期。不过他睡了整整十六个小时，在奔跑于炼狱和从Castiel双臂中醒来的梦境间恍恍惚惚，循环往复。黑色的夜晚和日光轻熏的早晨不断交替，每次都比前一次更为揪心。  
  
他拿着长柄锤走在去往他们房间的路上——他和虚假的Castiel的虚假的房间——这时他醒来，回到现实中。他知道这是现实因为他在汽车旅馆里，阳光刺得他眼疼。一点儿也不像Bobby的房子里充斥着的那些温暖的光线。Bobby的虚假的房子。这么说来阳光也是虚假的。  
  
他需要喝一杯。  
  
尤其是当他翻过身，看见Sam坐在小厨房的桌子边上，用他最怜悯的表情看着他。  
  
该死。  
  
除此之外，对他梦中的所有罪过都绝口不提会不会太过分？  
  
“威士忌在哪？”他龇牙咧嘴地说，一只手抹了下脸，在床沿上坐起来。  
  
Sam的同情脸立马变成了婊子脸。  
  
“我给你带了吃的。”他回答，指着桌上的外卖盒。Dean的肚子及时地发出一声嚎叫。  
  
“谢谢。”他嘟哝着走向桌子。  
  
从外形上看那是一个早餐汉堡，里面塞着鸡蛋培根还有别的常规汉堡配料，一边油炸过。正是他喜欢的那种……在以前。但它已经有点凉了，尝起来油腻得不行。他又不能用微波炉加热，因为这样只会变得更油。  
  
他能想到的就只有Cas的声音，在他耳边告诉他，“你现在要注意饮食，Dean。你要是得了中风或者心脏病，我已经不能再治疗你了。”接着Cas端上了他吃过最棒的培根和鸡蛋。  
  
Dean扔下食物，发现自己突然没了胃口。  
  
“真的不吃？”Sam瞧见，难以置信地说，不过Dean觉得他没打算得到回答。他瞪着他弟弟。  
  
“Dean，发生了什么？那地方是什么样子？”Sam问道，眼里满是关切。而他该说什么呢？那里是极乐？那里是家？那里是天堂该有的样子？那里太他妈完美了，他想不到更好的？  
  
“我不想谈这个，Sam。”Dean干脆地说，从桌子旁边退开。Sam的表情又开始换上婊子脸，这时有人敲门救了Dean。  
  
“伙计们？我们从马路对面买了咖啡。”Kevin在门外喊。  
  
“谢天谢地。”Dean嘟哝着走过去开门，让Kevin进来。  
  
Castiel跟在Kevin身后进屋，而Dean被眼前的景象震惊得忘记了呼吸。  
  
看来这次，Castiel没有进了一趟卫生间就神奇地变回原来的样子。他得洗澡，刮胡子。但没有变得更好，他看起来更糟了，脸上绒毛的褪去让苍白凹陷的双颊显露出来。他看上去就跟Dean感觉到的一样糟糕。  
  
接着Dean意识到Cas需要新衣服。他现在太习惯于看见Castiel穿着自己的旧衣服，没有迅速反应过来。但马上Dean想起来，理论上他的齐柏林飞船旧T恤和牛仔裤应该藏在一只行李袋里，在Impala后备箱的很里面，跟其他那些他只会在修车的时候穿的沾满油渍的旧衣服放在一起。  
  
随着Castiel走近，Dean发现自己在后退，被Cas——真实的Cas——穿着那件T恤的样子给惊呆了。  
  
“那是……那是我的衣服。”Dean呼吸困难地说，想要表示抗议，但别的什么话都说不出来。  
  
“你想拿回去吗？”Castiel皱眉，手指拨弄着衣服下摆处一根翘起的线头，神色十分失望和不悦，让Dean感觉更糟了，这还不算Sam扔给他的婊子脸。  
  
“不，”他终于回答。“你可以暂时用着，”他说，“不过也许过段时间，我会……把它从你身上要回来。”Dean的喉咙猛地抽紧，想起几乎一样的对话第一次发生的时候，想起在Bobby的厨房里的第一天。  
  
现在他也没有生成抵抗力，Cas穿着他衣服的样子依然在影响他。他发现自己在向Castiel的方向晃过去，他的嘴离Castiel的只有几寸远。接着Sam响亮地咳嗽了一声打断他们，就跟之前那次一样。  
  
Dean呆呆地眨了眨眼，又仔细看了看眼前的人——那个真实的Castiel。不是他的Castiel。不是那个他已经亲吻过无数次的Castiel。也不是那个从一开始就会迎接他的亲吻的Castiel。Dean退开。  
  
Castiel对他皱起眉，歪过头，疑惑地凝视着他，但什么也没说。他甚至可能都没有明白Dean话里隐含着的无意暗示。一阵长长的审视过后，Castiel尴尬地把咖啡递给他，离开了房间。  
  
“搞什么，Sam？”门关上的时候Dean怒气冲冲地说，“那是我的衣服！！这不好玩！”  
  
“他需要衣服，Dean。而且反正你也不怎么穿那件了。”Sam拿婊子脸瞪他。  
          
“是，但齐柏林飞船的衬衫？你确定？”  
  
“喂，他自己挑的！”Sam举起双手。  
  
“狗娘养的。”处境的荒唐可笑让Dean咒骂起来，他用一只手抹了下脸。就Cas能从那个包里拿出来的全部东西来说，他当然会挑那件衬衫。  
  
“听着，我们今天带他去买自己的衣服，好吗？”Sam提议道，试图安抚他。  
  
“好的，好吧。随便。”Dean嘟哝着啜了一口咖啡。他花了好几秒钟才意识到这不是那种加油站小店里的机器做出来的便宜货。习惯了美味的家庭手工咖啡的他起初并没有发现自己喝着的这杯与那十分接近。而当他反应过来，他没法再享受它了。这是对他不再拥有的事物的又一个提醒，只让他感到更加懊恼。  
  
  
  
“你要开车？”Sam问，拿出车钥匙。  
  
Dean咧嘴笑，从Sam手里拿过来，向Impala走去，Sam则到隔壁门去叫Kevin和Cas。他坐进驾驶位，马上感觉好多了，他用熟悉的方式抚摸着方向盘，然后伸出手把钥匙插进引擎里。如果有什么在经历了梦境灯怪和时间后依然一成不变，那就是他的宝贝。自他走出炼狱后头一回，他开始有点感觉自己回家了。  
  
Sam和Cas坐进来的时候Impala已经发动，他看向后视镜，有点恼火。  
  
“那孩子在哪？”他皱起眉。  
  
“Kevin不来，他想再睡一会。”Sam解释道。从镜子里的一瞥能看到Cas似乎有些心虚，甚至还有点愧疚，Sam给了Dean一个警告的眼神，让他不要问。  
  
随他。Dean耸耸肩，把车开出停车场。鉴于“驾驶员挑音乐，副驾（以及其他所有人）闭嘴”，Dean放了些“坏伙伴”乐队的歌来避免这一路上的尴尬。  
  
这个想法只持续到一段糟糕透顶的齐唱。保罗·罗杰斯还在哀嚎着，“我要你留下！我今天就要你！我已为爱蓄势待发！”Dean把音乐关上了。  
  
Sam聪明地不置一词，而是引他开到小镇的路上，路两旁排列着商店和餐馆。他们找到一家男士服装店停下来。  
  
Dean在店门前闲晃，Sam试图把Castiel引到一排正装前面，但Cas对它们皱了皱眉，转身向休闲装走过去了。Sam后来的婊子脸挺好玩的。他倒不是真的在注意他们还是怎么样。  
  
不过他弟弟反应得挺快，迅速判断了一下Cas的尺寸，往天使怀里堆上一大摞牛仔裤和汗衫，然后把他推向更衣室。Cas消失在门后，Dean终于犹豫着走了进来。  
  
“他真的需要那么多？等他又完全恢复成天使以后好像只用一件就够了吧？”Dean嘟哝着。  
  
“我们不知道那要花多久，Dean。所以在那之前，他可能需要多些选择。”Sam回答。  
  
“因为他真擅长选择。”Dean嘲讽地说，翻了个白眼。  
  
“Dean！”Sam厉声道，“你才是那个一开始就不想让他穿你衣服的人！”  
  
“呃……什么？我是说，对啊。”Dean语无伦次地说，努力保持镇静。  
  
“我的意思是，呃……”Sam意识到自己刚才说了什么，涨红了脸，“你知道我什么意思，”他呼了口气，两手抱胸。  
  
之后是一段尴尬的沉默，他们都在努力地看向除了对方以外的所有方位，最终Dean让步了。  
  
“所以现在的计划是？”他说，“我们该做什么？”  
  
“等你调养好了，我觉得我们该送Kevin回家。”Sam耸耸肩。  
  
“什么？”Dean叫起来，“那Crowley怎么办？”  
  
“Crowley怎么办？”Sam疑惑地问。  
  
好吧。他们打倒Dick Roman以后Crowley可能甚至都没露过面。有关恶魔石碑的一切都是灯怪造出来的。因此把Kevin送回到他妈妈身边可能相对安全一些。  
  
“总之他在这儿只是因为我需要他帮我实施Don Stark的咒语。”Sam咕哝着说。  
  
“什么，那咒语还需要什么处子的血之类的吗？”Dean笑道。  
  
Sam还直勾勾地瞪着他，脸上倒是引人注目地涨红了。  
  
“狗娘养的，它确实要，对不对！”Dean大笑起来。  
  
“Dean！”Sam怒气冲冲地说，他脸红地太厉害了，甚至都没法叫他闭嘴。Dean笑得都要哭出来了，他擦着眼睛，向前弓着身大口大口地吸气。等他的笑声小下去，找回呼吸，Sam看起来变得有点悲伤，于是他对他弟弟报以同情。  
  
“你能接受吗？”他问，又严肃起来。  
  
“接受什么？”Sam还恼火着。  
  
“我们让那孩子离开。”Dean回答。  
  
Sam有一瞬间的警觉，脸上又涨红起来，但接着他一声不吭地泄了气，没有承认或是否认任何事。不过他脸上的表情给了Dean答案。  
  
“呃……Cas已经在里面有段时间了，你不觉得吗？”Sam平静地说。话题转换得很圆滑，不过也是事实，Dean马上对着试衣间担心地皱起了眉。“也许你该去看看他。”Sam提议道。  
  
“什么？为什么得我去？你才是那个给了他那么多衣服要他去试的人！”Dean反对。  
  
“所以现在你能帮他做个选择了。像你一直做的那样。”Sam怒目而视。  
  
“噢看在——”Dean举起双手，跺着脚走向Cas进去的隔间。  
  
“Cas？”Dean喊道，敲着门帘旁边的墙，“你还好吧？”  
  
Cas没反应。  
  
“Cas？”他又叫了一声。依然没有回答。  
  
Dean向帘子靠近，但他在动作的时候不小心透过门帘和墙的缝隙看到了隔间里面。他迅速别开脸，给Cas以隐私，但那画面已经印在了他脑海里。  
  
他相当肯定，Cas只是站在镜子前，只穿着一条牛仔裤，盯着他自己的映像，手指划过锁骨。  
  
那连一秒都不到，但已经足以他记住Cas向下看时脖子长长的弧度，脖颈根部的头发贴着皮肤的蜷曲。足以让他想要把嘴唇贴上去，感受着柔软的头发擦过他的嘴唇，用舌头品尝Castiel的皮肤。足以让他感到一股强烈的冲动，想要覆上Castiel游走的双手，然后用自己的手指描摹Castiel的锁骨线条，轻轻地摩擦那里的皮肤。足以让他燃起欲望。  
  
Dean转过身，大步向他来的地方走回去。  
  
“你来解决这个。”他对Sam低吼，从他身边挤过去，“我在街对面的小餐馆里跟你们碰头。”  
  
“Dean！”Sam在他身后喊，然而他已经半只脚踏出门了。  
  
幸运的是，他看到的第一家就是酒品专卖店。他走进店里，给自己买了点啤酒和威士忌，在Impala的后备箱里草草的翻了两下，找到他的小酒壶注满了它。他觉得这么做太有品了，直接从酒瓶子里喝了几大口，然后把它锁在后备箱里，走向小餐馆。  
  
Sam和Cas还没到，于是他在后面找了张十分隐蔽的桌子点了一个三明治。等三明治上来的时候他那忠实的酒壶已经快见底了，但他依然没法忽视他的三明治是多么的干，塞满了太多的兔子粮，跟Cas过去给他做的三明治完全没法比。虚假的Cas过去给他做的虚假的三明治。那些虚假的三明治和虚假的派，不管他吃多少都只会减重而不是长胖，因为灯怪正开开心心地吸食他的生命。而且他那时知道，在潜意识层面感觉到了这点。  
  
他弟弟终于出现，身边跟着Castiel，没有穿他的齐柏林飞船T恤。相反天使穿着一条崭新的牛仔裤和一件简单的白色汗衫。但看起来还是有点不和谐，Dean怀疑这种感觉要持续到他们把他的风衣洗干净为止。Castiel穿着其他衣服的样子太让他想起他的——虚假的Cas。  
  
就像是为了让事情一直混乱，Cas决定给自己点些食物。仿佛他真的是人类似的。但吃了两口以后他就坐在那，皱着眉头戳着他盘里的牛排。  
  
“我想这个有点过火了。”他说。Dean干笑一声。Cas不像是需要进食。  
  
他趁Sam和Cas把风衣拿去洗的时候买了更多的威士忌。明天他会需要第二瓶，他打算今晚就把第一瓶喝完。也许还有啤酒。  
  
  
  
  
他们在他们的卧室里，慵懒地躺在床上，被子堆在腰处。他从后面搂着Cas，鼻子埋在Cas 的头发里，依偎着他温暖的身子。他能感到Cas 的脉搏，贴着他的皮肤跳动——Cas的胸膛，随着每一次呼吸起伏，吸入呼出，与他自己的相一致。  
  
只需要在他双臂里无意识地扭动一下就能让Dean硬起来。他咧开嘴笑，把Cas拉近，贴住自己的身子，鼻子向Cas头发更深处拱进去，漫长又用力地吸了一口气，然后在Cas耳后的敏感皮肤上印下一吻。  
  
Cas贴着他一阵发颤，一个小小的、惊讶的、带着愉悦的声音从他喉咙里跑出来，Dean笑起来，倾向前在Cas脖子上印下更多的吻。Cas第二次呻吟，Dean感到Cas全身的颤动，就贴着他自己的。  
  
“早上好。”他对着Cas的耳朵轻声说。  
  
这次Cas发出了一个不悦的声音，把脸深深埋进枕头里，以一种可爱的方式，想要回到睡梦中。  
  
“哎呀，别这样，Cas。”Dean低声道，嘴唇几乎没离开Cas的脖子。他的手在Cas的皮肤上不停地游走，充满占有欲地抚弄，大拇指画着抚慰的小圈圈。手背摩挲着Cas的脊梁，他用大幅度、充满爱意的抚摸描摹它的长度，终于Cas投降了，极具情欲地喘着气，向后贴到他怀里。  
  
他甚至都不用去看Cas硬了没有，用不着把手伸下去感觉它。他能从Cas开始向身下扭动，寻求摩擦，同时交替地向后往他身上磨蹭的动作里看出来。当Castiel张开腿，Dean发现他依然因前一晚而湿润敞开着，要进去太容易了，只需一下就能把自己埋至根部，他吃惊地抽了一口气。  
  
他的喘息变成了情不自禁的呜咽，猛地发现自己跃动的肉身被柔滑的温热所包裹。汹涌而来的刺激让他失去理智，甚至都想不起来这事最初是怎么发生的。他在Castiel开始在他身下动作之前找回意识，迎合起Castiel臀部迫切的扭动。  
  
接着是无处不在的阳光，透过窗帘照到他背上，照到他身下温暖的身躯上，包裹着他，光芒透进他的皮肤。阳光和无休止的动作——扭动臀部，向床单摆动，两手纠缠、抓住、扯紧，更深、更近。他的嘴唇贴在Cas脖颈末端蜷曲的头发上，手掌贴在Cas锁骨突出的线条上，混着沉重的呼吸起伏。但他还需要一些东西。他发现自己即使在追寻解脱的同时也在追寻的东西。  
  
“看着我，Cas。”他喘着气说，伏在Cas肩膀上方。  
  
Castiel把脸别得更开了一点，埋进身下的枕头里。  
  
“拜托，Cas。”Dean温柔地恳求，“看着我，求你。”  
  
Castiel无声地摇摇头，他的拒绝像一把利刃刺穿Dean的心脏。  
  
“该死的，Cas。看着我！”Dean喊道，一拳捶向他们床边的墙。  
  
然后他醒了。  
  
现在是晚上，他独自一人躺在床上，不知道自己在哪直到他听见他弟弟在屋子另一边的床上打鼾。他们在汽车旅馆里。他在这儿喝了一整瓶威士忌接着早早地，一个人，睡在了冰冷硌人的床上。  
  
Cas甚至都不在这间屋里。  
  
以及，鉴于他大概刚刚在睡梦里操了床，他那么接近高潮，硬的发疼。他得在事情变得更糟之前解决掉。  
  
他把自己从床上撑起来，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，锁上身后的门，动作尽量轻以防弄醒Sam。他还没呼上一口气就解开了自己的欲望，一只手包裹住它，用另一只手撑着浴室的水槽。  
  
他努力把自己带回那里，回到他把Cas圈在怀里、嘴唇贴在Cas脖子上的那部分，就像他昨天想要的那样。不同的是这次Cas抬头看，他们的眼睛在更衣室的镜子里相遇，他把两腿分得更开，让Dean在他身体里进入更深。  
  
Dean咬牙克制住呻吟，手在自己的体长上动得飞快。他近了。  
  
“Dean！”Castiel喘着气说，两眼在镜子的映像里睁大而幽深。“对！”他呻吟。他的头向后靠在Dean肩膀上，一整片新的皮肤暴露出来，让Dean把嘴贴在上面，但当Dean把注意力往下移，他发现了自己在白天没有注意的东西。  
  
Castiel的皮肤。在他锁骨正下方，心脏之上的那段皮肤。那里什么都没有。苍白，光滑——没有星星，没有手印——表皮之下一点纹身的墨痕都没有。  
  
他的血液冻住了，就好像什么人泼了一桶冷水在他头上，射精突然就变成了不可能的事。  
  
“操！”Dean骂道，一拳擂在镜子上。镜子发出一个令人满意的破裂声碎开，他指关节的疼痛很尖锐，鲜血淋漓，而且值得。  
  
而一旦他意识到了，他止不住地在脑子里查看Castiel那片没有纹身的皮肤。没有标记。没有宣示。没有承诺。  
  
“Dean？”Sam的声音从门外传来，伴着轻轻的叩门声，“你还好吗？”  
  
不，当然不。  
  
  
-tbc-


	13. 不是他

Dean没费什么劲就找到了一家酒吧，就在汽车旅馆的步程内，非常方便。Dean想喝多醉就喝多醉，如果必要的话就爬着回去。他可没打算到了晚上那会儿自己的四肢还能用。

又或许某个可爱的姑娘会先找到他，然后他就能躺到她床上去。也是个不错的选择。不过到底不错在性方面，还是因为这样他就用不着去面对那些在等着他的东西，他不清楚。也不愿意去想清楚。于是他喝酒。

今晚他得跟Cas共用一个房间。

因为Kevin显然受够了。

显然，据Kevin所言，Cas在半夜醒来，把自己锁在卫生间里，不断地干呕、啜泣，整整几个小时。Kevin怀疑灯怪从Cas那获得的荣光越多，它对幻觉的控制就越强，导致现在的Cas在经历某种反噬。

Dean觉得他说的有道理。自他回来以后，他每次睡醒也都感到有点恶心。不过他把它压下去了。这不是他第一次面对灯怪。

有时候威士忌很有用。又也许他已经习惯了在失望中醒来，习惯了渴求他得不到的东西。

他忍不住去想Cas看到了什么。是什么如此美好，让现实变为噩梦。

Kevin坚持了好几天，却在那晚早些时候带着自己所有的物品冲进他们房间，怒气冲冲地要求一夜的正常睡眠。Dean在那之前并没有多留心，但即使是他也不得不承认这孩子看起来像是走到崩溃边缘了。

他还是不理解为什么他才是必须搬出去的那个。

“你为什么不能走？”他对Sam厉声道。

他弟弟只说了声“Dean”，板着婊子脸给了他一个意有所指的眼神。“他是你的天使，”那个眼神说，“你们经历了同一件事，跟他聊聊。”它说，“而且我也需要时间跟我男朋友独处。”

好吧，所以他大概知道自己为什么被踢出来了，但他实在不想去想它。因为各种，各种原因。虽然主要原因只有一个。

他走进Cas的房门，气氛立马尴尬得要命，这是他们回来以后的的第无数次了。Cas又换上了Dean的旧齐柏林飞船T恤，他坐在床上穿着它的样子像头一回那样击中了Dean。

“我们不是给你买了新衣服吗？”他在Cas房间的门口一动不动地站了天知道有多久，抓着行李袋，感觉自己五脏六腑里的空气都被抽空了，终于他低吼起来。

“是的，但它们似乎不适合穿着睡。”Castiel回答，低头盯着手指，又拨弄起衬衫下摆那根翘出来线头。

“你到底为什么需要睡觉？”Dean牢骚道。

“我猜这是我在炼狱里学的。我的荣光自我与主世界隔绝时削弱，我开始需要休息。”

“好吧。”Dean嘟哝着说。

“我猜那也是为什么灯怪能压制住我。”Cas轻轻地说。

Dean无言点点头，把行李袋扔在Kevin的旧床边。他想他不能怪这家伙。Dean知道那件T恤穿着有多舒服。Cas需要时间来适应他的新衣服。Cas穿着它的样子让Dean心里感到生疼并不是Cas的错。

但至少等他们不再共处一室，他就不用看着Cas穿着它睡觉了。从第一天以后，他看到的Cas都穿着新衬衫和牛仔裤。然后又回到风衣，自打它洗干净。

现在那件风衣在Castiel身上很怪异。他好像不知道该怎么把它和他的新衣服同时穿在身上。但Dean需要他穿着它。因为他不穿风衣的样子太让他想起那个他已经失去的Cas。不，是那个他从未拥有过的Cas。Cas一开始就不会想要他。

操，他已经多愁善感到自己都腻了。

“你不会在我睡着的时候来抱我吧？”终于他打破了屋子里难受的沉默。然而Cas并不如他预料的那样歪过脑袋皱起眉头，Cas给他的眼神是那么悲哀，充满伤痛，让Dean想要冲上前去用亲吻把它抹掉。

意识到这是他的第一反应让他想要逃离这个房间。于是他这么做了。直接跑到了最近的酒吧。

他也不知道Cas为什么还留在这里。

 

Adriana很赞。她年轻，金发，丰满，拥有让他想到在线毛片的欧洲口音。很好，因为她整个人正贴在他身上，“随时待干”。

另一方面，她涂的口红太多了，香水令人窒息，尖利的笑声很恼人，她眼睛的蓝色也不对。

他感觉自己在搞外遇。

对一个他妈的幻想不忠。

也许有那么一会儿，他有充足的理由把她带上床，但他能做的就只是努力克制住把她从大腿上掀开的冲动。

现在不一样了。他现在不一样了。那可能不是真的，但现在他知道了Castiel的嘴唇贴着他自己的是什么感觉。他知道Castiel下巴上的胡渣，尾骨突出的线条，他掌心下结实肌肉的温度。那可能不是真的，但现在他知道了Castiel双眼看着他的时候他能感到多么的满足。Castiel双臂环绕着他是什么感觉。以及他一个人躺着，想象在另一个人的床上醒来，会不会让自己感觉好点，是什么感觉。

他喝得那么醉，Adriana都察觉到他的魂不守舍。她在比酒吧关门的时间早得多的时候放弃了他，他则一直待到他们把他扔出去，接着独自一人蹒跚着回到汽车旅馆。

尽管醉得不轻，他还是尽其所能地保持安静。他最不想要的就是Cas在他能爬上床装睡前醒来。但他一走进屋子，Cas熟悉的气息就迎面扑来，环绕了他，让他僵在原地。他只是站在那，盯着黑暗里Cas躺着的地方，想到他也不会介意把自己锁在卫生间里关上几小时的。

他觉得自己像个傻瓜。他该知道那不是真的。灯怪的世界里有多少人在他之前的生活中出现过——Mike管员？Alfie？Benny？Benny伟大的孙女儿？Mike管员看起来很眼熟。但他如果见过Benny又怎么会忘了？他是个跟Lenore同一路的吸血鬼。还有跟Benny有关系的那个女人？她是Lisa的朋友，把她的孩子掉了包。还有Alfie……天，Alfie在八年前是个问题儿童。所有他认识的人都在他脑海中的幻想世界扮演另一个角色，就跟梦一样。然后你醒过来，说：“你当时在那儿，你当时在那儿，而你确实在那儿！”

这想法让Dean想笑又想哭。

而那还只是这整件事中相对不太恼人的那部分。

真正让他狼狈不堪的，是灯怪知道他努力埋藏了那么久的隐晦的期待和欲望，大肆玩弄它们，让他再也无法否认或是忽视。

那真的是他想要的？让Cas变成人？让他们都放弃狩猎？也许Sam可以。他依然希望Sam能在某天安定下来建立起一个家庭。但Dean不知道自己能不能，甚至应不应该这么做。天哪，他连在梦里都做不到。还有Cas……他到底为什么会想让Cas变得脆弱不堪？如果在那虚假的世界里还有什么事实，那就是他对此依然无法苟同。

也许他并非那么想让Cas变成人，而是想让Cas变得更……容易接近。不那么脱俗。不那么像另一个物种，更像他所能理解的东西。某种能反过来理解他的东西。有感情的东西。

因为Dean有感情，有欲望。是啊，他早该知道那不是真的，而事实是，他第一眼在床上看到Cas 的时候就已经准备好要相信了。现在他只想回到那地方去，那儿的一切都阳光美好快活。它可能只是个梦，却比他所知的任何事都更为真实。

 

他盖着一层光，被子拉过头顶，在穿窗而至的阳光下发亮。他总是忘了在上床前拉窗帘，Cas又要不高兴了，不过老实说，他喜欢在醒来的时候看见Cas在他身边沐浴在光线中的样子，如果裸着就更好。

不幸的是这次没有。他们之间隔了太多层布料，Dean埋怨着拿手指摸索他的皮肤。他被宿醉搞得头痛，下面硬得发疼，还有这样那样的需求亟待解决。鉴于此，他摩擦着挤进Castiel后面的臀缝，用鼻子蹭着Cas耳后那块他知道能让Cas疯狂的地方。

这么做很奏效。Cas面朝下睡着，Dean趴在他身上，他能感觉到Cas的臀部开始迎合他摆动的节奏，向床单顶弄着。等Dean抽出一只手去摸Cas的裤子前面，Cas已经完全硬了。

“来嘛，Cas。”Dean嘟哝着说，嘴巴描摹着Castiel颈部的线条。“别玩了。我知道你醒了，我感觉得到。”他补充道，捏了捏Castiel的勃起。Cas贴着枕头发出呜咽的声音，臀部的刺激让他轻微发颤。

“Dean……”Cas呻吟，Dean咧嘴笑起来。

“早上好，瞌睡虫。”他呢喃，Cas终于转过身，脸上带着笑意。

“早上好，Dean。”他嘟哝着回答，伸手拉下Dean的头，一个漫长的早安吻，Dean最喜欢的那种。当一吻结束，他们已经迫切地贴着对方耸动起来。

突然Dean被用力地翻过身。他还没来得及喘气就又被Cas堵上嘴，偷走了呼吸。现在Cas彻底醒了，他一点不含糊，手伸进Dean的裤子，用恰到好处的力道把他握在手里。

“哦操！”Dean抽了一口气，“对，Cas。就这样。”他在Cas开始抚弄他的同时低声鼓励道。跟Castiel嘴上的掠夺相比，他手上的的节奏很和缓。平稳，又足够慢，能让手指摆动捻弄他老二的头部直到前液流出。

“操！太棒了，Cas！”他喘着气说，Cas紧实的力道和灵活的手指让他在床单上扭动起来。他无意识地伸出手，扯着Castiel的裤子以便回报。但Castiel一把挥开，拒绝了他忙乱的抚摸，接着他把他们一同握在手里，用掌心紧实的热度一起抚弄起他们。Dean大声呻吟，头向后仰去，完美的摩擦让他拱起背来。他用一只手包裹住Castiel的，加固他的握力，催促着他继续，两一只手抓住Castiel的头发，试图把Cas拉开一会儿，在吻的间隙找回呼吸，语无伦次地说些爱慕和赞美的话。

还有Cas看着他的样子，天哪。尽管他那么喜欢跟Cas接吻，现在Cas双眼看着他的样子他就是怎么都看不够。

他要射了，快得离谱。而他不在乎。当Castiel像这样让他丢盔弃甲， 用他的双手他的双眼还有他的心，他没法不缴械投降。Dean在它降临的时候几乎啜泣起来，感官及一切淹没了他。

“Dean……”Castiel在他释放时低语，充满爱意地看着他。“噢Dean！”他又说了一遍，随后也射了出来，Dean的老二还在他手里。

这是完美，是天堂，是家。

然而，这不是。

被子在他们倒在一起后终于掉到一边，暴露出他们所在的地方，Dean以一种令人作呕的方式从极乐栽回到现实里。

这不是家，也不是梦，这是个脏兮兮的汽车旅馆，隔壁房里是他弟弟和一个少年先知。一阵阵的头疼告诉他他前一晚醉得太厉害，爬上Castiel的床睡过去了，接着又醒来煽动他进行了一次性行为。

真实的Castiel。他最好的朋友。一个天使。

不是那个他在灯怪制造的世界里正儿八经地发生过无数次关系的人类Castiel。

但是这个真实的Castiel，他最好的朋友，这个天使，没有在他刚开始……求欢的时候把他赶下床。相反，Cas尽其所能给了他最棒的。太棒了。意识到这点让Dean透不过气来，他感到昏头转向。

“Cas？”他小声问道。

“嗯？”Castiel回答，Dean的胸口应声抽紧了。Castiel听上去那么放松，那么满足。Dean几乎不想再说下去，想让这一刻持续更久一点。他深吸一口气，让自己沉下心，接着说。

“我不是在抱怨，但是……”Dean不得不清清嗓子，“你从哪学到的？”

“什么？”Castiel从他胸口猛地抬起头来，他对Dean皱起眉头，眉毛上挑仿佛Dean说了什么荒唐可笑的事。

但接着Castiel的眼睛瞪大了，它们困惑地在屋里扫视了一圈，又回到Dean身上的时候变得惊慌失措。Cas几乎是摔下的床，跌跌撞撞地向卫生间后退，眼里满是恐慌，同时自言自语地嘟囔着什么。就在他合上门前，Dean觉得自己听到Cas说了些话听起来非常像：“不是他。”

 

Dean能想出一百万种对“不是他”的理解。“为什么有这么多人我却跟Dean Winchester上床了？拜托别是他。”或者“我以为我在给我梦里的什么人做手活，而你不是他。”但他还没有蠢到看不出那个更为明显的理由。他只是害怕他能看到这个理由可能是因为它是他想要看到的。

“你有没有听说过灯怪把两个人放进同一个梦里的？”他闯进弟弟的房间问Sam。

“什么？”Sam回答，给了Dean一个不解的婊子脸。

“你听到我说的。两个人，同一个灯怪的幻象。”Dean厉声道。

“呃……我不知道，Dean。”Sam花了一秒钟来思考它，“我是说，灯怪需要让它的食物保持高兴，对不对？这样他们尝起来更美味或者别的什么？”他皱着脸说，“因此它要创造一个世界来给他们他们想要的东西……”

“对。”Dean点点头，在房间里踱步。

“那么除非两个人都想要同一件事，不然灯怪要怎么让他们都开心？”Kevin插嘴，得出了一个合理的结论。

“没错！”Dean叫起来，对这事发生的可能性存疑。“不过那要怎么实行，让两个人梦到一样的事还要相处什么的。”他嘲讽地笑了笑。

“我们拿非洲眠草做过这种事，”Sam回答，“而且如果你说的是始祖，谁知道它能干什么？”

Dean停在半步，理解到Sam后一句话的论点让他的下巴掉了下去。这有可能。在合适的情况下，这他妈都有可能。

“Cas可能知道，你为什么不去问他？”Kevin提议。

“是啊，Dean。去跟Cas聊聊。”Sam补充道，给了他一个看穿一切的眼神。该死的。Sam当然看出来了。他有时候比Dean自己都更了解Dean。

泄了气，Dean点点头，心不在焉地踱回另一间房，心里满是害怕。只是因为可能不代表它就一定发生了。而不管怎样他都不确定自己是否准备好要找出答案。

卫生间的门还关着，于是他走过去，把额头用力贴在木门上。

“Cas？”他轻轻喊道，敲着门。Cas没回答。Dean叹了一口气，转过身，背靠着门，往下滑直到坐在地上。

“Cas？”他又试了一次，“之前，你说‘不是他’……谁是那个‘他’？”他问道，声音更轻了一点。沉默继续，但Dean没法让自己问出“是我吗？”。他开始恨自己的声音是那么的没底气，恨自己对他们依然有可能产生感情怀有希望。

“Cas？”Dean回过身，又对着门嘟囔起来，“你在吗？”

Dean皱眉，伸手去摸门把手，惊讶地发现没锁。门毫无阻碍地打开，露出空荡荡的卫生间。

“狗娘养的。”Dean骂道，匆忙爬起来。他跑出门，绕过Impala，跑到街上，向四周寻找Castiel的踪迹。什么都没有。

“Cas！”他喊起来，仿佛Cas会听到他然后从角落里探出头来似的。但这里没有能隐蔽的角落。连一个公交车站都没有。

“不不不不！”Dean咕哝着跑回屋子。

“Dean！怎么了？”Sam在他身后冲进门，警觉起来，“出什么事了？Cas在哪？”

Dean猛地打开壁橱，迅速翻找着柜子。他们给Cas用的旧衣服都在。Cas不再需要它们了。他又恢复了天使之力，现在只要一套衣服就够，于是他只拿了他的新衣服，飞走了。

风衣也不见了。而它比任何一件事都更能说明情况。

“他走了。”

 

-tbc-


	14. 没错，你

“他走了，”Sam干巴巴地重复，“就这样。”

“对，Sam。就这样。”Dean说。“总是这样！”他大喊，生气地一推柜子。

不过这次跟以前不太一样。这很伤人。比以前更甚。仿佛被完全从灯怪制造的生活里剔除了一般。

他以为他又回到了那里。也许他以为他在做梦。又也许他以为自己终于从噩梦中醒来回到他的归宿了。也许他根本想都没想，他比那还要蠢得多，但他当时在那儿。

Cas也在那，和他一起。不管是不是灯怪的幻象，这次Cas真的和他在一起。

Dean苦笑一声。通常他才是一夜情之后跑掉的那个。

“但他会去哪？”Sam问道，漫无目地晃着婊子脸。

“我不知道，Sam，”Dean叹了一口气，“也许又回天堂充电去了。”

“那么……他会回来的。”Sam说，但他听起来跟Dean自己一样充满怀疑。

Dean伸手去把打开的柜子合上，然而当他低下头，他看到了自己之前忽略的东西。垫在所有旧衣服下面，有一层崭新的皮革在闪闪发亮。

那是一本日记。跟他在灯怪制造的世界里用的那本不太一样，不过非常接近。他把它从柜子里拿出来的时候手在发颤。

“Cas在我们带他买新衣服的时候拿的。”Sam说。Dean点点头，喉咙发干，手掌抚过皮革。他几乎无意识地打开它，想用指尖感受纸页的触感，但当他看到第一页上的东西的时候他的手仿佛被烧着一样猛地弹开了。

那是一张图画。一个标志。纸上原先没有，却熟悉得要命。

那是一颗反附身的五芒星。一个掌印环绕着它。Dean把自己的手覆在上面，发现两者几乎完美重合。

Dean突然移动起来，从Sam身侧挤过去，大步走出门，手伸进皮夹克里找Impala的钥匙。

“Dean！你要去哪？”Sam在他身后喊，但Dean没有停下来回答他，坐进车里启动了引擎。

他知道Cas去了哪里。

 

Dean在Bobby老房子被焚毁的遗迹旁停下车的时候太阳已经快要下山了。他为了尽快赶到这施展出了他这辈子所达到的最高车技，也无视了限速和别的一些交规，反正他也几乎不记得它们了。他脑子里的念头就只有在天使又飞到他到不了的地方前找到Cas。

不过他早该知道Cas会留在这的。Cas还能去哪呢？他对此感到有些惭愧，但当他看到Cas站在Bobby的厨房留下的黑色残骸里的时候，这种感觉马上就被如释重负取代了。

“你该停止这么跑来跑去的。”Dean说着靠在了一面不再存在的墙上的残留的门框上。

他的声音让Castiel肩膀一僵，整个身体都僵硬起来，风衣的后摆随之晃动。

“你怎么找到我的？”Castiel问，声音很轻，Dean几乎听不清他说的话。

Dean把日记本从皮夹克里拿出来，翻到第一页。书页在Dean指尖翻动的声音让Castiel的肩膀又是一震，意识到他手里的东西，Castiel终于转过身，睁大的眼睛里小心翼翼。

“我也在那，Cas，”他温柔地说，伸出手和那副图画对齐。“我也在那。”他又说，锐利的视线在他们之间来回转动，“那个始祖把我们放在了一块。”

“不。”Castiel否认地摇头，“你不是他，你不可能是。那意味着我们都——”Castiel没了声，眼里闪着恍然的光。

他们都想要同样的事。他们都渴望着对方。

“不。那只是个梦！那不是真的！”Castiel难以置信地吸了一口气，向后退去。

“你给我做了派，就在我们的厨房里，”Dean用力地说，向前挪歩，“我吃过最棒的派。即使是你还在学着做的时候，它们是我吃过最难吃的，但它们还是最棒的，因为是你做的。”他指着Cas说，“你给我做了三明治，还有蛋糕，有一次我在餐桌边上给了你一次口活因为你太开心了！”他说，在意识到自己说了什么之前脱口而出。他这么说的时候Castiel眼里的坚决有一瞬间的破裂，一丝柔情流泻出来，让Dean心里的什么东西也松懈掉了，话源源不断地说出口，声音又轻又窒息。

“我在这里给你做过晚饭，”Dean接着说，又走近了一点，“牛排和土豆，还有蜡烛和别的东西。那是我们第一次……”他的声音小了下去，迫切地想让Cas相信。

“我们第一次做爱？”Castiel低吟道。

“对，”Dean嘶哑地说，用力地咽了一口气，他靠得更近了一点，“我造了一个后门廊，这样我就能坐着看你在花园里干活。你在泥土和植物中间看起来很开心。”

Castiel无声地笑了，“我确实很开心。”

“我有一张我们俩的合照，站在那个花园里，头上是婚礼的装饰，我们都穿着西装，你看起来那么的……”Dean的声音又小了下去，想到它让他难以呼吸。

这时Castiel走上前，伸手去握他的手，触碰让Dean几乎两腿发软。

“你为我放了风筝，”Cas轻声说，站得那么近，Dean能看到他们衣服布料随着每一下呼吸的变动，“然后你和我在一棵树底下做爱，你的手贴着我的心，我告诉你——”

“现在你是我的天堂。”Dean为他补完这句话，再次迎上Castiel的视线。

“别告诉我那不是真的，Cas。因为那对我来说是真的。”

“我以为我在做梦，”Castiel回答，“我以前……没有多少做梦的经历。时间的延续和变换好像跟我所知的不符，”他解释道，“我甚至问了Sam。不过现在看来那显然是灯怪在控制我，”Castiel皱起眉，“他说如果我以为我在做梦，那我就该享受它。于是我这么做了！我只是随它去。它是那么美好，充满感情，我不想让它结束！”Castiel悲伤地说，“即使现在，我睡的时候也会在这里梦到你。醒来太叫人伤心。”

“那就是我，Cas。是我们。我们可以再来一次，我保证。”Dean伸手把Castiel拉近，把他们的额头贴在一起。“你只要别再从我身边逃走。你只要……你只要和我在一起，”Dean呢喃着，轻轻笑了笑，他们荡了一圈又回到原处。Castiel也自嘲地笑了一声。

“拜托。”Dean捏了捏Cas的脖子，又严肃起来。Castiel一声叹息，泄了气，在他怀里放松下来。

“我以为你永远不会那么说。”他低语道。他话里有些东西让Dean明白他不只是说说而已。Castiel真的这么想。

“等一下，”Dean惊愕地呼了一口气，抬起头巡视Castiel的脸，“那就是你为什么总是离开？因为我从来没叫你留下来？”

Castiel什么都没说，眼神更柔和了一点，变得溺爱，像是在说：“废话，你个傻逼。”

“狗娘养的。”Dean用气声说。

“等等，不，”Dean反驳道，“你选择在我离开的时候留在炼狱！我是说，我第一次以为我离开的时候。我和Benny那么费尽心力地找到你。找路出去。而你却放手了！尽管你知道我想让你和我一起走！”Dean不解地皱眉，“如果那是灯怪世界里的一部分，你为什么要那么做？”

“我很抱歉，Dean。但在那时候，那是我最想做的事，”Castiel说，“我依然对我做过的所有事感到无比歉疚。尤其对你。首先，我想要你的原谅。不知是什么要救我的义务。”

“我救你不是出于义务！”Dean几乎喊了起来，“操，Cas！你知道那让我有多恼火吗！”

“我知道，”Cas轻轻地说，“我很抱歉又伤害了你。”他补充道，伸手去捏他的手。“如果我事先知道留下我会让你那么自责，也许我会做不同的事。”他说。Dean做了好几个深呼吸来让自己平静下来，同时回握Castiel的手，接受了他的道歉。

“我刚出来就想回去，”Dean坦白，“一切都不对了，你知道吗？Sam跟一个叫Amelia的姑娘有了新生活。你知道的，就像Jimmy Novak的老婆？”Dean解释道，“每次我看到他在想她，我都想到你。我猜那是灯怪的计划的一部分，但是妈的。”

他没有说他那时有多想念Cas，他为了他郁郁寡欢。灯怪可能以为在那之后Dean会不惜一切让Cas留下来，结果Dean是这么个傻逼，他什么都没做。

“我猜灯怪让我在炼狱里过得更轻松了一点，”Castiel歉意地说，“哪怕通过那扇门有那么轻微的一点点可能会杀了你，我都不会去。但我想在最后时刻跟你在一起。”

“所以发生了什么？”Dean问，“为什么灯怪放你出来了？”

“我想它在变得强大，能够读到更深入的东西，它在我赎罪的渴望之下看到我有多想回到天堂。”Cas解释道。

“哇哦，”Dean哼了一声，“结果挺不赖。”他面无表情地说，想到了Naomi。但说真的，嘲讽只是给他的愧疚感上的一层掩护。他为Cas一开始离开天堂而愧疚，为自己自私地不想让Cas回到天堂而愧疚。

“没用，因为那不是我真正想要的。”Castiel说。“我对天堂真正的怀念是想有一个家。我希望能找回归宿。”他说，一只手轻轻搭在Dean胸口上。

Dean用力地吞咽，伸手用自己的覆上Castiel的，同时用另一只手把Castiel拉近。Castiel叹息一声倚靠进这个怀抱里，他们的身体以熟悉的方式贴着彼此放松下来。

“现在你回家了。”他对着Castiel的头发轻轻说。

“那不一样，我不再是人类了。”Castiel说，不过Dean听出来这与其说是反对更像是在称述。

“我不需要你是人类。”Dean喃喃，“此外，我也不会放弃狩猎。”

“我知道，”Castiel回答，向后退开，给了Dean一个小小的，顺从的微笑，“我们会接着吵架，对不对？”

“也许吧，”Dean承认。“不过鉴于那些用于弥补的性爱。”他咧嘴笑起来。Castiel涨红了脸，低下头仿佛他们并没有在私密层面上熟知彼此似的。就跟Dean第一次看见他站在厨房门口的那个早晨一样，他穿在他皱巴巴的旧衣服里面看起来太过人类了。

“嗨Cas？”Dean低声说，把Cas的脸抬起来，“我们就在这里接了第一个吻，记得吗？”

Dean听到Cas喉咙里发出一个小小的抽紧的声音，Castiel的视线慢慢地移向Dean的嘴唇，并回应性地舔着他自己的。Dean发现自己在模仿他的动作，随着每一下心跳慢慢地靠近，无法控制地向前直到他的气息吐进Castiel嘴里。

“Dean！”Cas低吟，Dean从嘴唇上感到一个混着欲望的气息，接着他合上了最后一点距离，把两人的嘴锁在一起，迫切，激烈，完美无缺。

“这意思是‘好’吗？”Dean在不得不退开来呼吸的时候喘着气说。

“好！”Castiel回答，在他嘴上胡乱地亲吻，“好！好！”

Dean呻吟一声附身又覆上Castiel的嘴唇。他知道Cas会怎么回答，他只是忍不住，他想亲口听他说。

“操！”Dean在又一次不得不退开来呼吸的时候喘气道，“我现在真怀念我们的卧室。”

“要我带我们去别的地方吗？车里？汽车旅馆？”Castiel急切地回答，依然挂在他身上，盯着他的嘴唇仿佛跟它们一点儿也没完。

“不，”Dean回答，尽管这提议听起来很诱人，“我想在这里多待一会儿，你懂吗？”

“好。”Castiel点头。不过Dean不确定Cas还能不能听到他到底在说什么。

“来，我们去火中幸存的’战栗之屋’。” Dean说着拉起Castiel的手，领着他穿过废墟。

（*panic room 第四季关押过恶魔血sam的地方，见402）

地下室上方的地板被烧穿了，有一个大洞，令Dean不悦的是原本该是楼梯的地方因暴露在空气里而被腐蚀得支离破碎。接着他腹部里传来熟悉的下坠感，短短一瞬间他们就站在了地下室里，最后一点阳光透过头顶的排气扇照射进来。

“哇哦。”Dean吐了一口气，调整自己的方位。他几乎都忘了那是什么感觉，几乎忘了Cas只要一秒钟就能瞬间移动。而尽管他讨厌那个，他也不得不承认它在有些时候十分便利。

“谢谢，Cas。”他说，捏着Cas的手，看向四周。他和Sam把这屋子里的所有陈设都扔了出去——帆布床，桌子，椅子——金属框架都被灼热得弯曲变形，尽管火焰根本没有穿过屋子的铁制外壳。现在里面只剩下老帆布床的床垫还被留在地上。这样也许刚好，一张床对一个成年来说都太小了，更不要说两个。

然而，剩下的东西少得让人难受。它头一次被烧毁的时候就足以让人不忍直视，现在更甚。

“你知道吗，Cas？我要重修这块地方。”Dean突然打算，又把Cas拉近，“我会把这里又变成家，有一个阳台、一个门廊、一个花园……我们会从下往上重新使用每一个房间，从现在开始。你听到我说的了吗？”

“是的，Dean。”Castiel微笑，笑着脸红了。“那样的话……”Castiel神秘兮兮地说，然后几件事情迅速地接连发生，仿佛只有一眨眼的功夫。首先是Castiel从Dean怀里消失，接着Dean的行李袋出现在床垫旁的地板上，然后是藏在Impala后备箱里的一堆毯子，摊在床垫上方。最后，好多只蜡烛环绕在床垫四周，给室内点亮了一层金色的光辉。

Castiel在他对发生了什么反应过来之前又回到他怀里，而他在他这么做的时候克制不住地涌起情欲。Cas 的能力不止十分便利，有时候，仅仅是想起Castiel本身有多么强大就非常撩拨人。

“真他妈火辣，Cas。”他打量房间的变化，低声说。

“蜡烛太多了吗？”Cas皱起眉。

“不，Cas。这很完美。”他回答，欣赏着Castiel的双眼和皮肤都被火光照亮的样子。就跟他们一起度过的第一个夜晚一样。即便当时他们都不知道那其实是他们的第一次，Dean依然那么想着。那晚对Dean来说特殊得不真实。

而现在，在某一方面，他不得不把他们的第一次又重放一遍。这想法让他心跳加速，五脏六腑隐隐期待地跃动。他俯下身又吻上Castiel，这次很慢，很温柔，没有之前迫切，Castiel发出愉悦的哼声，两手环住Dean的脖子。

Dean带着他们走向床垫，嘴唇一直没有离开Castiel的，两手搭在Castiel腰上，领着他的同时保持贴近。衣服一层层脱掉，他们抱紧对方，在室内寒冷的空气里追逐彼此的体温。他们慢慢地弯下膝盖，倒在毯子上的时候依然在交换温柔的亲吻。轻轻的叹息，虔诚的触摸，混合在嘴唇轻柔的触碰之间。没多久Dean让Castiel背朝下躺了下来，陶醉于他全身肌肤在烛光里散发光晕的景象，只为他一个人。

“Dean，等等。”Castiel低声说，眼里带着之前没有的犹疑和恐慌。

“怎么，Cas？”Dean关切地皱起眉，拇指扫过Castiel的脸颊，既是安抚又是为了让他躺平。

“如果……”Castiel惊慌失措地咬唇，接着说道，“如果这都只是另外一个梦怎么办？我要怎么知道这是真的？”他问，眼里闪过一丝害怕。

“我不知道，Cas。”Dean叹了一口气，显得很苦恼。他想要这个。上帝啊他想要这个。但他不知道自己能不能接受再次醒来又被剥夺一切。这想法太沮丧，光是想想就令人不能忍受，特别是在他赤裸地紧紧着Castiel的身子，准备好要更多的时候。他不知道该怎么说才能减轻Castiel的恐惧，但现在他会祭出一切来让Cas相信他。

“等等，”Dean喘着气说，突然冒出一个想法，“Cas，我们为什么不做些我们从来没做过的事？”他说，感到自己的皮肤已经为自己将要提出的事情发起热来。“你从来没表现出过想要……在上面的兴趣……”Dean又轻又迅速地说出这些话，自己都不确定自己在说什么，“但我能为你做到那个。”

Castiel马上皱起眉，摇摇头。“Dean，我从来没想——”他呛住了，露出一个恐慌的表情，Dean能从他的反应中看出来自己是对的，Cas从来没考虑过这个。接着他看到Cas逐渐意识到他在说什么，爱意和苦恼慢慢从Cas眼中流露出来。

Castiel知道Dean在地狱里经历了什么。他从来没提过，但依然能每天在噩梦中见到的事。鉴于此，Castiel可能觉得换位根本想都不用想。但Dean在考虑这个。Cas让他感觉他考虑过要做各种所有能想象的事情。他想要这些，一切。他想给Cas一切。

“但是Dean，我可能会伤到你，尤其是现在。”Castiel反对。

“我知道。”Dean轻轻笑了笑。不管他经历过什么，想到天使的能力依然让他性致高涨。他想在体内感受那股力量，环绕他，拥抱他……他知道Cas能对他做什么，而他想象不到除了安心以外的事。

毕竟Castiel是那个把他从地狱里救出来的家伙。

“我信任你。”Dean呢喃道，这话似乎说得恰到好处，因为Cas看着他的眼神里充满了开心、欲望，还有害怕，他知道下一刻Cas就会点头赞成。

Dean在他这么做的时候吻上他，带着之前没有的急切呻吟。但在声音达到某种凌乱的高点前Cas又推开了他。更确切地说，让他躺倒下来，在Dean迷失方向前温柔地取得控制权。他用细碎的亲吻安抚Dean，一个又一个印在Dean嘴唇上，直到Dean缴械投降，闭上双眼陷入毯子里。

Castiel嘴唇的抚弄一路向下，吮吸他脖子上的敏感点，锁骨，乳尖，臀部，大腿……Castiel对所有的敏感带了如指掌，从Dean嘴里拽出阵阵抽气和呻吟，证明他们当时确实都在那儿，做着同样的梦。接着Castiel把他含入口中，手指轻柔地抚过他，让Dean用力地抽动，都能感到自己贴着Castiel舌头的脉搏。

他听到行李袋的链子在Cas的天使魔力下自动拉开，Castiel甚至都没从Dean双腿间抬起头，Dean感到凉意的润滑液抹在自己的穴口。

他呻吟起来，两腿分得更开，邀请着更多，没过多久Castiel的手指在他体内摸索，伴着嘴上同样缓慢的节奏戳刺扩张。

“拜托！”Dean恳求道，“Cas！”他喘着气说，“要你！”他说，“现在！”

结果Castiel无视了他，把他撑得更开，更温柔地吮吸。他在床单上呜咽扭动，意识里只剩下情欲，直到Castiel又爬回到他身上。Castiel问他好了么，他甚至都睁不开眼来看他，只能点头含糊地说，“好了。好了！”

等到Castiel终于进入他，他的双眼才又睁开，因解脱而睁大，Castiel在他体内的感觉令人窒息，火热又厚实。

“Dean！”Castiel声音嘶哑，像匹赛马一样粗重地喘息。即便之前Dean还没有被他带来的饱胀感所淹没，现在Castiel动作上小小的、颤抖的侵袭也够了。他的身体成了一根通电线，他感到体内每一点，每一刻的抽搐和脉动。他情不自禁地扭动，摆弄臀部来迎合Castiel的，催促着他回应。

而他也确实回应了。尤其是在他抓住Cas臀部，让他进入更深、更用力。起初，Castiel只能对着Dean的皮肤呻吟，拽着Dean的肩膀，被皮肤摩擦的节奏和热度带来的愉悦捕获。但Dean抱紧他，在他头发里印下温柔的亲吻，对着他的耳朵语无伦次地低吟，“我抓着你呢，Cas。对，来。”接着就像是，说着鼓励和甜蜜的话，直到Castiel终于能抬起头，迎上他的视线。

“Dean！”Castiel喘着气，只说了一个词。但Castiel眼里的东西有那么多，Dean无需其他。他浸染它直到充满自身，沉没进去，准备好要完全迷失在里面，直到他看到Cas眼里的恐惧。

“告诉我这是真的！”Cas喘息，抓着他肩膀的手那么紧，肯定会留下手掌形的印记。

“这是真的，Cas，我发誓。”Dean急切地抽气，以同样的力道抓着Castiel。“你和我，Cas，你和我！”他喘着气说，把手贴在Castiel胸口上——就在纹身曾经存在地方。

“Dean！”Castiel呜咽，用自己的手覆上Dean的。Castiel眼里是回忆，吻里是承诺，他高潮的时候喊着Dean的名字，Dean回应他的哭喊，射在了他身上。

 

只要有正确的引导，大脑解释起特定的事实来容易得不可思议。第一天的早晨，Cas穿上他的齐柏林飞船旧T恤的时候可能不知道自己穿的是什么，他只是需要衣服。但当Dean看到他穿着它，幻觉就开始了。

而在那个早晨他跟Sam的第一次对话Cas听到了多少？足够明白他们有某种关系？他们已经在一起有段时间了？足够想到他八成在做梦？

第一次Cas在Dean伤到自己的时候行为反常，并不是因为Cas在自己丢失治愈能力这件事上很敏感，而是因为那是他第一次意识到在那个世界里自己没法治疗了。那之后Cas吃药也不是因为他太焦虑，而是因为他也在灯怪的世界里经历了奇怪的头疼。

灯怪制造Sam告诉他Cas总是在他碰他的时候脸红，仿佛是第一次一样，因为那就是第一次。他们起初的亲吻，第一次一起滚上床……天哪，怪不得之后Cas看起来那么懵。天，他可能都不知道那个纹身是什么意思，直到Dean第一次把手放在上面。

但还有更多，多得多的事情，不管灯怪或者生活为他们捏造了怎样的走向。他和Cas之间有一段过往，早在灯怪抓住他们之前。也许如果不是灯怪他们之间永远不会有事情发生，但那发生在一个编造的世界里并不意味着他们的感情就不真实了。而那是他们需要的唯一真相。

Dean再次醒来，天光照射在他眼睑上，他的身体在这辈子最美妙的一晚过后愉悦地发疼。从他身旁被单下那具温暖身形蠕动的动作来看，Cas已经醒了，于是他倾过身，亲了亲Castiel深色头发的后方，双臂环住Cas赤裸的身子。

Dean从未想过自己会再度拥有这些。他真是个狗娘养的幸运儿。

“早上好。”他喃喃道，好奇地从Cas肩膀上越过身去。他觉得他听到了笔尖在纸页上刮擦的声音。

“早上好，Dean。”Cas微笑着翻过身，Dean看到他手里的日记本。Dean对它翘起一根眉毛，Castiel递了过来。“我为你买的这个。”

Dean接受了礼物，手指虔诚地拂过皮革表面。“谢谢，Cas。”他嘟哝着附身在Castiel唇上印下一吻。

“打开它。”Cas在他退开的时候咧嘴笑。

Dean回笑，掀开封面，翻到Cas写字的那一页，笔迹优美又干净。这段内容标注的是昨天的日期，这么写着：

“让Cas留下来。他说好。”

 

-fin-

 

尾声：

Dean情不自禁，拿出笔，大大地咧嘴笑着，在里面又加了几行字，等他写完的一整段是这样的：

“让Cas留下来。他说好。”

“于是我做了。很多，很大声。”

“我这辈子最棒的一个晚上。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文字数55K,译后92K
> 
> 拖了四个多月，第一次做的长篇翻译文，终于完结了！


End file.
